My Best friends Boyfriend
by IlUvSkitTLes
Summary: How do you tell your best friend you're in love with her boyfriend? How do you tell your best friend, you're the other women?..I don't own anything. *coarse language, violence and sexual content in later chapters*
1. It's over

"I have to go." Ricky whispered, putting his t-shirt over his head.

Amy sat up, from the bed "Stay a while longer. Please?"

"Adrian just called. I have to go." He pecked her on the lips, and got up from the bed. Amy watched him, and sighed.

"You don't have to see her." he looked down at her "yea ,I do. She's my girlfriend ,Amy."

"And what does that make me?" she asked, not actually wanting an answer from him.

He ignored her question "Don't do this." he told her.

She stood up from the bed, while he put his pants on "You told me you were gonna break up with her!" she felt the heat in her cheeks, as she shouted at him.

"Amy-" he started but she stopped him.

" I get it, Ricky. I do. Just go."

Without another word, he left the house. Her tears began to build up, as she watched him walk down the street from her bedroom window. He parked his car, two blocks away since he knew, Adrian lived across the street from Amy, and Adrian would get a little suspicious ,if she saw his car parked in Amy's drive way.

She curled up in her bed, letting the tears fall from her face, onto the pillow. She heard a car coming a few moments later, and ran back to the window.

Ricky's car was parked in Adrian's driving, and he was at her doorsteps. The door opened and Adrian walked out in a bright pink bathrobe . Her heart sunk in her chest, as he walked inside.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't love him ,or that it didn't hurt when he ran back to Adrian, every time.

But Adrian was her best friend. How do you tell your best friend, your in love with her boyfriend? How do you tell your best friend, you're the 'other women'?

She can't. So she won't.

The best thing she can do, is forbid herself from seeing Ricky anymore. Tell him it's over. But the little voice inside her head says differently.

She can't tell him in person. She won't be able to do it. So she'll text him.

…

To: Ricky

From: Amy

Going back to her tonight, was the last straw. It's over.

…

She reads the text over and over again. Desperately wanting to erase it, but it was already sent. He'd probably already read it, while he was laying in bed with Adrian. They were probably both laughing at how childish she sounded. He probably thought it was a joke, and tomorrow he'll come over, and it'll be the same routine.

She wasn't going to let that happen. Not again.

…...

**Should i continue? :S**

**This is my first Ricky/Amy fic, so please be nice XD**

**Reviews make my day! =)**


	2. A late night phone call

**Omg,I didn't know you guys would like it this much! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Oh, and just to clear things up-Amy was not, nor is pregnant. Though someone else might be! Oops, I've spilled to much 0_0**

**Okay! On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: late night phone call.**

….

Amy looks at her phone for what felt like forever. Nothing. No messages from him; phone calls, _nothing_. Didn't he care? Didn't he care that she-the broken hearted girl she was- was crying her eyes out for him?

But no. Why would he? He has _Adrian_ to occupy his time.

"AMY!" Her mother called to her, from the floor bellow "PHONE!,I THINK IT'S MADISON!"

She rolled her eyes, pulling the ear phones out of her ears, and sitting up. She wiped her tears off her face, and got up from the bed "OKAY,IM COMING!"

She walked down the stairs, where her dad was on the edge of his seat-beer in hand- swearing at the extremely large television, currently showing a Hockey game. "Hey, Ames.I think mums lookin' for ya." her father spoke, but eyes never leaving the big screen. She rolled her eyes, again.

"Gee, thanks dad."

"AMY!" Her mother shouted again, as she walked into the kitchen "Oh…what took you so long-wait. Amy have you been crying? ….you watched "_A Walk To Remember_" again didn't you?" her mother shook her head.

She swallowed hard, and glanced over at the phone. "uh..yea .I'm gonna get the phone now."

Her mother looked at her "Oh, right. okay, well I'll give you some privacy then. I'll see what your fathers doing; nothing special I bet." her mother laughed to herself, and exited the kitchen.

She looked up at the phone, and reached up for it,with a shaky hand "…Madison?"

"oh, uh...no. Its Adrian!" the voice at the other end said. She felt like she was about to pass out on the cold kitchen floor.

"oh..."

"Oh my god. Great News!," Adrian started "Ricky's back from his weekend Vacation!" Adrian squealed.

"R-really? That's great." no. no it's not.

"I know! And guess what? I was the first person he saw!…I mean, it's expected of him. But still! It's exciting!" She could almost see Adrian's big grin from across the street. This girl was so clueless, it hurt. He saw _her_ first. Not _Adrian._ How do you tell your best friend that?

"Is he-is he still…there?-at your house I mean." of course that what she means. What else would it mean?

Adrian huffed. "No. We were about to have sex, but he got a text from someone, and left. Can you believe that?"

Her text? Did he leave because he saw _her_ text? No. how could she think that? She shouldn't care anyways .She's getting over him; she promised herself that.

"So, whatever. We'll just do it tomorrow." Adrian finished.

"Well-" Amy was about to say something, but her mother came into the kitchen.

"Amy-it's nearly ten-thirty. Tell your friends goodbye." Her mother demanded, while she opened the fridge door.

"Amy, are you there?" Adrian asked.

"Ah,…I,um-have to go. Talk tomorrow in school, okay?" she talked into the phone, her eyes following her mothers moments.

Adrian cleared her throat. "Um-okay. Want me to pick you up; you know, drive you to school tomorrow?"

"Amy." her mother looked at her.

"Okay! I'm getting off the phone!-Adrian I have to go. And no thanks. I can walk."

"Kay, later." She heard the beeping, of the ending call, and hung the phone back upon the wall. "I'm gonna go to bed, mom."

Her mother looked up at her, placing down the butter knife she had just used to butter a sandwich. "Okay, Amy. Goodnight."

"G'NIGHT DAD!" she sung out to her father in the other room, and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

She flopped, back first onto her bed, and groaned as her phone beeped, telling her, she had a message. _Adrian_.

She flipped her phone open, and realized it was a text from Ricky.

….

**To: Amy**

**From: Ricky**

**I've spent a lot of time thinking about how to respond to that text. How the hell do you want me to respond to that? So what, it's just over? We pretend 'us' never happened? Real Mature Amy.**

….

She starred at the text for a moment. Maybe he did care. Maybe he was just upset.

She scoffed.

Ricky, With _feelings?_ No. I don't think so.

…

**To: Ricky**

**From: Amy**

**There is no 'us'. Not if there's still a 'her'**

**…**

And now's she back to the same spot, starring at the text in guilt. What if he didn't understand what she was trying to say? She was talking about Adrian, obviously, she just hoped Ricky got her point.

She sighed, and closed her phone.

Plan: Get rid of Ricky, was a little more difficult then she expected.

...

**I'm not real proud of this chapter. :/ half cause..it just sucked,and half cause i didn't really spend _a lot_ of time on it.(though it's longer!...that counts for somethin' right? XD )**

**anyways! tell me what you think! REVIEW! =D**


	3. Secrets get around fast

Chapter 3:Secrets get around fast

…

Adrian's POV

"Shit, shit ,shit, shit SHIT!" Adrian Growled, gripping the steering wheel of her car. She came to stop, as She watched an old lady crossed the road inches away from her. She glanced down at a small brown bag, sitting delicately in the passenger side seat "This is so not happening!"

She pulled into a Tim Hortens, drinking the last drops of water out of her water bottle, and throwing it in the back seat, with the other five ,she had bought at the store just minutes ago. Sighing heavily, she pulled out her cell phone, finding Ricky in her contacts, then 'new message' under it.

…

To: Ricky

From: Adrian.

We need to talk A.S.A.P

…

Grabbing the little brown bag, from the seat beside her, she threw her phone in her pocket, and got out of the car. Slamming it shut, she made her way into the store. She approached the door, reading 'girls bathroom'. Pushing on it, she realised it was locked.

Seriously, what does a girl have to do, to go to the freaking bathroom!

She looked behind her, at the mid-aged women, cleaning off one of the tables by the far window. She walked over to the women. "excuse me?" the lady turned around, fake smile plastered on her face.

"yes?" The women asked, continuing to scrub the little table in front of her, Adrian placed a hand on her hip, as she crossed her legs tightly.

"yeah ,I need the bathroom key? It's an emergency." the women looked down at the brown bag in Adrian's hand, and gasped lightly "oh.." she whispered.

"I'm sorry, the bathroom is out of service. But I know your…uh…situation." The women smiled, softly at her, and took a glance around the store. "but I can let you use the staff bathroom, if that's okay? It's always cleaner, and much better for…what your doing."

It wasn't THAT obvious was it? Not every pregnancy test comes in a little brown bag. It just happened to be a coincidence.

The women pulled out a key, out of her pants pocket, and placed it in her hand. "just don't be too long. My boss won't allow this". Adrian smiled, wrapping her hand around the key.

A women-a complete stranger- was risking her job, just to help out a girl like her?

"God-thank-you so much!"

…

Grace's POV

..

To: Adrian

From: Grace

Where are you? Is Amy with you? Why aren't you guys at school? You better not be skipping together!

…

Grace huffed starring intensely at her cell phone. Something is going on and nobody is telling her! I mean she expects it from Adrian, but Amy and her are good friends! Why wouldn't Amy tell her?

"Grace." Grace looks up from her phone,-like WAY up- at Jack, as he stands in front of her, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. She smiles up at him.

"Hey ,Jack. What's up?-oh hey, do you know where Amy, or Adrian are?" she asks, not letting him respond, before she speaks up again " I mean, It's not like them to skip….okay it is b-but to not even tell me about it?" she stutters, clearly upset.

"Are you okay Grace?" Jack shifts his weight from side to side, nervously. She pouts, for a second before shacking it off.

"yep ,I'm fine. So….How are you?" She smiles.

"I need to tell you something…" Jack meets her eyes, and she can tell he's hiding something.

Great, another secret.

"Well?" Grace says, waiting anxiously to hear what he has to say.

"It's about Ricky…and Amy…"

"Why? -what happened? Is something wrong?"

"Well…Ashley …yesterday, she said she wanted to use Amy's cell phone, cause she couldn't find the home phone, and when she walked into the bedroom, she…"

"she…? She what?"

"she, ..kind of saw Amy and Ricky having sex."

Grace's jaw dropped "WHAT!" she screams, causing attention to the group of people surrendering the hallways. She whispers "b-b-but Adrian's with Ricky! How…how could Amy do that to Adrian!-I mean I understand Ricky-but Amy? Their BESTFRIENDS! Oh, my god!-oh MY GOD!" Grace paced back and forth.

Jack looked around nervously at the people starring and glaring. "grace…you can't tell ANYONE okay? I promised Ashley I wouldn't say anything."

Grace stopped pacing, standing in front of him, with a confused glare "why would Ashley tell YOU that?-out of everyone she knows….she tells YOU?"

Jack sighed "Fine, Madison told me."

Grace gasped "that means Lauren knows…which means Jason knows, who probably talked to Ben…who would tell Adrian, because he's in love with Amy, and would do ANYTHING to get her….then Adrian would kill Amy, then Ricky and Adrian would bre-"

"Okay! I get it!"

"You have to talk to Jason! He can't tell Ben! ,I'll talk to Amy…then everything will be back to normal."

"Nothing is normal with this situation."

…

Adrian lays a hand on her leg, keeping it from shacking, as she watches the little white stick sitting on one of the bathroom sinks. Ten more seconds. Ten more seconds until that white stick chooses her future. What is she gonna do?

She glances at her phone, for the time.

8:32pm

The phone makes a 'ding' sound, telling her she's got a new message.

…

To: Adrian

From: Ricky

Why, whats wrong?

…

Adrian slides her phone back in her pocket, as she gets off the top of the sink. A knock is heard from the other side of the door, and she starts to panic.

"Hey ,hunny ,are you almost done in there?" The familiar voice says, and she sighs. It's just that nice women.

"Umm ..one second!" she grabs the pregnancy test off the sink, dropping it back into the bag before she even gets a peak at what it says. She makes her way outside, and drives to the one place she feels safe. Amy's house.

…

Amy's POV

"hey ,Ames, someone's at the door for you. Says it's an emergency?.." Amy's dad, looks at her confused. Amy looks up from the book, she was reading.

"Who is it?" Amy closes her book, sitting up from the bed, pulling her messy knotted hair into a high ponytail.

"Some blonde girl." her dad shrugs and walks out of her room. She glances at her phone. No messages. Ricky hasn't texted her all day…but she's supposed to be happy about that. She's supposed to pretend nothing ever happened between them. So why did she want him to text her so bad?

Forbidding herself to be upset over something so stupid, she finally makes her way down stairs, to the front door. She opens the door, when Grace nearly drowns her in a hug.

Amy's eyes widen as she asks "W-w-what are you doing?"

"God, I though I was a GOOD friend! But here you are hurting all by yourself!-I'm SO sorry, Amy!" Grace releases her from the hug "I'm going to help you through this. Okay? Then everything will go back to normal!" Grace tries to go for another hug, but Amy steps away from her.

What was she talking about? And since when did they become 'good friends'?

"WHAT are you talking about?"

"Oh ,Amy. I know you hurting, but you don't have to deny it anymore. I'm here for you." Grace smiled at her.

"Will you just-just stop saying that. Your freaking me out." Amy closed the door, as Grace pushes by her.

Grace sighs ,loudly "wow…your worst than I thought." Amy rolls her eyes

"GRACE! There's NOTHING wrong with me!" Amy screams "Now, leave!"

Grace looked at her, putting a hand on her shoulder "Your …'doing it' with Ricky, aren't you?" Amy opens her mouth to speak, before the doorbell rings again. Ignoring Grace's call to her, Amy opens the door.

"Amy," Adrian sobs. As she says this, Amy glances down at the little bag, Adrian held against her side.

Oh, no. no, no, no, no.

Grace clearrs her throat, at the awkward silence "I…I'm gonna go. Amy, we'll talk later?" Amy nods ,starring at Adrian, shocked. Graces pushes passed them, and closes the door softly.

…

To: Jack

From: Grace

Your never gonna believe what just happened.

…

Okay, so there wasn't any Ricky/Amy moments in this chapter, cause I wanted to get the secrets and pregnancy stuff going.

Soo…is Adrian Pregnant? 0_0

Lol don't worry ,Ramy is end game ;)

REVIEW 3


	4. Hidden Feelings

Chapter 4: Hidden feelings

Amy was blank for words. Everything was running through her mind; all the possibilities of what Adrian was so upset about; what she was holding.

Oh god! What if she found out about her and Ricky? What if she tries to hit her? Oh my gosh.

"Don't hit me!-I'm sorry!" Amy says, before she can take it back, shielding her face with her hands. Adrian walks in slowly, brushing by Amy with a confused look

"What?-what's wrong with you? Why would I hit you?" She hears Adrian's voice get farther and farther as she makes her way to the kitchen "you should be the one hitting ME. Hitting some sense into me, at least." Adrian grumbles unhappily.

Amy's eyes catch side of the brown little bag again, as Adrian sets it on the kitchen table. "Your family home?" Adrian looks up at her. Amy shacks her head 'no' and sits across from her.

'Adrian… what's in the bag?" Amy finally asks, the question she'd been dying to ask, since Adrian walked through her door.

Adrian's eyes fill with tears, as Amy pulls the bag to her slowly. "Don't look. Please. I'm not ready."

Amy knew exactly what Adrian was talking about, just seconds before she pulls out a white stick. "Amy.." Adrian sobs into her hands.

The stick is facing downwards, as Amy pulls it out. She chokes back her tears, and flips it over.

…

Ricky looks up at the butcher shop door, the bell 'dings' as an angry Jack comes storming through the door. Ricky throws the cloth he had been using to whip a table, over his shoulder, as Jack storms towards him.

"Dude, what the hell! What's wrong with you? Well, there's a lot of things, but that's not what I'm getting at." Jack says, and Ricky glares at him.

"Hey, watch it!" Ricky warns him. Jack scoffs at his words.

"I should watch it? Maybe YOU should watch it, next time you cheat on your girlfriend with AMY!" Jack screams.

Ricky takes the cloth off his shoulder, and re-whips the counter in front of him, as Jack stares at the back of his head coldly. "you know, at first I thought it was just another silly rumour …I thought 'Ricky?, no Ricky wouldn't do that. He LOVES Adrian.' boy, was I WRONG."

Ricky whips around, to meet Jack's eyes "This is has nothing to do with you. It's none of your business. I had reasons for doing what I did. Reasons your never going to know, so back off before something happens, that we'll both regret."

"I'm just saying. If you loved Adrian, you wouldn't of fell for someone else."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think you have feelings for Amy."

"I-I don't have feeling for Amy. I never had feelings for Amy. Now take my advice and leave."

Jack turns towards the door, and stops "You could love whoever you want, but I think Adrian needs you the most right now."

Ricky's eyes meet Jack's for a moment before he speaks up "what are you talking about?" Ricky asks, as Jack attempts at leaving again, rolling his eyes.

"Adrian stopped by Amy's, while Grace was talking to her…said she had a pregnancy bag with her." Jack tells Ricky, with a sympathetic look.

"What the hell is a pregnancy bag?"

"You know…the bag you get, when you buy a pregnancy test..?"

"You get a special bag for a pregnancy test?"

"Ricky! Are you listening to yourself? Adrian might be pregnant!"

"Adrian might be pregnant?" Ben asked, shocked, as he comes close to them. Ricky glances at Ben, and shoots a deadly glare at Jack.

"Okay…well…this is awkward .Bye." Jack speed walks out the door, as Ben stands impatiently in front of Ricky.

"Hello?- Adrian might be pregnant?" Ben waves a hand in front of Ricky's face, and he smacks it away.

"No. It was a joke."

"Your lying." Ben whines, and Ricky rolls his eyes ,annoyed.

Ricky, ignoring Ben following after him like a lost puppy, attempts at clearing off another table.

"Ya know, I can get you fired for lying to me. It's a pretty big deal around here-" Ben starts. Ricky turns around, glaring at him.

"Get me FIRED? What are you, five? Geez. My personal business, as I just told Jack, is nobody's business but MINE. If I lied, then I lied. I'm not gonna get fired for it. So cool off, pretty boy. Getting me fired, and hating on me is not gonna make Amy love you. You know that right?" Ben gasped lightly, at Ricky.

"I'm not hating you to get Amy-although I think she just might like you- I can hate you, just because I can."

"Okay. Hate me. Are we done here? I have to do something."

"I sure hope your going to see if Adrian is pregnant."

"As a matter of fact I am." Ricky lifts his apron over his head, placing it down on the counter.

"oh…and for the record, Say away from Amy. She has enough problems." Ricky yells out to Ben, as he walks outside into the chilly night.

…

Amy whips the single tear, falling from her face onto her hand and takes a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she remembers when things were so simple; happy. She rests her head against the back of the couch, and sighs. Everything was better then. Without Ricky.

Sometimes she thinks, if she never met Ricky, if should would be with Ben right now. She knows he likes her. It could be the perfect opportunity for a new start. A new person. A new Relationship. This could work.

She's taken out of her thoughts, when the doorbell rings. The slightest hope it's Ricky. But the rest hopes it's Ben. They need to talk.

Feeling the cold kitchen floor against her feet, as she walks across it, gives her chills all along her back. She opens the door, expecting the unexpected.

"Amy." Ricky whispers.

She stares at him, and she feels she about to throw up her insides.

"Ricky.." She says, but it comes out more like a question.

"Adrian here?" he asks. Of course he wasn't her for her.

"She left a few minutes ago, she should be home by now." She says, just above a whisper, as she tries not to fall to the ground and cry.

Ricky stands still in the doorframe, looking down at his feet as he speaks " is she.. Pregnant?"

She hesitates slightly, and sighs " No. She's not pregnant, Ricky." she see's him sigh in relief "It would make this a whole lot easier though." did she just say that out loud?

"No, it wouldn't." she's surprised when he frowns at her.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't know how long Adrian and I will be together, Amy. Maybe I don't want to be with her anymore. Maybe…I want to start a relationship with someone else." He tells her, and she swears she saw a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Well whoever it is, I hope you'll be happy. I don't want this to be awkward between us, Ricky. I want us to be friends…good friends." Lies. All lies.

"Friends…right." He mumbles something quickly after that, but she couldn't quite hear it.

"I should go…and see Adrian." he looks across her driveway, to the house in front of hers.' Was it wrong to want to be here, instead of the house across the street?' Ricky thought. "um…I'll see you later."

"Bye." She whispers ,and closes the door slowly, watching him walk down her driveway. Walking back across her cold kitchen tiles, tears start to sting her eyes. She glances up at the clock. 10:07

Was it too late to give Ben a call?

…

Okay, so first, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews! Seriously, I get this little happy moment when you guys leave reviews on how much you liked the chapter. It encourages me to write faster.

Oh, and when I said 'REVIEW 3' at the end of the last chapter it didn't actually mean I needed 3 reviews to continue. It was actually supposed to be a heart. But I guess it didn't really turn out lol

Aaaaaanyways!, back to the important stuff!

Feel free to leave a REVIEW : )

Ps .If anyone has any suggestions on what should happen in the next chapter, don't be afraid to speak up. : )


	5. Unexpected

Chapter 5: Unexpected

Please leave a message after the beep.

BEEEEP.

Amy tightens her grip on the phone, pressed against her ear. Crap. Obviously, she didn't think this through .Again. What does she say? 'hey, It's Amy. Trying to get over Ricky cause we've secretly been seeing each other , but he chose Adrian instead of me,. Soooo if you wanna go out to secretly make him jealous, call me…Bye.' yea…no.

She panics when she remembers the answering machine is still playing. She hangs up quickly and throws her cell phone on the bed.

Holding her head in her hands, she sighs. Ben is gonna think something's wrong, her hanging up every time she dials his number and he answers, or it going to answering machine and she goes off into daydreaming, leaving the message playing for a little over five minutes. She's only called him twice. Today at least.

So when she gets to school that Monday, he's breathing heavily , standing in front of her, as she lifts her bag over her shoulder. "Oh, Ben! I was looking for you!" she says, and he frowns.

"Looking for me! I was looking for YOU! I was calling you, why weren't you answering?" Ben closes his phone, shoving it in his jeans pocket "What happened, why did you call me at like 10:30 at night, then early this morning? -are you in pain? Do you need a doctor? God, I should've come once you called the first time-sorry-I"

She was right. He was definitely freaking out.

She shacks her head, laughing slightly, from his freak out "Ben-Ben- Just…calm down. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh…kay. So your not hurt?" he asks, and she shacks her head 'no' leaving him with a big sigh of relief. "Don't…like, ever do that again. Okay?"

"Okay…I'm glad you cared so much." She blushes slightly, causing him to smile down at her.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

…

"Get away from me, Jack!" Adrian screams, taking her wrist away from his hand, that had just grabbed onto it.

"I'm not leaving!… just…god, Adrian. How could you not tell me? I had to find out from GRACE!" Jack fumed in anger. Adrian shots him a cold deadly glare.

"Because it's none of your freaking business!"

"It is if that were MY CHILD!" Adrian gasps at his words, peaking her head outside her door, to see if anybody around her street were listening to their conversation. She pulls him inside, and slams the door closed.

Adrian leans against the door, watching Jack stand uncomfortably in her small hallway, leading to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be late for school."

"Maybe I should just tell Ricky-" he said, glancing up to the ceiling nervously. Glaring at him,

She pushed herself off the door.

"Oh no. Now you listen to me, perv." Adrian walks up to him " You tell Ricky ANYTHING, and I will make sure your reputation at this school goes down the drain. And…" Adrian runs a finger down his chest " I'm sure you wouldn't want your precious Grace finding out about your cheating with me, yeah?"

Jack swallows hard, and nods. "But he'll find out, Adrian. Either you tell him or you don't."

"The only person that knows about this is us. So if this gets out…"

"It won't. I swear." Adrian smirks, as Jack speed walks back to her front door. "…not that Ricky would care, anyways." Jack mumbles and leaves the house.

Did he just say what she thinks he said?

…

"Go out with me." Amy says, as Ben stands shocked at her. Maybe he didn't hear her. Now what? she already said it twice, what does she do now? Stand there until he moves? …

"Ben? Are you…are you okay?" She asks, and he laughs lightly. She sighs. He's fine.

"S-Sorry. You kinda took me by surprise," Ben says, and Ricky takes that time, to walk by them. "Of course I'll go out with you!" Ben smiles.

She see's Ricky stop for a moment, then carry on like nothing happened. She turns her attention back to Ben, and smiles "Great! Well, I'm gonna be late for class. Bye."

"Bye, Amy." She hears him call to her, when she walks off in the opposite direction of where Ricky had disappeared to. She tries not to think about him though, she tries to think about her new found amazing, caring, sweet-loving boyfriend. All of those things were great…but they're not Ricky.

…

-3 Minutes Ago-

Ricky pulls the doors open, as he enters the school. He looks behind him, as Ben storms down the hall, out of breathe. He watches him run up to his friends, they nod and he starts running again, past another bunch of people, turning left down the other hallway. He shrugs and decides he'll see what's up later. He walks by Ben's group of friends, which he'd never talked to before, and wonders where Adrian was. They had a fight yesterday when he got to her house, it started about the pregnancy, but ended with something about not listening enough to her. Of course he wasn't listening to her, so he didn't actually catch what she was saying, cause he didn't really care.

"Yeah, heard she like called him at ten-thirty last night, then early this morning. Wonder what's up." Someone says, and when he looks up to see who it is, it's one of Ben's friends.

"Yeah, I didn't even know Amy HAD Ben's number, let alone call him." The other one laughed, and Ricky slowed his pace, to try to catch the rest of the conversation.

"He said she kept hanging up or something- soooo awkward."

That was the last he heard, as he grew farther and farther away from them. He turns the corner, and spots Amy and Ben by her locker. She talking to Ben but he can't see what he's saying, because his back is towards him. He decides to speed up, and as he passes them, he catches Ben say 'Of course I'll go out with you!"

His whole body stops for a moment, and he feels his heart breaking. He reminds himself, that she's probably watching him, and starts walking again like nothing happened. But something did happen. He got his heart broken from someone he didn't even realize he had feeling for. And now. ..It was too late.

…

Amy shoves her books in her locker roughly, groaning as someone familiar calls to her

"AMY!" Amy turns her head, to the peppy blond her, bouncing happily over to her. She stops in front of Amy, placing her small hand on her shoulder "how are you holding up? Oh my god!-" she blond girl squeals, causing Amy to force her eyes closed at the loud- very loud- noise.

"Graaaace" Amy groans "I have a headache, cool it down okay?" the blond nods excitingly, and goes back to what she was saying.

"Soooo, guess what I heard!" Grace sings out the words, taking a hand off Amy's shoulder to clap her hands together happily. Amy raising an eyebrow, and Grace smiles "Your going out with BEN!- GOD I'M SO EXCITED!… seriously…you guys are like.. PERFECT for each other!" Grace giggles, bouncing off the balls of her feet.

"How did-…I only asked him an hour ago.." Grace rolled her eyes at the confused girl.

"Come on, lets go to lunch. Adrian and Rick-" Grace froze for a second "uh…forget it. Lets just go to lunch." Grace's smile returns, and she clings to Amy's arm, leading her towards her car.

They get outside, and Amy see's Adrian and Ricky leaning against Adrian's car, and Jack standing awkwardly near Grace's car as he stares intensely at Adrian and Ricky kissing. Amy's throat goes dry, as she watches them. Ricky didn't look to interested in it, as he noticed both Amy and Grace walking towards them.

"Grace," Amy growls, as Grace speeds up, towards their friends. "where are we going?"

"Oh.." Grace looks at her and smiles " just… some restaurant. Your willing to take next period off, yeah? Great! Lets go."

They reach their friends, and Adrian glares at Amy.

"Where have you been! You've totally ignored me like ALL WEEKEND." Adrian gives Amy another childish glare, as the others watch them. It soon softens, and she pulls Amy into a hug. "whatever. I missed you."

Amy opens her moth to say something, before Grace yells "okay let's go!" she goes to pull Grace's car door open, before a strong muscular arm pulls her away.

"Thought we were friends." Ricky whispers, as they walk back to Adrian's car.

"We…we are." She lies, and she avoids his eyes.

"Didn't know friends avoided each other." She looks up at him, and he glances at her before fixing his gaze on Adrian.

"I'm not… avoiding you, Ricky." she mumbles, glancing back at Grace, who had just got into her car.

"Could've fooled me."

"GUYS COME ON!' Adrian hops off the trunk of her car, and goes into the drivers side of the vehicle.

…

"Oh my GOD!" Grace squeals, clinging to Jack's arm "This place is beautiful!"

They all look around, the booths everywhere, the light chatting from couples, the sweet music playing, the dim lights surrounding the area.

"Yea, it's great…- lets eat!" Jack licks his lips, starving since haven't eaten since breakfast. Grace hits his arm lightly, warning him to be polite.

The waitress comes up to them, grabbing five menu's under the stand in front of her, before smiling at the small group. "Hi, uh.. five?" she assumed, and Adrian nodded.

"Okay, follow me." She passes a few couples, cuddling in their booths, before she stops at a big round table in the back, placing the menu's all around the table. "'Kay, the waiter will be right with you." she tells them, and leaves the five alone.

Jack's the first to sit, at the end, followed by Grace, who sat next to Amy, then Adrian ,and Ricky on the other end.

…

Amy looks around the table. Grace and Adrian are deep in conversation, while Jack tries speaking up every once in a while, to try to stay in the conversation and she's pretty sure Ricky's looked everywhere else but at her in the last ten minutes.

It's kind of pissing her off a little bit.

So she speaks up, "Uh.. food's gonna be a while, mind if I use the restroom?" everyone looks at her, before Ricky gets up from the booth, letting Adrian out, so she can get out. When she finally shifts down the seat to get out, she stands up, as Adrian shoots right back to her seat, quicker then a bullet. She turns around, and walks passed Ricky. She feels their hands touch lightly, as she does, and she can tell he felt it too, because when she looks back at him, he's starring at her.

…

She's washing her hands, when he pushes the 'girls' washroom open. She gasps "Ricky! You can't be in here!" she hisses.

Clearly he doesn't care, because he walks towards her. "Were not over." he tells her simply.

She turns around, leaning against the sinks. 'Excuse me?" she looks at him in disbelief " We were never something to be not over from!"

He walks a little closer to her, and she swallows hard. He smirks. "But you wanna be, don't you?"

She looks up at him wide-eyed "I…no.I don't."

"Then why isn't Ben here? " He whispers, and she raises an eyebrow.

"What does Ben have to do with this?"

He pushes her hair back behind her ear "you only asked him out to make me jealous." his hand travels down to her waist, lightly. " It worked."

"What about Adrian?" she asks, reminding herself to breathe, as his hands roam her body.

"Fuck Adrian." Ricky breathed out against her neck. He lifts his head to look at her, and she pulls his lips to hers.

He backs them up against the wall, as he attempts to unbutton her jeans.

It's happening again. Why is she letting it happen again!

Her hands reach to lift his shirt over his head, and this is the moment she realized she was too weak to stop it now. She loved him, and though she'll date Ben to hide it, it was this moment she realized she had broken her promise, betrayed her best friend- again- and her new boyfriend, Ben.

What she hadn't realized was that there was someone else there…

…

That's the chapter! Hope you liked it : )

REVIEW! : )

Chapter 6: PREVIEW

' I know you secret' was written across a big orange envelop .She tore open the top, pulling out a bunch of blown up pictures of her and Ricky in the Restroom last night.

Written across the back of the last photo in big red letters, of her and Ricky; her against the wall, jeans down to her ankles, Ricky covering the rest of her, shirtless said 'this ones for Adrian'


	6. Not Always What It Looks Like

Chapter 6: Not Always What It Looks Like

…

"ADRIAN, HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! TO RICKY! IT'S HUMILIATING! How could you?" Amy cries, as she follows Adrian down the school hallway.

Adrian whips around, fuming with anger, eyes dark and red from crying, squeezing her firsts into tight balls, as she screams "NO! I DON'T CARE! YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU RUINED EVERYONES LIFE! YOU DESERVE IT!…after what you did to me, I hope you go to hell!" as her left hand slaps across Amy's right cheek.

Amy's hand fly's up to her right cheek, and winces in pain.

"Well their friendship is LONG gone." A girl whispers from behind them.

…

- I day ago-

"So what now?" Amy looks at him through the bathroom mirror, as she fixes her messy hair. He pulls his shirt over his head, and she starts to feel sick to her stomach. It was probably the guilt, eating her alive.

"I gotta go." He gives her a sympathetic look, before unlocking the door. She snorts out a laugh.

".. déjà vu" She whispers. He sighs, running a hand through his thick hair, and walks up to her.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I really am. I shouldn't have done this to you. You deserve so much more." he tucks her hair behind her ear, as her eyes fall shut at his touch.

"No, I don't. I'm where I want to be." He shacks his head, and steps away.

"No. You don't want to be here, I dragged you into this mess, and I'm sorry. This…what were doing…It's going to hurt a lot of people, you being one of them. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Amy."

She opens her eyes, as he walks further away from her. " What are you saying?" She chokes out, holding back her tears.

"You know what I'm saying." He whispers, and opens the bathroom door "just…uh, wait a few minutes before you come out. Don't want it to be too suspicious, okay?" he doesn't wait for her answer, before he's out the door and down the hall, and she's backed up against the wall with her legs up to her stomach, letting the tears roll down from her face, down to her white shirt.

…

"Oh-my-god!" Grace squeals, after whispering something to Adrian, as Amy scoots over, to sit where she had sat just minutes ago. "We should totally try out for the Talent Show!" everyone groans, except Grace.

"YES!" Jack yells, rubbing his hands together. Grace smiles.

"See? At least SOMEONE appreciates my fabulous idea's." Grace frowns, when Jack laughs.

"Who's talking about you?" Jack scoffs, and Ricky laughs. "I'm just hungry!" their eyes fall on the waiter walking to the table.

Amy looks at the food and licks her lips. What's wrong with her? She's never been more hungry in her life! …wow, that cheeseburger looks good…

The waiter places down everyone's food in front of them.

…

They all step out of the restaurant, heading towards their cars. Grace and Jack get into Grace's car, and Ricky's already in Adrian's car , as Adrian and Amy walk towards it, thought the parking lot.

'So, are you going to your last period class?' Adrian asks, and Amy shacks her head.

"Uh.. no .I'm just gonna head home." Amy lets out a small smile, to her best friend.

" 'Kay, I guess we'll drop you off on our way back then?" Amy looks up at Adrian's car, and sighs.

"Um.. actually, I'm not really feeling well, I'm just gonna take the bus."

She wasn't lying either. She really wasn't feeling well. Maybe cause she ate like 3 burgers? It was weird. She's never THAT hungry.

Adrian frowns " Fine, but tomorrow, you and me, we're going shopping, Kay?" Amy nods and waves to all her friends, before walking over to the bus stop, across the street.

…

It's when she's walking up her driveway, that she starts to get dizzy. And it's on her dad's car tire, where she throws up. She kneels down, clenching her stomach. She felt like someone was banging a bat over her head, repeatedly. God, this wasn't good.

"I told you to leave me ALONE!" Someone hisses behind her. She stands up, leaning against the car for support.

"I can't leave you alone, Adrian…I think…I think I want to ..be with you." Jack says, honestly. Amy gasps and quickly recovers with a hand to her mouth, to keep herself quite. Little did she know, Ricky watching the couple too.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Adrian shacks her, and laughs in disbelief." you are unbelievable. I'm not pregnant jack! Okay? Get that through your huge hollow head." Jack looks at her In disbelieve, which is kind of the same look Amy has on. " sorry, was that too smart for you? Kay let me try again." Adrian clears her throat. "I'm not pregnant. If I'm not pregnant, then there's no baby. There's no YOUR baby. If there's no YOUR baby, then there's no need for this conversation. And there's no need to get together. Got it? Now leave me alone!"

Amy felt the nauseating feeling in her stomach again, as she quickly walks- practically tripping over an orange envelop- into the house. She picked up the envelop setting it on the table, as she ignored the shooting pains in her stomach.

'I know your secret' was written across the top. She tore the top off the envelop and pulled out a few pieces of paper. She laid them across the table. "Oh my g-" she realized it was blown up pictures of her and Ricky in the restaurant bathroom, a few hours ago. But how did they even…they wouldn't have enough time..

The fan in the kitchen, blew across the table, causing one of the pictures to slid off the wooden table. She bent down to pick it up, and saw 'This one is for Adrian.' written in blue, on the back of the photo. She starts to panic, and flips the photo over, revealing her and Ricky..

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and squeals "oh my god!" she flips around, and Ben flinches behind her.

"S-sorry, did I- I didn't mean to scare you." Ben laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh, ..it's uh-fine. It's fine." she stutters, quickly gathering al the photo's and shoving them back into the envelop.

Ben looks down at it, and raises and eyebrow "what's that?" Amy glances down at the envelop, like she didn't already know what he was talking about.

"My dad. He. ..he's looking for a new job, and I guess someone excepted him?" she clears her throat, and shoves the envelop in one of the kitchen draws. She was such a bad liar .Her dad was looking for a new job? Puh-lease!

Ben nods, so she's guesses he bought it. She smiles, and she feels that sharp pain in her stomach again. Rap, she almost forgot about that.

"You feeling okay, Amy?" she shacks her head 'no' as she runs up the stairs. "Amy!" Ben calls after her, as he hears a dinging sound, coming from the table. He looks at it.

"Why is Ricky calling her?" He whispers, and smirks, pressing 'answer' He clears his throat. " Um…hello?"

"Uh-Ben?" He hears Ricky question.

"yes. Do you need something?" Ben says, snickering to himself.

"Why are you answering Amy's phone? Where is she?"

"Oh.. .well, we're kinda in the middle of something, Ricky. Can she call you back?- oh, Amy! Not the WHIPPED CREAM, the CHOCOLATE SYRUP!" Ben yells, like he's actually talking to Amy.

"Uh -yea, sure .I'll…call later." he hears the dial tone, and smirks again. He places the cell phone back on the table, and looks down the hall to see if Amy was coming. She wasn't.

"Daddy's new job, huh?" he laughs, pulling out the drawing holding the orange envelop. He picks it up, and shoves it in his bag.

…

Adrian gasps. "OH ,NO SHE DIDN'T!" Adrian growls "THAT BITCH!"

Ben smirks at her, as Adrian stares at the picture in disgust. "This was…today?" she asks, and he nods.

"Okay Amy Juergens, you played this game. Now I'm gonna end it." Adrian grabs the orange envelop out of Ben's hands, and storms out of the house.

…

Ricky stepped into school the next morning. He was pissed off. Adrian cheated on him with JACK! And then she didn't even have the nerve to tell him, that- if she was pregnant- that he could possibly not be the father.

He heard whispers, and people were looking at him strange. Some guy high-fived him, girls giving him even glares, some disgusting looks. What? Did he forget to wear pants or something?

He looked up at his locker. "What the fuck!" he ripped off the photo, held by a piece of tap, tapped onto his locker. It was him and Amy, in the bathroom yesterday. He grew angrier, and slammed his fists into the locker, when he heard two familiar voices, screaming, their voices echoing throughout the school.

…

Ooooo DRAMA!

Okaaay, so Thats chapter 6... :P

REVIEW : )


	7. Lies On Top Of Lies

_Recap of Chapter 6: Ricky stepped into school the next morning. He was pissed off. Adrian cheated on him with JACK! And then she didn't even have the nerve to tell him, that- if she was pregnant- that he could possibly not be the father._

_He heard whispers, and people were looking at him strange. Some guy high-fives him, girls giving him even glares, some disgusting looks. What? Did he forget to wear pants or something?_

_He looked up at his locker. "What the fuck!" he ripped off the photo, held by a piece of tap, tapped onto his locker. It was him and Amy, in the bathroom yesterday. He grew angrier, and slammed his fists into the locker, when he heard two familiar voices, screaming, their voices echoing throughout the school._

**Chapter 7: Lies on top of Lies**

-5 minutes earlier-

Amy walks into school the next morning. She was still nauseous. She had been up most of the night, and she was dead tired. Her eyes were droopy, and her hair looked like a mess, she felt like she wasn't even there. She groans, as her phone buzzed in her jeans pockets. She pulls it out, and reads it.

…

To: Amy

From: Grace

DON'T COME TO SCHOOL! PLEASE!

…

She reads it over again, and raises an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"Slut." some girl giggles behind her.

"I _know!_ What a bitch!" another girl whispers.

"She's so desperate she's willing to steal her best friends man." the first girl scoffed.

Amy's eyes widen and she looks up from her phone. "oh, no…no." she choked back her tears. They were everywhere. The photo's from last night. Taped on lockers, the walls, people were holding them and laughing, some were scattered along the floor…

A tear rolls down her now flushed cheeks, and she runs into the girls bathroom. She ran into the first stall, and harshly locked it. She turned around, spotting another picture tapped to the wall. It was two pictures, splitting half the page. The first one was her and Ricky, the second one was her crying against the same wall, as the first picture.

"NO!" she screams, crumpling the paper up into a little ball, and fell to the floor.

She sat there for a moment, starring at the slightly off coloured wall, before her. This was where she shed her first tear for Ricky. The first time she had gotten her heart broken by him. The first time she realized she loved him.

The bathroom door squeaked open, and someone had locked themselves in the stall beside her. She pressed her ear against the wall, when she heard sniffling. Glancing underneath the stall beside her she realizes who it was.

"Adrian?" she whispers. They stand up, walking out of the stall. She heard the water running, so she wiped her tears from her eyes and cheeks, and stepped out of the stall, to where Adrian was standing, tears streaming from her face. "Adrian.." she says softly, reaching out for her.

Adrian flinches back " Don't…touch me." she hissed " I'm not gonna feel sorry for you. I don't care how close we were. I hope you've learned a lesson from this; don't fuck your best friends boyfriend! Slut!" she hissed.

"So, you did this? The pictures? ALL over the school?"

"Oh, don't give me that look." Adrian rolls, her eyes, and Amy reaches out to her again.

"look, I just…" Amy starts,

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" Adrian yells, storming out of the bathroom, causing more attention, more attention they really didn't need.

"ADRIAN! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! TO RICKY! IT'S HUMILIATING! You didn't even listen to what I had to say!- why I did what I did! " Amy cries, as she follows Adrian down the school hallway.

Adrian whips around, fuming with anger, eyes dark and red from crying, squeezing her firsts into tight balls, as she screams "NO! I DON'T CARE! YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU RUINED EVERYONES LIFE! YOU DESERVED THIS!…after what you did to me, I hope you go to _hell!"_ she yells, as her left hand slaps across Amy's right cheek.

Amy's hand fly's up to her right cheek, and winces in pain.

"Well their friendship is LONG gone." A girl whispers from behind them.

"HEY!" both girls turn around, to see Ricky approaching them, with an unpleasant look, clenching a piece of paper against his side. He pulled on Adrian's arm, taking her to the side. "What the hell is this!" he hissed, showing her the photo he had harshly ripped off his locker just minutes ago.

She glanced at it, then at Amy who had a large red spot, forming on her right cheek. "It's the truth." she whispers, softly.

Ricky lets out a rough laugh " You want the _truth_?" he looked at the crowed surrounding them "How 'bout, next time you choose to fuck two guys, and your possibly pregnant? make sure you know who the frikin' FATHER IS! Cause apparently, _Jack_ thinks differently .Yea.. So, don't go pitying yourself sweetheart, cause you're in just as much shit as everyone else."

Every gasped, and Amy's jaw almost dropped to the ground, and tears started to form in her eyes. Everyone glanced between Adrian, and Amy, waiting for one or the other to react to Ricky's outburst.

Adrian started sobbing "Ricky, I'm so sorry. I…we…I cheated on you with Jack, because.. I knew you were with some girl- not any one in particular, but I knew. I knew you were cheating on me! You were disappearing all the time, ignoring my phone calls, spacing out in the middle of our conversations. I knew you were cheating, I just…didn't bring myself , to face the obvious…" she glanced at Amy, and sighed " Your not in love with me. Once maybe, but I've been doubting that , for about a month now. But now, I know the truth. You love her. You've always loved HER!" Adrian cries, and she glances around at the group forming around them. "What, is my life a fucking movie or something!"

The crowed backs away slowly, and Adrian can feel her heart speed up. She takes a deep breath, and before she knows it, her hand collides with Ricky's cheek.

Amy glances around the hallway. What has she done…

Ricky's jaw clenches, and his hands turned into fists. Adrian's blood boiled, as she stomped over, closer to her now ex-boyfriend. "Hit me, Ricky. Hit me like I hit you!" She whispers, inches away from his face.

"Adrian, STOP IT!" Amy cuts in-between the two. She looks between them, and sighs to herself. She screwed up. Big time. But now she has to pay the price.

But hey, maybe this could be her final chance to start over. Her chance to finally get over Ricky, and she'd be damned if she were not to take it. She'd had enough of hurting the one's close to her.

She took a deep breath, and took a long glance at Adrian. " Adrian-listen to me. Ricky…he loves you, okay? He told me so. He made a horrible mistake, but I tricked him into it. Please understand me, okay? He stopped the affair- he couldn't go through with it, because he loved YOU" she pressed her lips together for a moment. It was hard lying to your best friend right in their face. But it's even harder letting go of the one you love, right?

"I am so so deeply sorry Adrian, You guys are like…the perfect couple, perfect for each other. I am SO sorry I ever intervened in your relationship, cause you guys really have something special. Something I wished I had, nut I don't. So I tried to take yours." she glanced at Ricky, who was giving her a sympathetic look.

Okay, so he knew she was lying. But it's not like he's jumping at the chance to correct her.

" And I'm not asking for forgiveness. Hell I wouldn't even forgive myself! But…forgive Ricky. Don't let your relationship fall to pieces over a stupid mistake. Okay?"

"Amy…" Adrian started, before Amy raises her hand to stop the girl.

"Just…before you attend on slapping me again, just think about what I said okay?" Amy lowered her hand, Laughing quietly at how unbelievable her life was. How it was all falling to pieces, and she was letting it. She turned back to Ricky, tears filling her eyes, for probably the third time, in about an hour. His eyes pleading for forgiveness. 'Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to try to save my relationship with Ben. Hence the pictures."

That might be a struggle.

She started down the hall, saving any dignity she had left. "Amy, wait!" she sighed, and continued walking. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. If you turn around, he'll only think you want him back. Don't turn aro-

She stops, taking herself from her deep thoughts, as she watched Ben, kiss a peppy, petite blonde, against the lockers across from her. Someone slaps into her back, just as she stops, and she around, she finds herself face to face with Ricky.

"Shit, sorry." He mumbles, Cleary embarrassed with himself.

"So.. uh, what you did back there.." He starts " Very generous might I add…but…why?" He asks, and she swallows hard, as she feels his hot breathe on her neck.

Relax Amy, he doesn't want you!

"Why w-what?'

"Why'd you lie for me?…I mean yes, I'm very thankful, cause you saved my ass, but I just wanted to know why you did it..?"

" People do crazy things when their in love." She blurts out, and turns around to glare at Ben, in attempt to hide her blushing, and her fast heart rate, before he walks around her, standing in front of her now.

"So you…love me?" He asks shocked.

Jeez, this guy can't take a hint. Does she need to _spell_ it out for him?

"Well, I- what are you even doing here? Chasing after me, after cheating on your girlfriend isn't really the way to go. Unless, you don't want her back…" she says, trying to sound curious, and not hopeful.

"I-" he starts before, Amy feels her stomach grumble, wrapping a hand around her stomach, she runs towards the girls restroom, Ricky on her tail.

…

She sits by the public toilet, as she wipes her mouth, when Ricky opens the stall door.

"Hey,' He whispers, sitting beside her, and rubs her back gently " You okay?"

She leans his head on his shoulder, and shakes her head " No, I just wanna go home." she mummers into his shoulder.

"Uh.. yea, sure." he extends his hand, as she stand up.

She raises an eyebrow " you sure you can miss first period to drop me off? If it's too much to ask than…" She rambles on, as she grips his hand, pulling her weight up. He scoff giving her an Are-You-Kidding-Me? Look.

"Ames, the whole school is full of nude photo's of the two of us. I'm pretty frikin' sure I'll be taking more then first period off." She laughs, at his words, and leans into him, not taking her hand out of his, and they walk out into the almost empty hallway.

"Are they like…together now?" Jack asks, as he and Grace turn the corner, revealing the couple heading out the door.

"Don't ask _me."_ Grace rolls her eyes, as she storms away from her now Ex boyfriend " why don't you ask ADRIAN!" she screams.

"GRAAAACE!" jack whines, chasing after her " WAIT!"

…

**Yay , chapter 7 finally done!**

**Although I have some of the next chapter done, I was going to add onto this chapter, but I really have _NO_ time on my hands at the moment. Having my computer break down, and all. _Suckssss :/_**

**So, sorry for the looooong wait.**

**And as always , REVIEW!**

**It always makes me happy : )**


	8. Three Weeks Too Many

**Chapter 8: Three weeks too many**

**You guys are probably gonna hate me for this, _but_..it just has to be done, so.. Forgive me? :) **

**It's a short chapter, but, i wanted to get a certian subject out of the way.**

**oh, and some of you are confused, i heard? to help; Amy is now 16, Ricky 17. And...well, i can't tell you if anybody is pregnant. And no.. Ricky and Amy are not together. Not _yet. ;) _**

…

"So.." Amy whispers softly, as she watches the rain drops run down the car window. They've been sitting in Ricky's car for the past five minutes, in comfortable silence. " so.." he replies, starring out his window, nothing in particular, but just enjoying the rain. "Thank you, again, for dropping me off. It means a lot." she takes a glance at him, and smiles slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, um…good luck with Adrian." He doesn't look her way, as she says it, so she takes it as a sign to leave. Gripping the door handle, when he speaks up,

"You don't know how bad I wish what you said to her was true. How I loved her; stopped the affair. But in reality, I don't. I don't love Adrian. I think I was more in love with the idea of loving her, you know? I'm just…I'm so confused right now." he finally takes the time to look at her, giving off a confused look. " Seeing my relationship with her now.. It's just all falling to pieces. And I really don't know what to do." he tells her, leaning against the car seat, tears filling up in his eyes.

One last glance at her house through the wet window, she slides down the seat, to where Ricky was, wrapping her arms around his 'It'll be okay. Everything we'll be fine, okay? Look- I. I really don't know what to say to you; this situation is so confusing, and its.. Its tearing me apart." He looks at her, both of them on the edge of tears, both having no idea, those tears were for the other. He pulls her closer to him, his lips meeting his, in a passionate kiss. She kiss him back for a slight second, before pulling away, sliding back to her seat.

"No. I'm not letting you do this again." She tells him, her voice rough and weak. She looks out her window again, avoiding his intense stare. "You do this every time, Ricky! every time, you have a problem in your life, something you can't handle, you run to me. You say, your done with her, you're not going back. And I TRUST you! But you do! You always go back, and I'm the fool, who actually let you fuck me, over and over again, only to see the next day, she's wrapped up in your arms. You act like you didn't to a fucking thing wrong! But it's wrong, we're wrong. I just…no." she shakes her head, and gets out the car, into the pouring rain, soaking her clothes. She runs to the side door, fishing out her keys from her purse. Hearing the slight sound of a door slamming behind her, and her name being called. She opens the door, and sighs.

"Amy, please- just…wait, please!" Ricky grabs her wrist, pulling her to him, slightly.

"What do you want me to say, Amy?" he chokes out, his tears fighting their way down his cheeks "I'm screwed up, okay? My childhood, screwed me up, probably forever. You don't think I hurt just as much as you do? I beat myself up everyday because of this, a-and I _know_ it's so screwed up of me, cause Adrian's my girlfriend, but you're the one I think about. All the time. I care about_ you_ ,and only you." she looks up at him, starring into his dark brown eyes.

"I remember you saying that, the first time you and Adrian had a fight." She frowns, looking down at her fully soaked clothes " How many times do you expect me to fall for this?"

He shakes his head, his hurt expression, pulling on her heart strings, as she watches his tears run down his face, similar to her own. She's opens her mouth to say something, something she'll probably regret, when she hears the distant sound of a phone ringing. She doesn't look at him, instead she walks into her house, and closes the door slowly. If she doesn't do it now, she never will.

She grabs the phone, sitting in the living room, with a shaky hand. " H-Hello?"

"Amy! oh thank god you're home." Her mother said, sighing into the phone " Look, you remember you aunt, Barbara?"

Amy's brow's stitched together, as she tries to remember "Uh..I think so, the one that was at the Christmas party a few years ago?" she hears her mother laugh slightly.

"Yea- yea, that one. She.. Fell down her stairs, down in her apartment, in California. We're up there right now, apparently she was on her way to the grocery store, and tripped." Her mother tells her, sympathy in her voice. Amy's eyes widen, in concern.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" she asked, and her head shot in the direction of a car, pulling out of her driveway.

He left.

"Yea, she's fine. She's in the hospital right now, but no-one can come visit her at the moment, so me and your father are gonna stay up here for the rest of the week. We'll be back around Sunday, if everything goes as planned."

Her stomach grumbles, and she frowns. Out of curiosity, holding the phone to her ear, she looks at the calendar hanging up in the kitchen. One…two…three..

Oh, my god.

"Oh, okay. I.. I gotta go though mom."

"Okay, oh and Amy, out of curiosity, and concern- _why_ are you not in school? It's like 11:00 am?" her mother asked, waiting patiently for her daughters reply.

Amy swallows hard, tearing her eyes away from the small calendar, "I wasn't feeling well. But I _really_ have to go Mom. Talk to you later on, okay?"

"Okay Amy, feel better. Bye Amy."

"B-Bye mom." She ends the call, letting the phone crash to the floor, as her eyes shoot back to the calendar

..

_**To: Grace**_

_**From: Amy**_

**_Three weeks late_.**

…

_**To: Amy**_

_**From: Grace**_

_**I'll stop at the pharmacy on my way. 20 min.**_

…

Her life was _over_.

…

**I didn't like this chapter. It was sad and depressing. But Life throws curve balls, and you just gotta deal. :P**

**Hope you liked the chapter though :)**

**REVIEW :)**


	9. Five Times As Sure As I'll Ever Be

**Sorry, it took so long, updating this chapter. I was having a hard time writing it. I actually rewrote this chapter about 3 or 4 times. I didn't know what direction I wanted to go, but I just hoped I chose the right one!**

**I really hope you guys like it! And thanks all of you, for the reviews! You make me so happy :) **

**and i reached _100_ reviews!...i don't know, that just made me excited. lol.**

**Chapter 9: "_Five Times As Sure As I'll Ever be"_**

…

" Grace, just wait! Lets talk, please!" Jack pleaded, as he chased the small blonde around the lunch room. "Stop ignoring me, and lets just talk!"

Grace turn around, one hand on her hip, the other holding up a lunch tray. " Or _what_? Are you going to DIE if I don't talk to you _right now_!"

Jack sighed " Please, Grace. Don't be like that!"

Grace scoffed " I can be whatever I want to be like!" She shouted, as someone shoved by them, tear stained cheeks, leather jacket slipping off one of the shoulders, as he sulked, continuing down the hall. "Did you see that?" she whispered.

Jack nodded, his eyes glued to the boy, as he disappeared down the hall. "Yeah…I feel bad for him."

" Look at him, Jack. Ricky is a mess. He's in love with his girlfriends best friend, cheated with her, and now it's all blowing up in his face. I don't want that for you, Jack." She looked up into his eyes, a shy smile escaped her lips " I don't want you to be tied down to me. If you love Adrian, Don't hold back. But if you're too scared, don't drag me along with you."

"I.." Jack started, before being interrupted by a chirping sound, coming from Grace's jeans pocket.

Smiling sadly at him, she pulled out her phone, reading over the new text she'd received. " Three weeks late?" she mumbled, squinting her eyes at the screen in front of her.

Jack leaned over her shoulder, confused " who's three weeks late? And like what,_ period_ kind of late?" he asked. Her eyes widened, and she turned her head to look at him.

"She's three weeks late!"

"Who?"

"Huh?…no-one." she shook her head wildly " I have to go. Tell Ms. Waters I can't make it to English!" She ran down the hall " Family emergency!"

He watched her, eyebrows stitched together " Wait… so your mom is pregnant?" he asked, causing the attention of the few students in the hallway.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, stopping at the back door of the school " No, Jack…ughh… text me later!" she yelled, and ran out of the school, pulling out her phone to reply to the recent text.

….

Why is there _so_ many Pregnancy test brands! One test, one brand, that's all you need, right? Do you really need four different brands telling you the exact same thing? SO not worth it. And their expensive too!

Grace sighed, grabbing one per brand, letting them fall into the red plastic basket, on the floor next to her.

Whatever, the more, the merrier.

"Grace? Is that you?" A voice said behind her, not hiding the surprise in their soft voice.

She turns around, kicking the basket under the shelf behind her " Uh….Ben…Hi!"

What is he _doing_ here!

"What, um…what are you doing here?" she said, smiling sweetly at the boy " Shouldn't you be in school?….or anywhere else?" she mumbled.

"Actually I stayed home today. Dad's at work, and… you know, Betty's not really feeling well, so I thought I'd-" he started.

"Oh, Ben, that's so sweet of you, but I'm really late for something. Chat later, bye!" she turns back around rolling her eyes slightly, before picking up the basket , holding it in front of her, blocking Ben's view.

"Are those _yours_? Grace, are you pregnant!" Ben asked, shocked.

_Dammit!_

She turned around, smile still plastered on her pretty face " No- of course not! Ben…who do you think I am? I would NEVER! I'm actually insulted right now. How DARE you accuse me of such a thing!"

His eyes widened " Oh no! I didn't mean…I really,… I didn't mean to upset you!"

Her fake tears running down her face ( she was a really good actress ) she cried "Get away from me, I don't feel like talking to you right now. Goodbye Ben." She turned around, speed walking down the small aisle, she smirked, wiping the tears off her face. She placed the basket on the cash register, and waited to pay.

She got in her car, throwing the bag in the seat beside her, she drove off to Amy's.

…

Amy sat on the couch, sobbing, tissues overflowing on the soft, comfy couch. Two tubs of empty ice-cream containers, sitting on the coffee table across from her, and a blanket draped over her curled up body. The door swung open, revealing a scared Grace, shutting the door quickly, pressing her back against it. She walked over into the living room.

"Okay...So I bought, I think five..?" Grace whispered , removing one of the ice-cream containers, and placing the plastic bag down on the table. Amy groaned, sitting up, reaching for the bag.

Grace ran back to the door, peering out the side window "CRAP!" she whisper/ yelled, turning to make eye contact with Amy " S-So um, don't freak out but…I'm pretty sure Ben followed me here…"

Amy's eyes widened " WHAT! …no." she shot up from the couch, the blanket hitting the floor softly, as she ran towards the front door. " No! why can't he mind his own business!"

"Well, he didn't go to school today, so he probably doesn't know about the pictures…" Grace bit her lip, " oh, sorry! I really didn't mean to bring that up!"

Amy looked out the window, then at Grace " Take care of him. I'll be upstairs." she told her friend, walking back into the living room, she grabbed the plastic bag and ran up the stairs.

"occupy him…okay…that shouldn't be difficult." Grace whispered.

…

-10 minutes later-

Amy starred at the -closed- bathroom door. Yes, closed. She hadn't gathered up enough courage to open it yet. It's like those little sticks were mocking her, screaming in their tiny voices 'we hold your future' 'we can ruin your life, in one look' 'open the door, you know you want to!'

She huffed. She was going_ insane_. She closed her eyes, opening the squeaky door, letting it slide open, until it hit the back wall. With the loud bang, she opened her eyes, revealing the four pregnancy tests, laying in a row on the white counter. She gripped the end of the counter, digging her palm into it, harder and harder, as she leaned over closer and closer to the them. The slight feeling of liquid running down her palm, she didn't care, as she starred at the signs on each and every one of the tests.

"Po-positive…" she choked out, her other hand, gripping the top of the sink, for support. She suddenly felt nauseous again. Before she had enough time to make it to the toilet, she leaned over the sink, the liquid platting into the sink loudly. "Ew.." she whispered, grabbing toilet paper from the roll, beside the toilet. She attempted to whip her mouth, when she noticed the toilet paper absorbing the red liquid, running down her palm. She was bleeding, she hadn't noticed.

"Amy," Grace spoke softly, as she starred at the shocked girl before her.

"It's _Positive_." Amy said dully, keeping her gaze on her palm.

"A-Are you sure?" Grace whispered, as she stood in the door frame.

"Five times as sure as I'll ever be."

" Hey, your bleeding. What happened?" she walk over to her, quickly noticing the puke in the sink, and the row of pregnancy tests, all reading positive. " Oh, Amy. I'm so sorry." she gave Amy a quick side hug, "I'm going to help you through this, okay? You'll be fine."

Amy started to cry softly, "I'm not going to be okay, Grace. I'm pregnant! A-and I have no other friends to support me through this. Ricky… God, he's going to freak out! I can't tell him! I-I-it'll ruin his life. I've already screwed it up enough. And Adrian! Do you know what she's going to do to me, when she finds out I got knocked up by her _boyfriend_! She'll murder me Grace! I-I-I can't do this!" Amy shuttered.

" Amy relax, you're having a panic attack. Why don't you lie down, for a while. I'm scared you'll pass out or something."

…

"You realize your asking me to do something, that will probably get me punched in the face, right?"

" Jack, please!" Grace pleaded, as she held the Juergens household phone against her ear " Just bring him here. I don't care how you get him here, it's important, and he needs to know! And you're the only person he'll listen to right now. Please." she paced the living room, whispering into the phone, not to wake a sleeping Amy. How she could sleep, knowing there was something growing inside her, was beyond her. She wouldn't be able to sleep for a week!

Hearing the faint sound of a sigh, coming from the other end of the phone, Jack spoke up " Fine, I might be a while. And don't think this means I'll actually get him here, Ricky is the most stubborn guy I know."

A light bulb went off in Grace's head, and she smiled " Tell him Amy's hurt. That she's at home, and she needs him. He'll be here in less then ten minutes. No doubt."

"Alright, okay. But when I get punched in the eye for lying, you're helping with patching me up." Jack demanded, and she giggled.

"Of course Jack. Just hurry up, I don't want her awake for this!"

…

12 minutes later, a scared Ricky and Jack rushed into the house. Ricky scared for Amy, and Jack, no doubt, scared of Ricky.

"Where is she, Grace!" Ricky shouted, as they crossed the kitchen. Grace shooting over to hush them.

"Shhhh… she's fine. It's fine." Grace informed him, smiling, as she seen a sign of relief from Ricky. His tense body loosened up, as he turned to Jack.

"What the fuck!" he hissed, causing Jack to jump back, arms guarding his face.

"Not the face!" Jack squealed.

"No no no no! Ricky, it wasn't his fault! I told him to tell you that…cause I really needed to show you something! But please, be quite!" Grace said, walking slowly out of the kitchen " Come with me." she told Ricky.

"If nothing's wrong, then I'm not going up. She doesn't want to see me, and I'm sure as hell not in the mood to see her."

"Ricky this is really important! And… she's sleeping."

"If she's slee-" he started, before Grace put a hand over his mouth.

"I usually don't say this, but it needs to be said. _Shut up!_ " Grace yelled, in a soft matter, grabbing Ricky's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"Wait…what am I supposed to do!" Jack frowned.

"Uh...I need you to handle something outside! be right back!" Grace yelled.

…

Grace made her way to the second floor, Ricky on her tail. She passed Amy's room, not missing the sad glance Ricky shot to a sleeping Amy. She paused in front of the closed bathroom door.

" I want you to go in there. And I don't want you to freak out. She's been through enough, and she _really_ needs you right now, Ricky. Please promise me you'll be there for her."

Ricky approached the door, cautiously. " Grace is she-" before he could finish, she opened the door, revealing everything he needed to know. Only problem? She had no idea how he was going to react.

…

**Chapter 9! Yay!**

**REVIEW :)**


	10. Reactions and Conditions

**So, um…yea, I just realized a mistake. Thanks to anon. Apparently, Ben was cheating with a blonde girl, a few chapter back at school…and at the same time, didn't go to school, and appeared at the drug store last chapter…**

**BIG MISTAKE.**

**I think because I wrote that chapter a few times, I got the storylines mixed up. Sorry! I'll try to be more careful next time. Though I will fix my mistake, somewhere through this, or the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 10: Reactions and Conditions**_

_**words: (2,514)**_

_**...**_

-Flashback-

_"Don't do that! Don't blame all this shit on me!" Ricky closed his eyes, Adrian disappearing from his view, as he tried to keep his cool._

_"But it's YOUR fault! When you said we were in a committed relationship, I didn't think it meant 'I'm allowed to kiss other girls, but you're not to kiss other boys'! and I DIDN'T, I kept my promise." Adrian sobbed, as she grew angrier and angrier at the boy._

_Ricky sighed, opening his eyes, and laughing slightly "Then what's the problem!"_

_Adrian gasped, looking as if he had just killed her puppy " WHAT'S THE PROBLEM! YOU CHEATED ON ME! WITH SOME SLUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" she blew up, glaring at Ricky._

_"You said it yourself, I can kiss other girls. SO WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he shouted back, as they stood in Adrian clean kitchen._

_"What's my problem?" she shook her head in disbelief "You told me you loved me, Ricky! Was that to just shut me up? Was it all bullshit?" she cried._

_"No, Adrian, I didn't tell you I loved you .I never said that. I don't love anyone, I don't even love myself." he told her._

_"BULLSHIT!" she screamed, picking up the beautiful vase on the table, and throwing it his way. He dodged it, causing it to smash against the white wall behind him._

_Her starred at her, no emotion what-so-ever. " This is why I don't do commitment. It's all bullshit. I'm done." he stormed out of the kitchen, through the front door, with a slam, and jumped into his car. Sitting there, he glanced through his review mirror, at the house behind him, as a light flickered on in her bedroom. She never yelled at him, she was always calm, always smiling, always happy. He wanted that. Why couldn't Adrian be more like her?_

_He glanced at the house he had just stormed out of, as he pulled out of the driveway. He drove down the block, parking his car. He walked back up the block, in a hurry, the moon lighting up the street, just enough for him to see his way to her house._

_When he finally got there he made sure that her parents weren't home, as he knocked on her side door leading into the small kitchen. She opened the door surprised, as he stormed into the house unwelcome. She asked him what was wrong, as he fought the urge to kiss her, right there and then. He told her they had a fight, him and Adrian. She told him, Adrian would forgive him eventually. It was their first fight, she told him, they'd get over it. He told her, he didn't want Adrian to forgive him, that he'd rather stay with her._

_She laughed, accusing him of drinking, or doing drugs that night. He told her he'd been thinking of her, that he care for her, and he wanted to give them a shot. He didn't think nothing of it at the time, he said this to every girl he hooked up with, he didn't know this girl would change his life, like it did. But she seemed to buy it, as she smiled shyly. He told her she had a beautiful smile, and perfect lips. And when he bent down to kiss them, she didn't stop him._

_She told him Adrian would be mad, they were best friends after all. He didn't care, so he didn't answer her, and she didn't mention it again that night. Who knew that night would turn into multiple nights, once a week at least? Nobody did. Because Amy and Adrian were best friends, nobody suspected a thing. And he just suspected nobody would find out. They didn't. Not for a while at least. Not until he couldn't control himself around her anymore, and went after her in a restaurant restroom. It went down hill from there, when he realized he loved her. Really loved her._

-End of Flashback-

"Ricky?" Grace's voice, cut through his thoughts "Are you okay?' she asked, softly, gesturing to his hands. Glancing down to his hands, he held the plastic stick. Looking at the plus sign, he blinked rapidly. "You promised me. You promised me, you would help her through this." she tells him, as she walks into the bathroom beside him.

His whole body froze. He couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. Was this normal? For someone to feel like a part of them died, but at the same time, feel so..._ happy?_

"I ruined her life." Ricky looked up at Grace, her sad expression mirroring his own.

"No you didn't. Not if she wanted this." She told him, as she took the test out of his hands, and placed it back down on the counter.

"Do you hear yourself? She wanted this? She's _sixteen_! She doesn't want a baby. She doesn't want _MY_ baby!" he ran his fingers through his hair, sliding down to the floor, with his back against the counter.

She sighed, sliding down beside him "No, but I know she loves you. The rest doesn't _matter_." he looked at her, shaking his head.

"Yes it does. She's having my baby! S-she doesn't want this! I don't want this!"

"I'm sure you guys will get through it, you can make it work."

"She hates me, Grace. Look at this, you had to _sneak_ me in here, to show me that she's pregnant. If she loved me? She would've told me herself." he told the blond, sitting next to him.

"You really don't see it, do you? No, she wasn't going to tell you. She wasn't going to tell you, because she thought you deserved better than this. She didn't want to get in the way; have you be dragged down, by something you really didn't want in the first place. Amy is not a selfish person, Ricky. She loves you SO much, she's willing to raise a baby by herself, just so you can go and live the life you want, while she's stuck at home, taking care of your baby. She shouldn't have to do that. She deserves better, and you KNOW that." Grace told him. She stood up, quickly grabbing the pregnancy tests, shoving them in the bathroom cabinet. "We should go. Before Amy wakes up and tries to murder me for telling you, and I gotta check on Jack downstairs."

They walked out of the small bathroom, quietly making their way back to the kitchen.

"Where's Jack?" Ricky asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Oh, I told him to take care of something outside, cause…um, Ben kinda followed be here.." Grace whispered ,as she peeked out the window.

"He_ what_?" Grace turned around quickly noticing the anger in his voice.

"Ricky, don't. Don't make a scene. I want Amy to sleep, and…Ben and Amy are dating. She'll be pissed if you tried to kill her boyfriend."

He raised on eyebrow "Their still going out? After he cheated on her with that blond slut?"

Grace's eyes widened "What!…b-but… when? Ben hasn't been to school all day. He told me, when I ran into him at the shoppers mart?"

"No…he was at school, I saw him, right after, Adrian, Amy and I were fighting, before first period. I went to talk to Amy after, and we saw him with some blond at his locker."

"But, Amy didn't say anything to me, about it.. And he told me he stayed home, because betty was sick or something."

"_I'm gonna kill him_." Ricky growled, charging for the door, stopping immediately, when Grace glued herself to the door her back pressed against it tightly. "Grace… move." she shook her head 'no'

…

-10 minutes earlier-

Ben looked up at the Juergen house. He glared at it, as if he could burn a hole through it. He scoffed, crossing his arms, as he sat behind the wheel of his car.

It's been ten minutes, since Ricky and Jack had entered her house. He'd already seen Grace go in, which meant one of them was pregnant, right? God, even after everything. After the pictures he took of them, showed them to Adrian, and taped them all around the school, they're _still_ together. You'd think after all of that, that Amy would call it quits with Ricky. Guess not, considering they're all skipping school, having a little tea party at Amy's.

"Boykewich" A deep voice said, out of the blue, causing Ben's heart to jump, and a squeal come out of his mouth.

Ben glared up at the big football player. "What do you want, _Pappas_?"

Jack laughed "You shouldn't be here." he told the skinny boy, leaning against Ben's opened window. "Especially when you like to think out loud."

Ben's eyes widened " I did…what?"

"You're crazy obsessed with her. didn't know you had it in you, putting those pictures up all over school.

Ben shot him a glare " I didn't. Adrian did."

"No, but you took them. I'd say congrats, but I'd rather punch your face in."

"Please don't tell Ricky, he'll pummel me do the ground!" Ben shivered at the thought,

"Okay…I won't. But there's a condition." Jack smirked "Four things you have to do, Just four, and I will keep you from getting your ass kicked, understand Boykewich?" Ben shook his head.

" _One;_ You stay away from Ricky and Amy. _Two_, you bring you ass back down to school, and take every single picture down. I come to school tomorrow, and see even _one_? The deal is over, and I will personally take the time out of my day, to beat the shit out of you. _Three_, you're apologizing to Amy, for the public humiliation, under my supervision. And four? …well lets just say, you're gonna be the talk of tomorrow, at school." Jack finished, smirking.

Ben's eyes widened " Why? What's gonna happen?"

"I'll text you the details, tomorrow, before school. Be ready for anything, Boykewich." he called, as he walked back up Amy's driveway.

…

Amy woke up, her eyes adjusting to the dark room around her. She sat up, hearing the faint sound of voices, coming from down the hall. She raised an eyebrow, standing up from the bed, as she got closer to the sounds.

"She hates me, Grace. Look at this, you had to _sneak_ me in here, to show me that she's pregnant. If she loved me? She would've told me herself." she hears, as she opens her bedroom door slightly. Her eyes widen. Ricky. Ricky is here. In her house…And he knows she's pregnant. With his child.

She started breathing heavy, and she thought she was about to have another panic attack, before she heard Grace's soft voice.

"You really don't see it, do you? No, she wasn't going to tell you. She wasn't going to tell you, because she thought you deserved better than this. She didn't want to get in the way; have you be dragged down, by something you really didn't want in the first place. Amy is not a selfish person, Ricky. She loves you SO much, she's willing to raise a baby by herself, just so you can go and live the life you want, while she's stuck at home, taking care of your baby. She shouldn't have to do that. She deserves better, and you KNOW that."

How can she be mad at Grace, when she says stuff like that? But how can she _not_ be, when she specifically _TOLD_ her not to tell Ricky, and then she sneaks him in!

She rubs her hands over her face, in defeat. Should she go out there, and start yelling at Grace? She didn't really want to. She was so tired,

She hears some movement, and Grace saying "We should go. Before Amy wakes up and tries to murder me for telling you, and I gotta check on Jack, downstairs."

She was right. She was going to murder her, and…._wait_. Did she just say_ JACK_ was here too! God damn it, Grace! She didn't want everyone knowing about this! The school had enough information on her, already. And she really didn't need the drama right now. The past few days has been nothing but drama, and she was sick of it.

She hears footsteps coming closer from down the hall, and her heart jumps, as she runs back into her bed, the same way she woke up. The footsteps go past her door, and she hears them fade away down the stairs.

Well, what is she supposed to do _now_?

…

**Chapter 10! Done! Finally! ….**

**So, I don't really know how Ricky would react, but I hope I didn't disappoint.. :S**

**And sorry for the whole 'Ben in two places' thingy. It's fixed. But now we know who took the pics! What's gonna happen, when Ricky finds out it was Ben? And what is Jack gonna do to Ben, tomorrow?...**

**And most of all, How is Amy going to react? 0_0**

**Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. :)**

_**Tell me whatcha think, and REVIEW :)**_


	11. Secrets Of The Heart

**Hmm, okay, so I've been thinking about Adrian's situation. I've never been in that situation before, so I really don't know how she'd react to it all, but... I'll try?**

**AAAAAND, this chapters ending? Totally love it! :) ….I just hope you do, cause that's what counts right? :)**

_**Chapter 11: "Secrets Of The Heart"**_

…

Adrian stood numbly, starring after the guy she loved, chase after the other girl. Her quite sobs, echoing through the almost empty hallway. The soft whispering around her, silently killing her inside, as fresh tears rolled down her face. She really couldn't move, her body had stiffened, and she fought the pain, and the erg to just break down, and clasps on the hard floor below her. Her body suddenly felt cold as ice, as she tasted her salty tears, that fell into her dry mouth. She didn't need him, she told herself. Not that she believed any bit of it, but it seemed to take some of the pain away. She would never be free of all the pain, she knew that, but it was nice to feel a bit of relief. Her heart would always be for Ricky, but… if he was in love with her best friend, she shouldn't get in the way, right?

She knew Amy was lying, as soon as she told her, he had stopped the affair. Never in her life, would she believe he would do that. She was just… SO shocked when she found out. So angry; so broken. And if anyone knew her, they'd know she was definitely one for fighting back. But it scared her. It scared her because, as soon as she found out, she had forgiven them. But she had been just so shocked about it all, and something took over her. It wasn't until now, that she realized what she had done.

She glanced around, the students quickly making their way to their classes, as she stood in the middle of the hallway, completely still. The pictures still flying around school as the latest gossip; how could it not be? Everywhere you looked, there it was! Another picture!

She'd be lying if she'd said, she wasn't out to hurt anybody. She was. She wanted to hurt them; make them feel how she felt, and worse. How could she not see it? For Christ sake, the girl lived across the street! She was her best friend!

But knowing Amy, she probably wasn't out to hurt her. I mean after all, she had done that exact same thing, but with Jack. And she wasn't out to hurt Grace, she was just so caught up in the moment, and… he was there, when she needed him; he comforted her; made her feel better. And so, she was drunk at the time, so what? Amy and Ricky had done it…god knows how many times, and she really freakin' doubts they were drunk.

And there so she goes, blaming others again. She really wasn't that mad; more heart-broken, then any. But she was better than this, she was the most popular girl in school, she can't be crying her eyes out, for a BOY. A boy that meant almost everything to her, but…that didn't really matter anymore. She'll keep her head high, and walk out of this school with a smirk on her face, telling every single student of Grant High, that she doesn't give a shit, what they say anymore…or at least she won't show it.

…

Okay. Just go out there…tell them, you can hear everything they're saying! …I mean, you're not mad. You understand why Grace did what she did; she didn't have the courage to tell Ricky herself. Its till hurt that she told him though…but she wasn't mad! And why is she talking to herself!

Amy huffed, as she paced around her bedroom, a few attempts at grabbing the door handle, but she just couldn't do it. Why was she so scared? Ugh, maybe because you don't want to face Ricky? _Duh_. Ugh, she's an idiot.

"He _what_?"

"Ricky, don't. Don't make a scene. I want Amy to sleep, and…Ben and Amy are dating. She'll be pissed if you tried to kill her boyfriend."

She almost forgot about that. My god, she was a horrible person! Who forgets their dating someone?

"Their still going out? After he cheated on her with that blond slut?"

Okaaay, not so guilty anymore. And how could she forget, that he cheated on her? Well, because she forgot about him all together, that's why!

She huffed once again, and glared at her bedroom door, like it was it's fault. " Okay. Okay, it's fine. Just go out there, scream at them, and run back upstairs, before he can talk to you." wait, what? That sounded even more stupid out loud.

Okay…yep. She gonna do it this time.

She pulled the door open, took a deep breath, and walked down the stairs.

She has to talk to him eventually. I mean, she DID close the door in his face, and practically called him a douche.

"But, Amy didn't say anything to me, about it.. And he told me he stayed home, because betty was sick or something." She heard Grace whisper.

"_I'm gonna kill him_." Ricky growled. Their voices got louder, as she reached the living room. She heard a bit of ruffling, then Ricky's voice again " Grace…move." he warned.

She walked into the kitchen, as Grace shook her head, her body glued to the back of the door. She caught Grace's eye, and she raised an eyebrow.

Grace's eyes widened, and Ricky turned around, his face mirroring Grace's.

"Hey," Amy smiled at the two, pulling the fridge open, ignoring the questioned looks.

"I.." Grace started, and stopped, when Jack barged through the side door.

"Hey, so I covered the whole Be-" Jack started, and like Grace, had stopped when he stopped Amy ,smiling at the three. "Hey…" he waved to her slightly, and turned to give Grace a warning look.

" He doesn't know." Grace blurted out, referring to Jack, as if reading her mind. Her smile widened, and she grabbed a glass from the top cabinet.

"Oh, well, Jack…I'm pregnant." Amy told him, glancing at Ricky " With Ricky's baby, if you were wondering." she continued, and turned back to pouring a glass of orange juice. Her eyes widened, when she realized what she'd just done.

_WHAT WAS SHE DOING_! Thirty seconds ago, she was pissed at Grace for telling people, now she's blurting it out, like a freakin' advertisement!

"So, you heard us." Grace said, matter-of-factly, biting her lip, in embarrassment. "I-I'm really sorry, Amy. I had to do it, c-cause I knew you wouldn't! you and Ricky, both the most stubborn people I know, like seriously." she laughed awkwardly.

Amy glanced between Grace and Ricky, and frowned. "I'm…not stubborn." she mumbled, as Ricky snorted, in disagreement. Her eyes shot up to his, and she raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"I suppose you think differently, Underwood?" She teased.

He gave her a soft look, walking over to her by the kitchen counter "Can we talk?" he whispered, in attempt to not let the others hear him.

"Okay," she whispered back, giving him a small smile.

Why was she being so calm about this? Just a few hours ago, she was crying and eating everything in the fridge, cursing his name to hell. Hormones kickin' in? I think so.

"You guys are finally acting like adults, congrats." Grace smirked behind them, causing them both to roll their eyes, as they walked out of the kitchen for more privacy.

A phone chirped, taking Grace and Jack out of their uncomfortable silence. Jack quickly apologising as he read over his text.

"Adrian expecting you?" Grace asked, hiding her frown, as he look up to meet her eyes. His eyes pleaded forgiveness, as he shoved his phone back into his Jeans pocket.

"See you at school." He told her quickly, rushing for the door "Uh…tell Amy, best wishes, for me?" he said, and with that he was gone.

God, I hate her, Grace thought

…

"So you're pregnant." Ricky whispered, and she nods, trying to find the right words to say. He blows out a sigh, as he sat on the couch. He rubs his neck, nervously '"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

She pressed her lips together, as she goes to sit across from him, on the chair. " I..I wasn't." she tells him truthfully. She saw he was getting pretty pissed off, but she had to tell him the truth. Even if it was a little too late.

"So, you were just going to go on with your life, and pretend that that baby isn't mine? What were you gonna tell it? That I died? That I was a fucking asshole, and left when it was very young?" he questioned, he stood up, shaking his head. " Why would you do that to me?"

"I..didn't.." she shook her head, begging him to understand " I didn't think you WANTED to know! I was going to keep it from you, because I thought you deserved better than this." she was now chocking on her tears, and she watched his facial expression change from mad, to sympathetic.

"Why would you think that?" he whispered, and walked over to her, where she was now standing in front of the chair.

"Because that's…it's just who you are, Ricky. Ask anyone, and everyone would say the same thing, why should I think any differently?"

"Because you're different." He says softly,

"I don't get it." She looked up into his eyes "You have Adrian. Do you know how lucky you are? She's beautiful, exciting, and she puts out. She's every guy's fantasy." She tells him.

"Burt you're all of that and more. Don't ever forget that." She smiled softly, at his words.

"I'm sorry. For not telling you…and…you know, for everything."

"Hey, it's what I wanted. And I got it. Well…almost everything." he leaned in, inches away from her lips.

Her breathing became heavy, and her heart beat quickened, as his lips touched hers. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, yet at the same time, it wasn't long enough, and she wanted more. She pulled back, her lips still tingling at the lost contact.

"That's what you wanted?" She asked, out of breath, and he smirks.

"Since the first time I realized I loved you."

She raises an eyebrow "Yeah? And when was that?" she asked, smiling goofily at him.

"Since, forever."

She laughed " Did Ricky Underwood just say something…_cheesy_?"

He laughed, rolling his eyes playfully " yeah, yeah. I was in the moment, it won't happen again."

She pouted " I kinda liked it.."

…

**Ramy fluff, oh how I love it!**

**SOON TO COME:**

_**"What is with you guys? What is it, like three fights just this week?" The Principle shook his head, starring at the group of five, sitting guiltily across from him "You guys look like pretty decent kids, so I'm not going to call your parents." they all looked up at him, happily "But," their faces dropped "Instead of detention, you guys are going to participate in the schools Talent Show."**_

_**"YES!" Grace cheered happily.**_

_**"You've gotta be kidding me! I didn't even start the fight!" Adrian growled.**_

_**"Well, little miss I-Can-Steal-Anyone's-Boyfriend-Cause-I-Can ,that's just too bad! " Grace glared at her.**_

…

**Ooooo ;)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	12. Just When It's Getting Better

**0_0 I'm shocked. You guys are so awsome! i'm glad you're enjoying the story! and thanks for all the nice reviews; as always :) love you guys!**

**Oh, and i'll need some advice..? i'm thinking, maybe after the next few chapters, i'll end it on a good note. BUT, i'm also thinking of continuing it, through Amy's pregnancy...sooo, it's all up to you! please tell me, what I should do. It will be greatly appreciated, thankk yoou :)**

**And just for a heads up, i may start writting a new RAMY story. Maybe, but if i do, the first chapter should be up really late today, or mid-day tomorrow. Bascially it's about Amy and Ricky; they get into a accident, and Ricky loses most of his memory. Amy makes it her mission to get it back, because no girlfriend wants to hear 'I don't know who you are.' from their own boyfriends.**

_**Chapter 12: "Just When It's Getting Better"**_

_**Words: (3,091)**_

…

"He's _MY_ boyfriend! She can't just steal him from me, when she feels like being a slut!" Grace growled.

Amy frowned, and glanced up at Ricky, shooting him a sympathetic look. They've been listening to Grace cry about Jack and Adrian, for a little over a half hour, and she's pretty sure Ricky's head is going to explode. She knows hers is. Grace pacing around her living room, like that- just looking at her was making Amy nauseous. Amy stood up, grabbing Grace by the arm, lightly.

"Please sit down, before I throw up on you." She begged. Grace frowned, quickly sitting down in a chair.

"Oh- I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to be a bug, I know you guys want your privacy." Grace told them, glancing at Ricky. He gave her a tight smile, before standing up.

"I'll come back later," He whispered, wrapping his arms around Amy's waist from behind "…if you want me to?" he raised an eyebrow. She smiled, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Hmm…I may have to cancel my date then…" She teased., turning around the face him.

"Oh, so you're dating someone now?" he asked, playing along with her game. She giggled.

"Yeah…he's funny, romantic, _sexy,_ and he's _GREAT_ in bed….but… I guess I'm stuck with you." She pouted.

"If it's Ben, than you got screwed over, " he shook his head, smiling lightly.

"You know that relationship is over…_if_ it was a relationship at all…what was it, a day, maybe?" Amy laughed.

"Cause you know, I own your heart." Ricky smirked, in an adorable way.

"Always have." She whispered, in his ear.

Ruining the moment, Grace sighed loudly. "See? I want _that_! I want all that cheesy, romantic stuff! to be all lovey-dovey that it's sickening to people around them!"

"I'm pretty sure, she just called us sickening.." Ricky laughed.

Amy sighed, turning back to look at Ricky " Maybe, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she asked, biting her lip. Ricky would never admit it, but he thought it was adorable.

"You owe me." He pouted, She rolled her eyes.

"I owe_ you_? Hahaha." she laughed dryly. "You're real funny." he laughed, releasing his hold around her waist, and left.

Amy turned, turning her attention back on the pretty blonde sulking on her couch. "Okay," she sighed. "Tell me what happened- _actually_…don't. Please. I heard it all, through-out the hour."

"How could he do that?" Grace sobbed, in her hands " I'm his girlfriend, and he takes a booty call right in front of me! What boyfriend does that!"

"Well, just today, I was on the other end, of that 'booty call'. And I don't appreciate you calling it that."

"Oh great. What if it's the same situation! What if they love each other, and their hiding it, stinging along their girlfriends, while they love someone else? God! What if he thinks of her while we have sex?"

"Grace… I know, I'm not you, but I'm pretty sure you're not having sex with Jack." Amy raised an eyebrow, this conversation was getting a little awkward.

"Well, maybe he dreams of it, and while he's dreaming of me, he's thinking about her!" Grace questioned.

Amy looked at her, desperatly trying to hide a laugh." Why would…that doesn't even make any sense, Grace."

"Oh whatever. Just because you got your Happily-Ever-After, doesn't mean everyone will!"

"Grace!" Amy looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean it. I know you went through a tough time to get to where you are now. And even now, you're pregnant, and I'm pretty sure Adrian is going to shoot you, when she hears about this."

"…Great. Thanks Grace."

"But I swear, when I see that bitc-…." Grace cleared her throat "That…Man-Stealing-Hundred-And-Ten-Pounds-Of-Pure-Evil-Slut, I will bitch slap her SO hard, she'll have the bruise for a week!"

"Are-….did you take something? Are you sure you're okay? I've never heard you swear so many times in my life, and you did it all in ten seconds." Amy told her " and you would never do something like that."

Grace looked up to meet her gaze " Well, nobody threatened to steal my boyfriend before either, so she deserves what's coming to her."

…

- 40 minutes ago- **(With Grace and Jack)**

"You guys are finally acting like adults, congrats." Grace smirked behind them, causing them both to roll their eyes, as they walked out of the kitchen for more privacy.

A phone chirped, taking Grace and Jack out of their uncomfortable silence. Jack quickly apologising as he read over his text.

…

**To: Jack**

**From: Ben**

**The deal is off.**

…

"Adrian expecting you?" Grace asked, hiding her frown, as he look up to meet her eyes. His eyes pleaded forgiveness, as he shoved his phone back into his Jeans pocket.

_Crap_, she thinks it's Adrian. What is he supposed to do now?

"See you at school." He told her quickly, rushing for the door. He'll have to talk to her about it tomorrow. "Uh…tell Amy, best wishes, for me?" he said, and with that he was gone.

Jack jumped into his car, speeding down the street, just over the limit, to a certain skinny boy's house.

…

"Just..let me explain." Ben choked out his words, as Jack held his neck against the wall behind him.

"…Fine, shoot." Jack said simply, gripping the boy's neck tighter.

"I.._c-can't_-... let go of me!" Jack did as told, dropping the boy to the ground. Ben huffed, getting up, and dusting off his unwrinkled shirt. "I came to a realization." He smirked.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy "Oh?"

"Suppose, you tell Ricky about the pictures- even after any humiliation, you're planning to put me under."

"Suppose I do…what are you getting at?"

"I could just as simply blurt out, Amy's pregnant." Ben told him simply. Jack stiffened.

"How did you know about that?"

"HA! So she _is_ pregnant!" Ben thought about it.

"Shit." Jack mumbled, Grace is going to kill him. _Grace?_ What about _Ricky_! _Damn it_! "Fine, deal's off Sausage-Prince. But don't say you didn't see it coming." he growled, walking out of the smaller boy's room. Thank god his father wasn't home.

"Didn't see what coming?" Ben asked, following him out into the hallway. "Remember, I can easily blurt that out, so don't go planning anything suspicious, Pappas."

Jack smirked, "Yeah? And what happens when everyone find out she's pregnant? Your secret is still there, isn't it? Either way, you lose."

Ben's glare deepened "And I suppose you have yet to tell Grace you cheated with Adrian?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"She already knows."

"_Oh_? She's knows about the second time too?"

"_You wouldn't_."

"Hmm…yeah, I'll really have to think about that." Ben smirked.

…

**To: Ricky**

**From: Adrian**

**Hey, can we talk?**

…

Ricky looked down at his phone, reading the text over. He glanced up at the clock reading: 8:47 pm.

What did she want? He knows they haven't really had the time to talk, since everything that happened today but… did she really think they were still going out? God, I hope not.

…

**To: Adrian**

**From: Ricky**

**Don't think that's a good idea.**

…

**To: Ricky**

**From: Adrian**

**Don't worry, Hot Shot, I'm not stupid. I know ur with her now. I just wanna talk, get things off my chest, and I know u do 2.**

…

**To: Adrian**

**From: Ricky**

**It's a lot more complicated than that, Adrian. I just don't think it's a good idea. Not right now.**

…

**To: Ricky**

**From: Adrian**

**Can we not talk, thu text? Will you just give me a call later? U can't hide forever, dork.**

…

Ricky sighed. How could he think it'd be that easy? He can't just kiss Amy, and think everything is perfect now. Yes, he wants to be with her, but she's also pregnant. With his kid. How is Adrian going to react to that? Especially since she doesn't have a lot of friends at the moment. Amy is ashamed, so she won't talk to her, Grace want's to rip her head off, so that cancels her out, Jack is…well, he doesn't count.

And he, doesn't want to talk to her either, I mean, who does, after running after another girl, while your girlfriend is abandoned crying in the hallway, while there's pictures of her boyfriend with her best friend cheating flying all around the school? Yeah, not the best time.

He just didn't know, how bad school was actually going to be tomorrow. None of them did.

…

**- The next day -**

Everyone was on red alert, the next morning. One secret spilled out, and the whole bomb would go off. All of them trying their hardest to keep quite, but one mistake, and all hell would break loose, and they really didn't need that. Not after what happened yesterday. None of them wanted to be at school; to face their newest fears, but it had to be done. But they all knew, the longer the secrets are held inside, the bigger the bomb gets.

Nobody knew who the first would be, and how long they'd last before they spill it.

Today…it just happened to be Grace.

"Sup' sluts." Adrian called, walking past the two girls, quietly chatting at Amy's locker. Grace shot her head in Adrian's direction.

"Talking to yourself again, Adrian?" Grace shot her a smirk, and Adrian stopped, and twisted around to glare at her.

"Pissed of about something, Christian princess?" Adrian smirked, as she walked back over to the girls. Amy looked around, silently begging Ricky to be here.

"Oh, don't start. You're the one who put those pictures up, and started this in the first place." Grace glared at her.

"Oh, right. Because I begged Ricky to sleep with my best friend. Yeah, I started it alright. And you know, don't go getting your panties in a twist, you're just pissed that your boyfriend doesn't want your skinny ass anymore." Adrian smirked, but Amy could see the sadness behind the anger in her eyes, she quickly frowned.

Everyone flinched at the sound of a slap. They all turned to the group of three "Don't…don't you dare!" Grace hissed, her hand still stinging from the quick contact to Adrian's cheek.

Adrian licked her lips, laughing slightly, at the pathetic girl before her "I may be a slut, but at least I'm wanted."

"Oh?" Grace shook her head " Is that why your boyfriend cheated on you? Because he wants you? Damn, has time changed." She smirked, as Adrian's face fell " You'll never be the girl, a guy goes home to at night. You're just another hit and go."

"yeah, that's not what you're boyfriend said when he was calling out my name." Adrian shot back, the crowd's loud 'ooooh's' echoing the halls.

"Don't bring him into this! It was a mistake, and he knows better now. Once they realize you're just another skank, they'll leave. You're like a condom, you use it once, and you're done."

Amy gasped. Where the hell was Ricky! Time was ticking!

"But oh, wait. You don't use those, so you probably don't even know what they are." Grace smirked.

"Grace!"Amy shouted. She couldn't believe she just said that!

Adrian started boiling in anger "Okay, listen you little, Good-For-Nothing Christian slut!"

"Hey! Don't call her that!" Amy butted in, as she watched Grace gasp in horror.

Adrian glanced at Amy, and scoffed "Excuse me, back stabbing ex-best friend. But I was in the middle of a conversation with, sweet Grace over here, so move your bitchy ass."

"Stop with the insults, Adrian. If you wanna fight, we'll fight." Amy told her simply.

"No you won't." Ricky whispered, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Adrian looked at the couple, and scoffed. " You've got some nerve, coming in here all innocent. Do you not remember just _yesterday, we_ were a couple?" she glanced at Ricky.

"Yeah, well obviously we weren't good for each other, if we both cheated. Are we?" Ricky told her, his arm falling from Amy's shoulders, down to her waist to pull her closer.

Adrian glared at the couple, and turned her attention back to Grace. " As for you," she goes up to smack the small girl back, when a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopped her.

"Don't touch her, Adrian." Jack warned.

" I'm just showing her, you're no good for her." Adrian said, shrugging her shoulder at the tall boy. Grace glared at her, attempting to strangle her, as she bolted forward, but being held back by Jack's huge figure.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Grace hissed. Adrian let out a fake gasped.

"Oh, i don't?" Adrian glanced at Jack " Do you want to tell her, or should I?" the nervous look on Jack's face, causing her to smirk.

"Tell me wh-" Grace started, only to be interrupted by a loud, all too knowing voice.

"YOU FIVE," The deep voice called from down the hall. The students jolted to one side, or the other, as they left a big gap of space for the Bald man, storming down the hall in his dark suit. His frown deepening, as he passed "One," He pointed at Adrian, "Two," He points at Amy, "Three," Ricky, "Four," Jack, "And five," He points at Grace, "My office! NOW!" he stormed back down , the direction he'd came from, the five guiltly following behind him, slowly.

"Just when it's getting better." Amy whispered, her head resting on Ricky's shoulder, as they continued down the hall.

...

"What is with you guys? What is it, like three fights just this week?" The Principle shook his head, starring at the group of five, sitting guiltily across from him "You guys look like pretty decent kids, so I'm not going to call your parents." they all looked up at him, happily "But," their faces dropped "Instead of detention, you guys are going to participate in the schools Talent Show."

"YES!" Grace cheered happily. She'd been thinking about doing this, since the restauraunt the other day!

"You've gotta be kidding me! I didn't even start the fight!" Adrian growled.

"Well, little miss I-Can-Steal-Anyone's-Boyfriend-Cause-I-Can ,that's just too bad! " Grace glared at her. "As as i recall, and I quote 'sup' sluts.' Was that not you?" she questioned.

"No effence," Jack interrupted, glancing at everyone in the room "but...we're popular. Not talented." he told the bald man, scowling at them.

"You can sing, can you not?" The principle asked, matter-of-factly. They all shrugged, in answer.

"Good. You'll all sing one song, for the Talent Show. No duets, no groups. You have a week. Good luck." The man told them, quickly dissmising them, out of his office.

They all walked out, shock covering their faces.

"The three of them, singing about their feelings? all hell is gonna break loose." Jack whispered to Ricky, as they folllowed behind the girls to their first class of the day.

...

**Soooo, _REVIEW_ and tell me whatcha think,and if i should continue this story, and if i should write the new one...? it's all up to yooou :)**

**Oh! P.S , if anyone has any suggestions on any specific songs you'd like to see a character sing, for the 'Talent Show', just leave it in a review. Enjoy! :)**


	13. Love Is Sweet And Sour

**Chapter 13, yay! :) I really appreciate all the song selections, you guys gave me. I got a majority of them for Skyscraper (Sung by Amy) . Not the song I had in mind, but I thought about it, and it fits quite well. So thanks to everyone :)**

**I'm also really sorry I haven't updated in like…a while. lol. Had a lot of family stuff going on…well, that and, I kind of had writers block for a while. Chapter's pretty short, just a filler I guess. And to be honest, it's not one of my favourites :/ i'm not very proud of it. **** hope you like it though :)**

**As for that new story. I considered it, but I just didn't get the chance to write it, and I think I'm just gonna let that one slide. Sorry :S**

_**Chapter 13: "Love is sweet and sour"**_

…

"What about my parents?" Amy's eyes widened, as she sat on Grace's queen sized bed, with her legs crossed, as she hugged one of the many fluffy pillows, on the mattress.

Grace spun around in her computer chair, from her place in front of her laptop, to come face-to-face with the brunette. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"How do I tell my parents, that as soon as they leave me alone for a week, I get knocked up by my ex-best friends boyfriend? How do you tell your parents something like that?" Amy uncrossed her legs, throwing the pillow at the end of the bed, as she stood up.

"Well, you see, I wouldn't have to…because I don't have sex." Grace told her matter-of-factly, as she spun back around in her twisty computer chair, to her silver laptop.

"Way to rub it in." Amy glared at her.

Grace sighed, rubbing her hands over her face in defeat "Look, as much as I'd love to hear about the drama of the day, we really have to find a song for that talent show. It's Friday, and the talent show is on Tuesday."

"Sorry my personal problems are getting in the way." Amy mumbled, as she fell back onto the bed with a bounce.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just…I have problems too, okay? Sorry." Grace responded, her gaze focused on the bright screen of the laptop, and she searched through YouTube's newest hits.

Amy's eyes furrowed, as she stared at the blonde's back "You shouldn't be threatened by Adrian. Jack really loves you, you guys have been together forever, he wouldn't jeopardize your relationship for another easy slut."

"He already _did_. He slept with her." Grace growled "And I'm pretty sure it was more than once."

Amy sighed " And if he did? Grace, you'd still take him back, even if he slept with her or a million other girls."

"So kind of like how Adrian took Ricky back, even when she knew he was sleeping with other girls, you in particular?" Grace shot back.

Amy looked down, guiltily "She never knew about me."

"No, but she knew about him sleeping around, and she still took him back. Thanks for practically calling me _Adrian_!"

Amy's eyes widened " I never said that! God, Grace, call me when you stop being such a bitch!" Amy hissed, making sure she had everything, before running out of the Blonde's house, ignoring the calls of her name from Grace.

…

"Are we gonna talk, or are you gonna sit there, and stare at your glass for another ten minutes?" Adrian asked, as she watched the brown haired boy, starring intensely at his glass, at her small dinner table.

He looked up reluctantly, licking him lips, and looked back down at his water filled glass. "What's there to talk about, Adrian?"

Adrian's jaw dropped a little, as she starred at the boy "There's a lot to talk about, Ricky. We have everything to talk about!" She said, desperately.

Ricky sighed, looking up to meet her gaze "Adrian. If there was anything I could say, that could make this situation any less worse, I would. You know I would! But no amount of words can fix the actions already made." He replied, his eyes re-focused on the outline of the glass of water, that had been put in front of him, twenty minutes ago. He was really regretting those twenty minutes.

"I know that! Don't you think I know that?" She whispered, feeling the stinging of fresh tears build up in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how I felt? How I _feel_?…When I found out you were cheating with her…I-I…it broke me." She sobbed.

Ricky closed his eyes, burying his head in his hands. "I'm sorry,"

"Not you're not. You love her, I can see it. You're not sorry for anything that you've done with her, you wanted that." She looked down at his sulking figure, trying her hardest to be strong, to not let him see her cry. " I just want you to be happy. I just want to move on."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"_You are_!" Adrian hissed "Every time I think we're done, every time I think I can move on, you just…creep back into my heart! And…now I know, we're really over, and…I just can't let go."

Ricky sat there, shocked and speechless. Hoe does he respond to that? He really didn't want to hurt her, make her feel like this. It wasn't his fault!

"What about Jack?" He asked, mentally kicking himself when he realized what he just said. _'What about Jack?'_ what kind of idiotic response was _that?_

She shook her head "Jack? God Ricky, I don't care about Jack. I could never steal another girl's man away from them."

His brows furrowed in confusion. Wasn't that her like…daily thing? Stealing other peoples men?- or sleeping with them, he should say.

"Well, not anymore." She corrected herself "Not after I knew how it felt."

"I love Amy, Adrian. And I'm sorry you had to be left heartbroken because of it, but, there's nothing I can do about that." He stood up, from the chair he had been sitting on, and pressed his lips together in a tight line, nervously. "I have to go."

"C-can't we still be friends?" She asked, desperately, standing in the same position as before.

"It would cause too much drama. Drama we don't need any more of, I'm sorry. I'll see you around."

"Take care of her." Adrian blurted out, surprising herself, as well as Ricky.

"What?" He asked, turning around from his place in front of the door.

"I don't want her to feel the way I do. We may not be friends anymore, but…please, make sure you really care about the girl, before she falls into your trap. Wish someone woulda warned me." Adrian joked, and let a small smile escape her lips, as she waved goodbye. "See you around, Ricky." She whispered.

He frowned, and nodded " Bye, Adrian."

…

She should tell them now, Amy thought as she held her cell phone in her hand, they'll find out eventually. She can't blame a round stomach on eating too much, who would believe her? Seven months in, and she'd look like she'd swallowed a beach ball.

_God, life sucks!_

They would be back Sunday, if everything goes as planned. That's like…two days away.

"Oh my god, that's two days away!" She screamed, coming to realization " Shit!" she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She was going to see a doctor tomorrow, and her parents would see it on the bill, as soon as it came in, which didn't leave her a lot of time, being almost the end of the month. She groaned, desperately trying to come up with a plan.

It was kind of depressing not having a friend around to talk to. Grace and her just had a fight this morning, and now it was after school, and they were still avoiding each other. Ricky said he had to do something after school, and Jack…well they weren't very good friends. And god help her, if she was actually thinking about calling up Adrian. She'd probably come over, just to punch her in the face.

Amy's hand flew up to her cheek, as she remembered the incident in the hallway, that started this all. Yeah, she couldn't really take another hit to the face.

Her eyes shot to her laptop. Maybe she should get going on that song, Grace was right, she really needed to find a song quickly for that stupid talent show, because of the stupid fight, she had absolutely nothing to do with.

"Stupid." She mumbled, as she turned her laptop on, watching it load slowly.

…

Ricky smiled as he walked up Amy's drive-way. He knocked on the door, a little louder when she didn't answer the first time. He knocked again, confused. Maybe she wasn't home. Where would she be? Grace's? no, she said something about a fight…

The house was silent, and Ricky tried the doorknob, surprised when it sided open. That wasn't very safe, considering it was eight in the evening. He walked in, cautiously.

"Amy…?" He called out, rubbing his neck nervously. Why was he nervous?

He walked into the kitchen, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. He walked up the stairs to her room.

"Amy?" He asked, as he opened her bedroom door, finding a sleeping Amy, on her bed; her head resting uncomfortably on her laptop in front of her, as she laid on her stomach. He chuckled lightly, before walking into the room, gently taking the laptop out from under her head. He placed it on the nightstand beside her bed, and crawled in beside her, wiping a few strands of hair out of her face. He smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her sleeping frame. "I love you, Amy." He whispered in her ear, and sighed.

If only he had enough courage to say it to her, when she was actually conscious, and it _counted._

…

Amy woke up , her eyes adjusting to the dark room . Huh…she must have fallin' asleep while she was finding her perfect song. Which was on her laptop…which was, um…where was her laptop?

Before she made an attempt to move, something shifted behind. She froze. Her heart beat sped up.

She looked down at the muscular arm, tightly wrapped around her middle. Okay…she really hoped it was who she thought it was. The body moved again, slightly, as the boy brung her closer to him. His soft hand, brushing the strains of hair away from her face. This should be really awkward, right now. But surprisingly, she was quite calm. She closed her eyes, as she felt the hot breath of the boy on the back of her neck "I love you, Amy." Ricky's soft voice, whispered.

Her heart fluttered, and she smiled, trying to stay completely still. She wasn't going to mention it. She would wait until he was ready to say it to her, when he knew she was awake. She was just glad he felt the same way….and she thinks she just found the perfect song, for the talent show.

…

**Hey, so I'm sorry this chapter sucked. I don't know what got into me. Stress, maybe? Anyways, I promise I'll do better on the next chapter :S**

**Next chapter, will be based mostly on Amy and trying to tell her parents about the baby (Which I tell you, will NOT be pretty) , and Grace and Jack's relationship, and if they should break-up. And of course, hints of the talent show. _duh_. XD**

**_REVIEW_ :)**


	14. Everything's Gonna Be Okay

**Short short VERY short chapter. _BUT_ at least its…something…?**

**Now I know you're all probably like _"Two months…really?"_ and yes, I apologize for that, I'm deeply sorry. I really hope you guys are still reading it too. I know when someone doesn't update in FOREVER, I kinda forget about it and lose interest. I just hope this story is good enough for you to keep reading, because I know its kinda going down hill a little bit. Less drama, less excitement, am I right? anyway, I do have something in mind, for the next few chapters, so drama's not quite over yet! XD**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 14: _"Everything's gonna be okay."_**

**…**

Amy woke up the next morning, a small smile plastered on her face. She snuggled closer to the body pressed against her back, as the arm around her waist tightened in response. She giggled, and turned over to face them.

She watched Ricky's tired eyes, flutter open. She smiled, and ran a hand through his thick hair, as he brought her closer to him.

"So, I should really change that lock on my door. It seems random strangers are walking into my house, in the middle of the night…" Amy whispered, chuckling as she sat up.

"Hmmm ," Ricky hummed ,tiredly and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back down beside him.

"Ricky!" She squealed.

"Its Saturday," He mumbled "Stay in bed."

She frowned "I can't. I have to rehearse that song for the talent show- and my parents are coming home tomorrow, so I have to clean up around the house…a-and…"

"You need to take a break, Amy. You're too stressed out." Ricky told her seriously, and brushed the loose hairs out of her face.

"I can't! I can't just sit here and pretended I have a picture perfect life, when in reality, everything is falling apart!" She freaked, and Ricky rubbed her back to relax her, as she took in deep breaths to calm down.

"Nothing is falling apart. You have me, you have your friends-"

"Grace is still mad at me." Amy interrupted him.

"Amy." Ricky looked into her eyes "Everything is going to be fine. Okay? Relax." Ricky stood up from the bed, and Amy raised an eyebrow.

"You're not gonna relax with me?" She pouted, and Ricky smirked as he searched for his shirt along the floor- as he did quite a few times this week- and sighed.

"I can't. I'm meeting up with Jack." He answered, and smiled as he spotted his dark t-shirt, and threw it on quickly. Amy's brows furrowed, in confusion.

"Uh…okay. I guess ill…"

"You'll stay here, and rest." He answered for her, showing no sign of joking.

Amy frowned, and crossed her arms "_Fine_. Keep me in here like a prisoner. Just leave a pregnant girl in here, ALL alone. By herself. Feeling depressed and lonely." She let out a long, exaggerated sigh. Ricky chuckled.

The girl would _not_ give up!

**…**

Jack took a deep breath, as he crossed the street to the little park near his house. He watched some of the neighbours kids playing on the jungle gym, and smiled. He wanted to have kids someday. Not exactly as young as Amy- or HOW either- but maybe after college, and when him and Grace get married-

_Woah._

He's thinking too far ahead. Grace is barely talking to him at the moment, and he's thinking about their marriage, and kids?

He looked around, and quickly spotted Ricky on one of the benches, near the trees. He walked over to him and sat down. He waited patiently, until Ricky decided to talk.

"Amy's parents are coming home soon." Ricky looked up to see Jack starring at him. "She's freaking out."

Jack nodded, and looked off into the distance, back to where those kids were playing and laughing. God did he wish he could go back to that time. Life was so much easier back then.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jack asked, and Ricky sighed.

"I wanna help her- but I don't know how." Ricky held his head in his hands "There's gotta be a way I can help her. With the baby- with her parents. I-I just…I think all the stress might affect the baby."

Jack chuckled, and looked at Ricky "I think it's a little early for that. What is she, like a month in?" Ricky didn't respond, so he continued "I think I know what you could do. What we all could do."

"We…_all_…?"

"Yeah, you know- me, you, _Grace…"_ Jack said slowly, as if Ricky should have known what he meant in the first place.

"The girls are in a fight. I doubt Grace will do anything, without an apology from Amy, and the other way around."

"Well I wouldn't know. Grace hasn't spoken to me in two days." Jack frowned.

"_Wonder why_…" Ricky chuckled, at the look on Jack's face.

Jack glared at him.

**…**

Amy paced around her living room, tightly hugging her fluffy pink pillow- don't make fun, it makes her feel better- and sighed.

She couldn't believe she was actually listening to Ricky, and staying in the house. She couldn't believe he actually _TOLD_ her to stay in the house, like she was some type of dog or something. It was _HER HOUSE_. She can leave if she wanted to!

…she just doesn't feel like it right now.

But _GOD,_ her house was _BORRRRRING._ And there wasn't any ice-cream left, so she was kinda depressed.

…maybe she could run to the store real quick…

Amy smirked, evilly , throwing her pillow on the couch, and ran up to her room. She grabbed her purse, and ran back down the stairs, into the kitchen, and open the side door, to come to a complete stop.

_What was he doing here_…

Amy's breath caught in her throat, as she watched the person standing in her door frame.

"_Ben_."

**…**

**Promise I'll update soon :S**

**_REVIEW_ :3**


	15. When All The Secrets Come Out

I don't have a very good reason for not updated in forever, just some writers block again, I guess. Hope you enjoy though. This chapter didn't quite go as planned, its full of angst, anger and violence.

Chapter 15: When All The Secrets Come Out

…

"Ben."

"Amy, hi." Ben took in a breath, and smiled at her.

Amy starred at him, emotionless. "What do you want, Ben?" She huffed, as he made his way past her and into the house.

She just wanted to go to the store, for some ice-cream and pickles. Why did it have to come with complications?

Amy closed the door behind her, and followed Ben into the living room.

"I think we need to talk." He shot her a smile again, as he sat on the couch. She decided to stand, waiting for him to continue. "About…everything- our relationship in particular."

Amy rolled her eyes, "We have no relationship, Ben. We went out for two days, and you already cheated on me."

Ben glared at her. "Well, you're not miss perfect, Amy. You think I didn't know the only reason you went out with me was to get Ricky jealous? Do you know how I felt?"

Amy's face dropped in guilt. "You knew about that?"

"Do you know how…how mad that made me, Amy?"

Amy's brows furrowed, as she watched Ben stand up from the couch. "What are you getting at Ben? Im sorry-"

"God," Ben shook his head, "I-Its not about that…" He stepped closer to her, and looked into her eyes. "I did something…something that if I tell you, you'll probably never forgive me. And a beat down from Ricky as a bonus…"

Amy ran a hand through her hand, "I…don't understand-"

Her words were cut out, from sound of the kitchen door opening "Amy, we're home!"

Amy's heart dropped, and she shot a worried look at Ben. "Get out!" She hissed, pushing him down the hall, to the main door.

"Amy, we really need to talk-" Ben started, as he was shoved out the door. "AMY!" He yelled from the other side of the door.

Amy pressed her back against the door, and took a deep breath.

"Amy?" Her mothers voice got closer, as both her parents walked into the living room.

"Hey….you guys are home early…"

…

"Dude, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Ricky tilted his head back, as he listened to the constant banging against his door. "Who is it!"

"It's Jack. Now open the damn door."

Ricky sighed, as he lifted himself off the couch. Didn't the talk, not two hours ago?

He opened the door, and watched Jack barge in. "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"So, Ben and I…we got into this little argument-"

"I don't care about your fights with Ben." Ricky informed him, as he crossed by Jack to flop back onto the couch.

Jack started pacing "Just listen!- we had an argument, and I told Ben to talk to Amy about what he did, cause she deserved to know-"

Ricky's head shot up at the sound of her name. 'What the hell did he do now?"

"Uh, well here's the thing. He just informed me that Amy's parents came home, while he was there."

"He was at Amy's house? and they were there by themselves?"

Jack could tell he was mad by the sound of his voice, and that deadly look on his face.

"Yeah, but I need to tell you…a few days ago, I overheard Ben talking- y-you know, about those pictures that were posted all over the school?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah- he took those pictures." Jack blurted out.

"What?" Ricky growled.

Jack jumped as Ricky's fist connected with the wall beside him. Oh shit. What had he done?

…

"It feels so good to be home." Amy's father yawned, happily, and he sunk into the couch, beer in hand.

Her mother laughed, and took a seat beside him. She glanced at Amy and smiled "Yeah. I missed my daughter."

Amy smiled nervously, and took a seat beside her mother. "Me too…uh, hey guys, I need to talk to you about something."

Both parents turned there heads to face her. "About what hun?" Her mother asked, looking concerned.

"Over the um…t-the time you guys went away, something happened." Amy tried to explained, as she played with her hands, in her lap.

"Ames, what is it?"

"You guys know Ricky Underwood?" She caught her father stiffen.

"The 'player', Ricky Underwood?" Her father asked.

This was gonna be harder than she thought. She could feel her heart beat ready to beat right out of her chest, and she was beginning to feel a bit feverish.

"Over the week you went away, he… kinda got me pregnant?" Amy bit her lip, as she watched her mothers eyes water, and her fathers pissed off expression.

"Richard Underwood got you… pregnant?" Her father growled, and she nodded.

Her father jumped off the couch pushing the expensive lamp they bought last year from the side table on the floor, causing it to break in five big pieces.

Amy looked down at her shoes, scared to see her fathers face. His disappointed, pissed off, exhausted face.

Her father ran a hand over his head, and glanced at his daughter. "How could you? Is this what you do when we give you a little bit of responsibility? You just throw it out the window, and get KNOCKED UP!"

Amy covered her face with her hands, as she let the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Daddy, I'm sorry-"

"I did NOT raise you like this!….like-….like a slut!"

Amy's mother gasped "George!"

"NO! She knew what she was doing. She knew better…" He shook his head, "I want you out."

"W-what?" Amy stopped crying, as she glanced at her fathers serious expression,

"George!" Her mother cried. "She'll have nowhere to go! It wasn't her fault."

"She can go live with 'Ricky', since she seems very fond of him already." Her fathered growled, and passed by Amy to get to the kitchen. "You have a day to get out of my house."

…

"RICKY STOP!" Jack yelled, as he tried to pull Ricky off of an already bruising Ben underneath him. He could see the purple around his eye already.

"GET OFF ME!" Ricky hissed back, and went for another hit to Ben, when the sound of sirens started.

They saw a flash of lights coming from down the street, the noise getting louder by the second.

"SHIT!" Jack growled, "Ricky we need to get out of here now!"

Ricky wiped the blood off his mouth, with his sleeve and glanced back at Ben "I'm not done with you."

They took off down the street, as a cop car pulled up beside Ben's house.

Ben stood up, looking into the distance to where Ricky and Jack disappeared to as the cop approached him. He was gonna get revenge.

…

Review : )


	16. More Secrets More Revenge

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 16: More Secrets, More Revenge**

...

"Jesus." Ricky glanced at Jack, who was standing in the bathroom doorway, shaking his head. Frowning, he glanced back into the mirror, to check his swollen eye.

"He really got you." Jack laughed, before Ricky shot him a glare. He cleared his throat, "So, uh...what are ya gonna tell Amy?"

Ricky's eyes widened, and Jack assumed he probably didn't think of that.

"Amy...isn't gonna know." He answered, as he pushed by Jack, and into his living room, "And you're not gonna tell her."

"Oh, yeah, sure..." Jack mumbled, as he followed Ricky into the living room, "Just tell her you ran into a wall or something stupid like that." He rolled his eyes, and dropped onto the couch.

Ricky shot his head up to look at him, taking in his sarcasm. He opened his mouth to say something, when Jack's phone chirped.

...

-The next day-

Amy and Grace walked into school the next morning. Amy found her locker, working with the combinations as Grace searched through her phone.

Amy finally opened her locker, shoving her homework-textbooks in her locker, replacing them with her first period one, as Grace shut her phone with a frown.

"So, hey, about yesterday-" Amy slammed her locker closed, causing Grace to stop mid-sentence.

"Um..." Amy ran a hand through her hair, as she spotted Ricky and Jack coming down the hall, "I don't really feel like talking about it just yet. I-I mean, I appreciate what you did, but...I can find somewhere else to go-"

Grace shook her head in response. "Amy, don't be ridiculous, you can stay as long as you need." She assured her, and Amy nodded, noting Ricky and Jack approaching them.

"'Kay, so ill see you later, then." Amy blurted out, as she sped down the opposite end of the hall.

Graces brows furrowed as she watched the girl run away.

"Hey," Jack greeted.

"Oh, hi." Grace smiled at him, taking a glance at Ricky. "Oh my god! Your eye! W-what happened!" She squealed, taking in his appearance.

Ricky frowned, and shot a glare at Jack, "I...ran into a _wall."_ He answered, as she watched Jack chuckle.

Grace glanced at Jack, with a confused look. "How is that funny? He could have seriously hurt himself." She shook her head, as she glanced back at Ricky, "And how are you planning to get this by Amy?"

"I...really don't know." Ricky admitted, looking down at his shoes guiltily

Grace sighed, "Well...I wouldn't show her just yet."

"So, you guys are talking again?" Jack asked, referring to the text he received from her last night.

Grace looked around nervously, "Uh, yeah. I kinda wanted to talk to you about that.." She glanced at Ricky, and he glanced at Jack with a weird look.

"I guess I'll head to class. See you guys later." Ricky walked away, as Grace shook her head.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" She hissed, as they walked down the opposite direction of where Ricky and Amy had disappeared too.

Jack glanced at her, "No...wait- did you want me to?" He asked, confused.

Grace rolled her eyes at him, "There's one thing I didn't miss from our relationship." She whispered, as he glared at her. She shook it off, and continued down the hall.

"No," Grace continued, "She doesn't want Ricky to know shes living with us. I mean, how much humiliation can one girl get? I feel so bad for her."

"Well...but don't you think Ricky should know? I mean she _is_ carrying his baby."

Graces brows furrowed, as she thought about it. He _did_ have a point.

...

Ben stormed down the hall, as he heard the bell ring, signalling lunch. He pushed passed the rushed students and spotted his target. Quickly, he checked to see if anyone was watching as he slipped the thin, white piece of paper through the side of the locker, darting the other way as he realized the owner of the so called locker was approaching.

Ben came to a stop behind another row of lockers, as he watched them open their locker. The paper dropped to the ground, but not before it caught their attention.

Ben smirked, as he watched the anger build the person. Yeah, he was...a little guilty, because really, it wasn't her fault, but he wanted- no he _NEEDED_- revenge on Ricky. How _dare _he steal Amy from him! How dare he get her_ pregnant!_ He didn't deserve such an innocent, beautiful princess. He would treat her right, unlike that filthy man-whore.

...

Amy had just about had it with this class. It was boring. The students were boring, even the teacher was falling asleep. She rested her head on her hand, her eyes fluttering shut, just as the door flung open.

"WHAT THE _FUCK!_"

Amy flung her head up to look into the eyes of Adrian Lee.

"I..."

"_Shut up_!" Adrian growled, as she threw a peice of paper at Amy, hitting her chest lightly, "_TELL ME! TELL ME IT ISNT TRUE_!"

Amy opened her mouth to speak, as she picked up the piece of paper. She could feel everyones eyes on her.

* * *

><p>Dear Adrian,<p>

Poor you. First your boyfriend cheats on you, and now your bestfriend is having his baby! They would be the perfect family, Don't you think?

-Anonymous

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Honestly, I have no idea where this chapter came from.**

**From the beginning, I have just been going with the flow, and apparently, from your guys reviews it seems to be working! So hope you liked it!**

**Review (:**


	17. Im Done Apologizing

**AN: Ahhhhh, you guys don't know how glad I am to know you're still reading my story! I appreciate every one of your reviews, story alerts and favourites, and even for the ones just reading (:**

**So, I believe there is a talent show coming up in the next few chapters? ;) ill be sure to read over your older reviews for song suggestions (sorry for taking so long to get there).**

**Aaaaand, there will defiantly be more Ramy scenes.**

**Kay, enough with my rambling. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: _I'm done apologizing_**

...

Amy looked up from the crumpled piece of paper held tightly in her hands. Who would do this? Was she so terrible? Why were they after her- why did they hate her so much!

She glanced at Adrian s broken expression, and swallowed back the tears.

"So what, are you gonna apologize again?" Adrian hissed "Tell me how DEEPLY sorry you are, and how you were never out to hurt me?" She continued. "Cause its bullshit. And you know it. Did you really ever think about how I felt? When he made love to you, and then came over to FUCK me? Because maybe once- _ONCE_- I could live with, but really, HOW many times did you guys actually fuck?"

A hurt expression crossed over Amy's face.

Okay, so that one actually hurt. Cause Adrian was right. If she really cared enough about her friend, she would have stopped the secret relationship before it even started. But she tried! She really did!

Right. And how long did that last Amy? Not very freaking long!

Amy mentally smacked herself. No. Shes just trying to make her feel guilty. Shes so tired of feeling guilty, and apologizing to her former friend. Shes had enough.

Just as if on cue, Ricky walked in, Jack and Grace piling in behind him.

"I don't think you realize how sorry I was." Amy whispered, as she tucked her hair behind her ear."But do you think making me feel guilty will make you feel any better about yourself? Bringing me down, wont make you better Adrian. And I know...you have EVERY right to pissed off, but don't you get tired of it? I've apologized and I even _BEGGED _you to take Ricky back, because i figured you at least deserved that."

"Yeah, and he chased after you. I don't see where you're going with this." Adrian shot her an irritated look. Amy could tell she was humiliated already.

"My point...my point is that im not really sorry." Amy confessed, everyone around her with raised eyebrows turned to look at Adrian s expression...but it was emotionless.

"Im not sorry. I don't wish I could go back and change things. If id had, I wouldn't have my baby. I wouldn't be where I am today, and although its not the best place to be in my position, I have my friends to help me through." Amy glanced at Grace and Jack, and casted a smile towards Ricky "And I wouldn't have Ricky."

Amy smiled satisfied with herself, and noted to question Ricky about that black eye later on...

The bell rung, causing a crowed of moans irrupt from the students as they filed out of the classroom. Adrian, Amy and Ricky stayed glued to their spots.

After a moment of silence, the only sound coming from the footsteps of the teacher as he filed out of the classroom leaving the three to be, Adrian looked up at the couple teary-eyed and spoke a soft whisper. "I just wish you would of told me."

"I wish I did too." Amy replied, the same soft tone as used by Adrian, as Ricky approached the two girls.

"Im really sorry Adrian." Ricky spoke up, the first time in minutes, surprising both girls.

Adrian nodded, smiling sadly as she watched Ricky slip his hand around Amy's waist as she leaned into him.

Another moment past, and the three found the awkwardness to grow by the second.

"So, you_ are_ pregnant?"

Amy nodded towards the other girl, holding a hand to her stomach as she looked up at Ricky.

"Yeah."

"You guys make a cute couple." Adrian said sincerely, and walked out of the classroom moments later.

The door closed quietly, and the couple was left in the dark, quite classroom.

Amy giggled as she felt Ricky's arms wrap tighter around her waist, "Nice speech." He whispered in her ear, and it made her insides melt.

She smiled up at him "Thank you." She replied, and rested her head against his chest. "I thought she was gonna kill me."

Amy felt the vibration of his chest as he laughed, "Right. Cause shes so deadly."

Amy lifted her head, and playfully glared at him. "You did not see the look on her face." She looked into his eyes, waiting for him to say something, but she couldn't quite read his expression. "Ricky..."

Before she could question him on it, he bent down to press his lips onto hers.

Oh, god, how she missed those lips.

She smiled when she realized they were all hers. Nobody else s. Just hers. _HE _was hers.

And with that, she gladly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeper, both ignoring the warning bell.

...

"Everyone's staring at me." Amy whispered as she dug her head further into her locker, pretending to look for a missing book. She pursed her lips as she listened to Ricky laugh.

"Tell me they're not!" She insisted, slowly creeping out of her locker slowly, as Ricky followed orders and scanned the hallway. "I've just admitted to a group of gossip hungry students that im currently _knocked up _by my ex best friends ex boyfriend.

Ricky shook his head and smiled at her.

"I mean, you were there! You could have stopped me!" She squeaked, and forcefully pulled her bag from her locker.

"Why? You were on a role. And id hate to ruin your dramatic moment. It was touching."

Amy turned to glare at Ricky, a smirk planted on his face, and pulled her hoodie over her head.

"Come on," Ricky stepped closer to her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Stop caring what others think." He whispered, as he pulled the hoodie back down.

God knows she had enough to worry about. He was right.

And then she remembered something. "Hey, im going to my doctor for the baby tomorrow. Do you wanna come?"

Ricky smiled. "Of course."

She smiled back at him, leaning forward to kiss him before a squeal was heard from the other end of the hall.

The couple broke apart, starring at the blond who was running down the hall.

"Grace." Ricky greeted the out-of-breath girl in front of him

Grace pulled the earphones from her ears, smiling at Ricky "Ricky," She replied in the same tone, and looked at Amy. "Okay. I found..." She took a deep breath, "The_ perfect _song for the Talent Show."

Amy smiled. "Oh yeah? Tell me!"

"Okay, so remember the thing I told you earlier with Ja-...and whatever. you get it. Well I figured, what better than Kelly Clarksons_ Never Again_?"

Ricky's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sup guys!"

"Speak of the devil." Grace rolled her eyes at the overly tall boy grinning at the three.

"What?" Jack frowned and casted a look in Ricky's direction, only to get a shrug in response.

"So, we h-I..._I," _Grace connected herself. "have to be home early today." She cleared her throat. "Amy, I can drive you home?"

Amy looked at her, knowing it was her way of hiding her cover. "I..."

"Ill drive her home?" Ricky suggested.

"Uh-I...Grace and I need to do some work on our...ta..talent show ideas. Ill call you later though." Amy smiled nervously, and leaned into Ricky, pressing her lips into his for the millionth time that day.

And it felt _GREAT._

Ricky kissed back, and pulled her into him, feeling her smile against his lips in response.

"Okaaaaaay. _THAT_ was fun." Grace butted in, grabbing Amy's forearm, and tried for the other direction, only to be swung back around as Amy stood in her place, acknowledging the smaller girl.

Grace huffed, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance, glaring at the couple in front of her, who might she add, had YET to notice her existence.

"They seem happy." Grace turned around, finding Jack smiling at the happy couple.

"That's more than you can say about us."

Jack shot her an irritated look. "Why do you keep insulting me? You broke up with ME! remember? Why are you still so _mad_!"

"Are you serious! YOU CHEATED ON ME JACK! _TWICE_, RIGHT!" She yelled, whipping her purse at him. "_YOU BASTARD_!"

Amy picked up the abandoned purse on the floor, and grabbed Graces arm, as Grace tried to do just mere seconds before. She dragged the fuming blonde out of the building.

"I HATE YOU!" Grace yelled at the brick building before her, as she got dragged down the parking lot "_YOU-...YOU...GOD DAMN YOU_!"

Amy sighed. "Grace,try to calm down. You're yelling at a brick."

Grace pulled herself out of Amy's grip and jumped into the drivers side of her car, throwing her purse in the back violently.

Amy got in the passenger side and stared at the blonde who had yet to turn the car on.

"I hope he gets attacked by a herd of goats." Grace said swiftly, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Okay," Amy whispered, holding in her laughter as she let the girl rant.

...

**Yaaaaay, finally. This chapter felt like forever, what with the re-writes and spelling mistakes (There probably still is many) etc. And its _still_ not one of my longest chaps :l**

**Anways,_ Review,_ tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions for new songs for the talent show (ill try to squeez it in, in the next chapter). Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	18. Do You Love Me?

_**Chapter 18: Do you love me?**_

_**...**_

"This may feel a little cold."

Amy's eyes fluttered closed as she listened to the voice hovering over her. She shivered as the liquid substance hit her stomach, and a heartbeat echoed through the room, softly.

"I-Is that the baby?"

Amy opened her eyes at the sound of Ricky's voice, she tilted her head to the side to look at him with a smile. She shook her head as the doctor explained it was just her own heartbeat.

"So," Amy glanced at the older man in the white lab coat. His focus was on the tiny screen beside her head as he spoke to them. "Have you guys thought about abortion?" He asked.

Amy's face dropped, and she glanced back at Ricky, who was a little too occupied starring at the poster above her head on the wall to look at her. He was avoiding the question, she knew. She just didnt want to know why.

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. Did she want an abortion? She hadn't really given it a thought, after everything thats been going on. She didnt want that. She knew it would be better that way, but it made her feel disgusted with herself even thinking about it. Yes, if she did this, everything could go back to the way it was before. She could get her life back, and start a family later on. Fufil her dreams.

But that's not what she wanted.

"_No_." She spoke with a shaky breath, and the doctor took a glance at her suspeiciously.

"And are you living at home?" He continued, and she froze.

Was...oh god. It wasnt supposed to come out like that. Not right now. She has to lie...right? She rolled her eyes mentally; Hasn't she done that enough?

"Ms. Juergens?"

Amy swallowed hard, and glanced at Ricky, who was starring at her in confusion.

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "Yes, I am."

The doctor nodded, and rose from his leather patted stool to grab a pamphlet off the opposite wall.

Her brows furrowed, as she glanced at Ricky who was studying the doctor from his chair beside her.

"Take a look at these," The doctorr said, passing her the pamphlets. She took them, suspeciously, and eyed him as he sat back down. "It may help you...consider your options, while it's still early." He explained, and brought his attention back to the sonogram machine behind her.

Amy pursed her lips as she skimmed over the papers.

_Health risks for young teens_

_What to expect when you're expecting._

_Im pregnant. What next?_

The sound of multiple heart beats brought back her attention, and Ricky seemed to be looking over her, to see the sonogram better.

She tilted her head over the stretcher to look at the source of the noise.

The doctor turned to look at the couple. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Amy blinked at him, speechless.

"You have twins."

...

Jack ran a sweaty hand through his hair as he watched Adrian scramble into school. She looked like a mess. Her hair was slightly more puffy on one side, and she was dragging her feet as she approached her locker.

Swallowing, and taking a deep breath, he approached her.

She glanced up at him, restlessly; sighing slightly.

His breath hitched. "Hey."

Adrian glanced down as she placed a yellow bristleboard in her locker.

He rubbed his hands on his jeans, nervously. "So, what are you working on?" He asked, starring at the bight colored paper sticking out of her locker.

"A project." She said with a shrug. "With all the bullshit i've been through, i'm surprised I finished it at all." She said simply, and turned to face him, after shutting her locker. "So, long time no see. What do you want?"

Jack nodded slightly. "Uh...you seem different."

Adrian rolled her eyes. "Thanks for noticing."

"No," He shook his head. "I...no, I didnt mean it like that. You just act differently. Like you're..."

"Depressed?" She snapped.

"Well, no, but..."

"Go away, Jack."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, as Adrian pushed by him roughly. Closing his eyes, he whipped around.

"Uh- wait."

Watching her expression, she stopped reluctantly, and turned around nonchalant.

"Look, " Jack started. "I've got to thinking,"

"That's never good." Adrian whispered, crossing her arms, as she waited for him to continue.

Jack pursed his lips. "I think I have feelings for you. Deep feelings." He blurted out. "I don't know how, or why, or when. I just know I do."

Her face dropped. How can a guy like that, like a girl like her? After she just insulted him, he admited his feelings for her. "Why?" She whispered.

He could hear the desperation in her voice, and his heart broke.

"How?" She asked. "Why do you have feelings for me, Jack? You shouldn't."

He shook his head. "Why not?"

"You should be with someone like Grace. No, you _should_ be Grace. She nice, and pretty. She has good grades_. She_ may actually pass her graduation. She has her life ahead of her, and I...i just got cheated on by my boyfriend, helped someone _else _cheat on their girlfriend, " Her voice craked, as she swallowed back her tears. "And I have no idea what I want to do with my life. Jack...you deserve better."

She attempted to move past him again, but he pushed himself in front of her. "I was gonna do this for the talent show, but I figured this would be the most appropriate time," He told her, rushing by her into a classroom to grab a chair.

She stood in shock, as he placed a chair in front of her, pushing her to sit in it.

Her eyes widened as he turned his back towards her. "FOR ANYONE THAT'S LISTENING, I AM IN LOVE WITH ADRIAN LEE!" He shouted, and she winced as the sound echoed off the walls of the school hallway. He turned back to face her and smiled.

What was he gonna do?

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfetly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

Adrian's jaw dropped, as she glanced around at the few students that hung around the halls during first period. Her eyes shot back to Jack's. "_What are you doing_!" She hissed, quitely, sitting on the edge of her seat

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she dont see what I see_

_But everytime she asks me, do I look okay?_

_I say,_

"No, _stop it_!" Adrian begged, blushing at the crowed that was growing by the second. She rose from her seat, pleading to get away, but he followed her with his sweet melody.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'cause you're amazing,_

_Jus the way you are_

Shaking her head, she tried to ignore him as he whispered in her ear.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_just the way you are_

She stopped short, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know i'd never ask you to change_

_If perfects what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_you know i'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing I would change_

_'Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

Adrian bit her lip, as she listened to him sing the last note.

Maybe someone did care.

...

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Grace squealed as the auditorium doors shut in front of her. "_No_!" She groaned. Running a hand through her hair, she eyed the principle starring at her with crossed arms.

"You're late. Why." H_e _demanded.

"Please, I was practicing my song! You can't lock me out now!" Grace yelped. "I've been thinking about this for almost a week! Let me preform, please!" She begged.

The Principle glanced at the closed doors. "The first act already started." He growled. "You should of showed at the appropriate time. Now, for not following through on orders, you have detention for the next week. You can tell all your little friends that decided to skip that too."

Grace gasped as she watched the older man walk away from her.

"You can't do that! I've never had detention! EVER!" She screamed down the empty hallway. "Do you know how that will look on my record!" She cried.

Bringing herself out of her freakout, her phone chirped. She pulled it out, realizing Amy was calling her.

"Hello?"

"_Grace_?"

Grace's brows furrowed as she listened to Amy's worried tone.

"Yeah, where are you? Aren't you suposed to be in the talent show?"

"_Grace, I can't find Ricky_."

Her eyes widened. "You..._What_!"

"_We went for my sonogram, and the doctor said I was carrying twins, and he ran. He ran, and I can't find him Grace_!"

Grace's eyes filled with tears, as she listened to Amy weep on the other end.


	19. Everyone But You

**Chapter 19: Everyone But You**

**Okaaay. it's 12:20 am, i'm dead tired, and I _was _in bed. Then I figured, this is one of the very few times i've had acess to a computer, so i'm taking advantage of it. And besides, I think I owe you guys this much.**

...

She felt numb. It was like those scenes in those movies where the person is walking down the hall, and everyone is speeding by them so fast all you see is blended colors.

Of course, that's not physically possible in real life. But she didn't feel like she was living in real life anyways. At least, not her life.

_"She...what?" Ricky sputtered out, as he glanced up at the doctor._

_"Twins." The doctor repeated._

_Amy took in a breath as a look of confusion crossed over the doctors face. She glanced at Ricky, who had a hand over his face.  
>"Ricky-" She whispered, sitting up fast. <em>

_"No-" Ricky blurted out, shaking his head. "I...have to go. I have to go." _

Amy looked up, realizing she was in front of her locker. She blinked at the red paint.

What was she even _doing _here?

It's been 3 days since she's seen Ricky, and she was _loosing her mind. _She was mad, and confused, and upset. She wanted to throw anything she could pick up, and cry at anything that didn't go right. She wanted to run, and dissaper, but she wanted to stay and wait for him to come back.

She still loved him.

She still wanted him to come back, and apologize and admit he'd done wrong, and swoop her in her arms.  
>And that pissed her off.<p>

...

Grace growled as she glanced behind her with a frown. Jack was leaning in closer to close the gap between him and Adrian. She rolled her eyes, whipping back around before she rose from her seat.

"Mr. Stawkoski, I can't put up with these two sucking face behind me!" The blonde hissed, crossing her arms. Her head snapped back to the couple as Adrian snorted in disagreement.

Amy looked up at the drama unfolding across the room. She groaned as Adrian too shot up from her seat beside Jack.

"If you have something to say, Grace, say it." The latina said smugly.

Grace scoffed. "I have nothing to say to you."

Adrian smirked. "Hmm. Didn't _sound_ like it."

Amy glanced at the teacher oblivious to the fight about to arrupt, and closed her eyes, putting her head back on the desk.

"It sounded like you were jealous."

"It _sounded _it like was_ none of your business."_

"Come at me Barbie, 'cause I ain't got no problem ripping your pretty extensions right out of your head!"

The older man sighed, leaning his head back against the chair. "Enough!" He hissed. "This is detention, not your little teenage parties, so shut it! Both of you!"

Grace glanced at the teacher, before looking back at the couple. "Wow, Jack, you sure have great taste in whores." She smirked, as the teacher announced her to another week of detention, and to move to the other side of the room.

Amy looked back up as Grace passed her with a smile. "Totally worth it." The blonde whispered to her as she made her way to the back of the class.

Has this what her life has become? Fights, and violence? Where's the happily ever after in the movies? And the passionate romance?

Maybe you just haven't reached the ending yet.

She hoped this wasn't the rest of her life. No boyfriend, pregnant with twins, and_ she's in detention_.

She looked up at the clock that read 4:06pm and pursed her lips, praying for the time to pass.

She got kicked out of her house to live with the guy that ditched her, and into her best friends house, who insists she plan a plot to 'get her boyfriend back from the slut that stole him in the first place'.

...

25 minutes later, and Amy felt a hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back into the classroom she'd just exited from. She groaned and turned around to look at the footballer.

Seriously, she wanted to go home-Grace's- and stuff her face with pinapple as she starred at a white wall and moped about her life.

"Hey," Jack smiled sadly at her.

Amy's shoulders fell.

"He called you, didn't he."

Jack opened his mouth, and shook his head 'no'.

She sighed. "Really Jack. You're gonna lie to a pregnant girl?

He opened his mouth again, before closing it. "Shit."

Her breath hitched. "Where is he?" She whispered.

Jack glanced around the empty classroom, before reaching over her shoulder to close the door behind her.

"He asked about you."

"That's great. Tell him I said hi." Amy snapped.

Jack grabbed her arm again as she turned to exit.

"Don't touch me." She yelled, yanking her arm away.

"Wait-"

"I don't want to hear about it. If he wants to know how his_ pregnant girlfriend _is, maybe he can take time out of his busy day to _stop by himself and ask_!"

Jack inhald a deep breath, and averted his eyes. "_He can't_."

Amy's eyes filled with tears. "Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

She shook her head and grabbed the handle of the door to leave the school.

...

Grace frowned as Amy jumped into the passenger side seat and slammed the door.

"A-are you okay?"

Amy glanced up to meet Grace's sympathetic eyes. "You...he called you too, didn't he?"

"Amy-"

Amy tore her eyes away from hers. "When."

Grace's brows furrowed. "What?"

"When did he call you."

Grace glanced down at her hands in her lap. "The day after you claimed he went missing."

Amy hit the side of the door with her hand. "Why didn't you tell me? You **_knew_** this was killing me, and you _kept this from me_." She cried.

Grace's eyes filled with tears as she started the car.

The car ride home was silent.

...

"Leave a message."

Amy closed her eyes, listening to the familiar sentence heard from the other end of her phone. She ended the call and flung the phone across the room, which managed to crack the screen into three parts, and the backing fly off.

She fisted her hair in her hands, and she screamed.

She felt tired and worn out. She just wanted it to end. All of it. Her _life. _She didn't want her _life_ anymore_._

She dropped onto the carpeted floor, and glanced around at her surroundings. She wanted_...peace._

She shook her head. She wanted to know why she wasn't good enough. Why he ran. Why he _dissapered. Why he felt the need to contact everyone but **her.**_

_**...**_

Jack glanced at the blonde sitting in the passenger seat across from him as he turned a corner. "Grace-" He started.

"Don't."

"You know i'm only keeping this from her for her own good."

Grace snapped her head in his direction. He focused his attention on the road. "You made me lie to her. She- she looked so...hurt. and I felt _so_ bad, Jack, you don't understand." She whispered.

Jack nodded, staying quite.

"I'm doing this for him. Not you. I'm doing this because of _her,_ because she's been through so much already, she's so strong." Grace continued. "And I told him that she'd understand, but he just insists he's not good enough for her, and she'll leave him."

Jack's gaze dropped, and his shoulders fell. "Right. I understand where he's coming from."

She looked over at him from across the cab of the truck. "What do you mean?" Her brows furrowed.

"He thinks he's not good enough. That she deserves better, and she probably does, but she loves him anyways, and he hates that. I understand it."

Grace looked up at the sunrise and choked back her tears. "That's how you feel with Adrian?"

"That's how I felt with you." Jack whispered.

Before she could respond, Jack stopped in front of their destination. She looked up at it for a moment, before jumping out of the truck, and free from the awkward silence. She walked down the gravel path and past the large fence with Jack on her tail.

"Are you sure he's here?"

"That's what he said to me on the phone." Jack responded to the blonde as she climbed up the cement stairs that led to a hall of suites on the first floor balconies.

He followed her down the hall to the last door on the left, and knocked on it once and waited.

Grace looked around the area nervously. The place was crazy spooky.

The door opened, and Ricky leaned against the side of it.

Grace glared from the other side, and walked into the tiny suite.

Jack looked at Ricky, before following Grace inside.

Ricky closed the door after them, and watched as they inspected the room.

Grace whipped around, her hands on her hips. "So, what did you do? Still drugs? Mug someone? Rob the candy store?" She snapped.

Ricky shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, and dropped his head. "I had a good reason." He sighed.

Grace shot a look at Jack. "Does this have anything to do with that black eye you were sporting a couple days ago, and refused to tell me the real reason how you got it?" She questioned both boys.

The boys looked at eachother.

"He's charging me with Assault in the Third Degree." Ricky said to Jack.

"Ben?"

Ricky nodded, running his hand threw his hair.

Grace looked between the two in disbelief. "Wait, _what_?" She screeched. "_Y-you beat up Ben_? _oh-my-god_-" She breathed, turning away from them. Oh-my-god."

Jack stepped towards Ricky. "Dude...are you going to jail?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Ricky shook his head. "All I know is that Amy can't know about this. Got it?"

The couple looked between eachother as the room fell silent.

...

**I got over the huge wall called writer's block! *dances* :) **

**I would have cut it a little sooner, but I didn't know where to stop it. Hopefully it was a good end to the chapter?**

**And Hopefully, I did this chapter justice. So _review_ and tell me if you liked it, or if it was completely horrible? D:**


	20. This moment is all that counts

**Chapter 20:** _**This moment is all that counts**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Life Of The American Teenager. Wishful thinking /:**

**On with the story!**

**...**

He should have known. Grace couldn't keep a secret for the life of her.

Ricky shook his head at the fuming brunette standing in the doorway of his hotel room. He figured her silence was probably not a good thing, so he better start explaining.

He let out a dry laugh, ducking his head as he lent back to let her in. "I should've known Grace couldn't keep a secret."

Her piercing green eyes met his for a moment, and he could tell she was furious, but he could see the hurt behind them. "This," She gestured to the situation, "Was not Grace's fault, and i'll be damned if you were to blame it on her." She growled as she pushed by him, he noted, making sure she didn't come into contact with him.

He tilted his head back, rubbing his hands over his face. He didn't want to do this right now. He needed his girlfriend to just understand, he wished she understood. He followed her to the small kitchen, where she stood glancing around as she awaited his explanation. A rush of guilt flooded through him. She didn't even want to look at him.

"Amy..." He whispered. He stepped closer to her, as she turned her back to him. He had a good feeling she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around to face him, proving him right. She sniffled, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks glistening in the light from the few tears she'd let out, reluctantly.

She didn't want to show him how much he hurt her. He didn't deserve it. Her breath hitched as Ricky's hand brushed against her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry I did this to you," He whispered in her ear, before looking down at her stomach. He ran a hand across it, and for a moment she forgot why she went there in the first place.

Ricky looked up when Amy pushed his hand away from her stomach. He gave her a confused look, noting the build up of tears in her eyes again.

"I...w-we need to get this straight." Amy stuttered, swallowing hard. She took a small step away from him. If she got any closer she'd loose all focus, and completely forget why she came.

"Where do we stand, Ricky? What are we doing? Is this what it's gonna be like for the rest of our lives? Because I hate how it is right now. I hate that you feel you can't tell me everything, or _anything _that you're feeling or dealing with! I hate that you feel more comfortable telling Grace! That you couldn't even tell me where you fled to. I had to find out from _my friend, __where my __boyfriend __is__! _That is so embarrassing, Ricky." Amy started, "When you ran from the doctors office...I-I thought...well, maybe he couldn't handle it. Maybe..." She looked up into his eyes. "Maybe as soon as it became real, you got scared-"

"That had nothing to do with you, or the babies-" He interrupted, taking a step towards her.

"Then, what is it!" Amy squealed, throwing her arms up in the air with a huff. "Just tell-" Before she had a chance to ask the next question, his lips were on hers. She froze for a second. If his lips weren't so soft, and if she hadn't missed this so much, he'd be hearing an earful right now. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to let him in. She felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her against him.

And then it hit her.

"If I wasn't the reason for you leaving...what was?" She asked him, after pulling away, putting a good amount of distance between them. He looked down at her, running a hand through his hair.

He could tell she didn't really want to know the answer, but she_ needed_ to know. He inhaled a large breath and waked over to her.

Amy intertwined her fingers together, a nervous tick she sometimes did as a child, and then released them multiple times, cursing for letting herself be so emotional. Maybe it was hormones. Do hormones even kick in that early in the pregnancy? Doubtful. So, it was just natural. Great. But it's not like he was helping, looking so serious. Was the reason so bad, he really didn't want to tell her?

Ricky grabbed her nervous hands, pulling them down to her sides, as he stared at her. "Please don't do this." He begged.

Her eyebrows raised. She didn't expect _that_ response."What are you talking about? Jesus, Ricky, all im asking is for you to be honest with me!"

"Im being honest! I just _can't_ tell you right now-"

"No, Ricky, you _can. Y_ou just refuse not to." She snapped.

Ricky let out a groan, turning his back towards her. He ran a hand over his face.

"If you don't wanna do this, Ricky,_ fine_, but stop with the games-"

"The games? The fucking games?" He shouted, letting out a rough, dry laugh. "You think i'm playing with you? Fuck Amy! Haven't you noticed from day one, you're the only girl I want? I wouldn't even be in all this _bullshit_ if it wasn't for you."

"This is not my fault!" She defended herself.

"God- It's not even about the pregnancy! Or you- It's..."

Amy watched as Ricky stopped short, mid-sentence. Like he was contemplating what he should say next. The dark haired boy sighed, dropping on the couch, his head in his hands. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and went to sit beside him. She knelt beside him on the couch, silently.

"I'm in trouble."

Amy looked over at the empty beer bottle that was lying on it's side, on the small side table, as if it had been knocked over. Was he drunk? She glanced back at Ricky, and let out an uneasy breath. "With who?"

He snorted. "Everyone."

She tucked back the few strains of hair that fell back in front of her face, and pursed her lips. "Wanna be more specific, or is this all i'm gonna get?"

Ricky looked up at her, a tint of playfulness in her eyes. He shook his head.

"I want this to be easy for you. To tell me things like this. That you're struggling with. If it makes you feel better, pretend i'm Grace then." She suggested, a hint of anger in her voice. She was frustrated, upset, happy (god knows why), and drained. She wanted it all to _go away_.

"Because it's _you_, it makes it so much harder. I don't want to lose you again."

"You never lost me." She whispered. A sense of relief washed over him- over both of them- and she watched his shoulders fall, like all the tension had disappeared. She reached her hand out, and rubbed his arm- she really didn't know what else to do. Before she could think of anything else, he leaned forward capturing her lips with his own. It was light, and sweet. Not like the first one, which was more rushed, and hungry. She kissed him back, releasing her hold she had on his arm. He didn't go to grab her waist, or her hair like he'd usual do, but instead pulled away a little, leaning his forehead against hers.

He took a deep breath, looking down at the brunette kneeling beside him. He really didn't know what was gonna happen in the future, or even tomorrow, but right now, all he wanted was her beside him. "I love you." He blurted out.

She stilled for a second, and Ricky's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Oh god, what if she didn't feel the same way? She's gonna laugh and tell him he's not good enough, and find someone more deserving.

Amy smiled, blushing as she leaned her head to the side. That's the first time he's said that to her. At least, while he knew she was conscious. "I know."

**…**

**To: Jack**

**From: Grace**

**Ricky's looking for you.**

Jack starred at the phone, the blood rushing to his head. Oh god. He found out he was the one that told Amy where he was staying. He looked around the empty hall for the dark haired boy, paranoia hitting him suddenly. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

"Jack-"

The footballer jumped back into a couple of lockers behind him, causing the textbook he was holding to slid from his grip onto the floor with a slam. He looked down at the small blonde giggling up at him. He glared at the petite girl as she bent down to receive his textbook for him.

Grace passed over the textbook, but not before getting a glance at the cover. _**Math**_. A smirk planted on her face. "Math? Now, Jack, don't tell me you're actually going to class now." She joked.

Jack rolled his eyes, shoving the book into his backpack. "Yeah, yeah. What did you need, anyways? What's with the text? Why does Ricky wanna see me?"

"Ah, "Grace bit her lip. "Not sure. Amy just told me that Ricky was looking for you. I guess they're on good terms. Thank fuck."

Jack's eyebrows raised at her curse words. She never curses unless she's mad. And he was pretty sure she wasn't mad right now...then again, you never know with girls. "Oh..kay. um...you know where he is?"

Grace opened her mouth to say something, before an annoying latina's voice called from down the hall.

"Jack! Let's _go_...?"

Grace glanced up at Jack before turning around to look at Adrian. The other girl was smiling sweetly, before her eyes locked with the blonde's. She tried not to notice the latina's face drop, before being replaced with a smirk. Did she really actually care for her ex-boyfriend?

Grace looked back at Jack, who was shooting her a guilty look before walking down the hall to meet up with his girlfriend.

Way to burst her happy bubble.

_Bitch._

**…**

"Hey," Ricky watched as the brunette stirred lightly in her sleep. "Babe- Amy..." He looked nervously at the clock on the side table. **10:30**. Shit. He should have known better than to keep her out so late, especially with a father like hers. He pulled himself off of her smaller body, sitting up on the couch. "C'mon, I have to take you home."

Amy's eye's flew open, and she shot up from the small couch. "No. No. It's...I...drove...here." She told him, as she shot up from the couch.

_What?_

"Right. Well, either way, im escorting you home." He told her as he pulled his shirt over his head.

She paced lightly, multiple scenarios playing through her head on how this night could end. _He didn't know she wasn't living at home anymore. He'd totally freak out if he found out!_

_Oh god. She was such a hypocrite! There she was, marching up to his hotel, demanding he tell her what he's hiding from her, yet she's hiding HUGE ones from him too!_

"Ricky, no- I...I can't leave my car here. It can get towed. And my...dad would kill me if that happened. I'll drive myself home, and...i'll call you as soon as I get there okay?"

Ricky shook his head. "No, I let you stay this late...if I let you go by yourself, and something happens to you, i'd never forgive myself." He assured her.

She stood by the door, feeling queasy as he threw his jacket on. This was not supposed to happen like this. He can't find out like this. Not now. He can't.

Ricky grabbed her hand as he opened the hotel door. She swallowed hard, walking out of the apartment, a gush of cool air hitting her face. She looked out into the empty parking lot, the sound of a door clicking shut behind her, and Ricky appeared by her side within seconds.

She kept her eyes on her shiny silver car, as they walked towards it.

"How are you gonna get back, if we take my car? Why don't we take yours. It makes sense." She suggested.

As much as she wanted to get out of this situation, she didn't want to put his safety in danger either. So if it meant telling him she now lives with Grace, 'cause her daddy kicked her out of her house, it's a lot better then the chances of something happening to him if he were to walk home himself.

"What about your car?" He asked, starting to turn in the other direction, towards his car.

She looked up at him, giving him her best smile. "Don't worry about it."

He gave her a look, before nodded. "Okay." He looked back at the hotel."Lemme just go grab my keys, stay here." She nodded, and he sprinted back to the room.

She really didn't know how she was gonna get out of this one. A small part of her wanted Ricky to know, so they could get through it together, but then this voice came in all like '**Don't be all selfless now, sweety. Don't you think y'all have enough problems on your hands? Hell, just this one thing could end your entire relationship all together. You wouldn't want that, would you, sweet cheeks?**'

Needless to say, she was screwed.

Ricky got back with the keys dangling in his hands. She walked over to the other side of the car, jumping in the passenger seat, as Ricky started the car.

The car ride was way too quick for her likings. It felt like it took forever to get to his hotel, but she was so distracted coming back, she didn't notice how much time had past. Or that fact that he was parked outside her parents house.

She looked up at the dark house with fear. She shot her head in Ricky's direction. He gave her a weird look. She opened her mouth to say something, but she fell silent.

"Amy...why aren't you getting out of the car?"

**...**

**_Review_, Favorite, or Alert this chapter and you'll make this author a really happy person (;**

**Either way, thanks for reading, I love all of you anyways XD**


	21. Miscommunication

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Life Of The American Teenager...or any of the characters, etc...(But with the way things are going in the series now, I'm glad I don't) D:**

**I don't think I've seen a full episode of TSLOTAT since...the wedding episode (the one where they don't really get married, but makes everyone think they did). I forgot what that was called. Anywho! I don't know any new characters, and the tidbits of info i've been hearing of how things are going, I think i'll stick with my story, and it's original characters. 'Cause they're awesome, yeah? (;**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 21: Miscommunication**

**...**

Amy blinked back the tears that were threatening to stream down her cheeks as Ricky's words repeated in her head.

_Amy...why aren't you getting out of the car?_

Her mind scrambled for words to say, to respond with _anything _really. But she _couldn't._ She didn't know what to tell Ricky anymore. She wanted to be honest with him, she wanted to get everything out in the open. If their relationship was already set on lies, what would the future hold for them?

Did they even have a future?

"_Amy_!"

The brunette look up, the last of her thoughts disappearing as she starred into his brown eyes. "Hmm?" She hummed in response. She hadn't caught what he said, and he was looking at her anxiously. She blinked at him as silence filled the car. Ricky let out a dry laugh, glancing out the window to avoid her gaze.

"What's going on with you?' He snapped, and Amy flinched from the harshness in his tone but never responded. She looked up at her house, her heart aching as flashbacks from just a few days ago came flooding back to her.

"**You have twins**."

Amy shook her head, tears stinging her eyes once again, she sucked in a breath.

**"I want you out**."

She was loosing everything. Her family, her friends, her grades...her boyfriend.

"**You have a day to get out of my house**."

"**The one week you were away...he got me pregnant**?"

"I don't understand why you can't tell me what's wrong with you!" Ricky fumed, hitting one of his fists against the steering wheel.

"I...don't...I-just-" She fumbled around with her words, as the voices continued to blare through her head, taunting her of everything that she's done in the past few weeks. Everything she'll regret.

"**I love you, Amy**."

"**I did NOT raise you like this...like-...like a slut**!"

"Stop..." She moaned, clutching her head. Ricky stopped his angry rant, watching his girlfriend cry in pain.

"**She's so desperate she's willing to steal her best friends man**."

"**I'm not gonna feel sorry for you. I don't care how close we were. I hope you've learned a lesson ****from this; don't fuck your best friends boyfriend! Slut!" **

"Amy, what's wrong?" Ricky's alarmed voice stopped her worries no further, as she pulled roughly out of his comforting arms. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"**I have to go**,"

She stopped on the last memory. She could still tell you that day, detail for detail. It was the most heart-aching. The day she tried to forget Ricky Underwood. She remembered the texts. She remembered the touching, the whispering, the running around behind her best friends back.

"I have to go." She repeated his familiar words as she shook him off and stepped out of the car. She slowly made her way up the pavement up to the kitchen door, before the sound of a car driving away was heard faintly. He left.

Amy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as the tears rolled down her face.

She never went into the house that night. Instead, she walked the few blocks back to Grace's house. But Amy didn't like to think of it as a bad thing. At least he still didn't know.

But she cried herself to sleep that night, going over the one thing that she knew would solve all her problems...

**...**

"Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy," Jack rushed, practically running over to the brunette who was opening the Bowman household's front door. Amy blinked at him a couple times, the blurriness from her eyes slowly fading as she ran a hand through her hair in exhaustion.

"Yeah, Jack?" She yawned, leaning against the door frame for support. She was seriously dizzy. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and she could practically FEEL the bags under her eyes, like deadweights. She was up going over every scenario of how today could go, after what she planned to tell everyone. After what seemed like hours, pondering over her thoughts in her head, she could see the sun peeking the drapes in the living room as she sprawled out on the couch. She decided it was best to just hide from the world for one more day.

"You're not at school." Jack dead-panned.

Amy looked down at the clothes she was wearing the night before (the ones she had slept in) and looked back up at Jack with a look. "Yeah...? I know that. I...don't feel well." She lied. That was the best she could come up with in her state right now.

Jack's brow's furrowed as he starred at her for a moment."D-did you an Ricky have a fight last night, or something...?"

Amy quickly became alarmed at how he could possibly know such a thing. She was sure Ricky wouldn't tell him voluntarily, so something must have happened.

"U-uh...y-yeah, why?" She stuttered nervously. She honestly wasn't planning on doing anything today. She wanted to sit on the couch and cry like she'd been doing all night. But GOD DAMN JACK wouldn't stop ringing the doorbell and knocking on the doors and windows until she finally opened up. If she wasn't so worried for Ricky right now, she'd kill him.

"Well, I was standing with near in the halls, and this poor freshman looked his way, and he pushed him up against the lockers. The only other time I've seen him that mad, is when I told him Ben was really the one to take all those photos of you and Ricky in th-" Jack stopped mid-sentence as he realized he'd just revealed a huge secret that Ricky was gonna kick his face in for. "Oh my god." He whispered, as Amy's eyes widened. "_Shit!"_

"Is that what he's been hiding from me?!"

"No, that's because Ben is charging him Assault in the Third Degree," Jack blurted out. He groaned loudly after again realizing what he's just spilled

Amy's breathing starting to become irregular as she tried to take it all in. "But...I don't..." She took a short breath, sliding down against the door frame. She felt really light-headed. "...Why..."

Jack's eyes widened as he watched Amy slide to the ground, taking in short breaths. "_Omigod-omigod-omigod-omigod-omigod-omigod_- I gotta call Ricky!" He glanced at the the poor girl clutching her head in her hands, her chest falling and rising irregularly." He fumbled around, finding his phone, and dialing his number.

"No...don't call...Ricky." Amy breathed, shooting her hands out to smack the phone out of his hands, but really had no effect over him, for all she was doing was hitting his legs.

He looked down at her. "Amy, just calm down, take deep breaths, everything is gonna be_ juuuuust _fine!" He soothed, kneeling down beside her. It sounded like he really was trying to convince himself of that.

**...**

Ricky walked down the halls of Grant High, a murderous scowl on his face. Most kids new well enough to leave him alone in times like these. Then there's the freshmen. Poor guys didn't have a chance.

"'Sup, Ricky," A young freshman called out to him as they crossed paths in the hall. He glanced at the boy in the football jersey before walking a little to close to him. Ricky's blood boiled, and he need something- anything to get his anger out. Ramming the poor kid into the locker as the bumped shoulders probably wouldn't be Ricky's first choice in stress relief, but it needed to be done. Before he did something worse.

Without looking back at the shocked expression on the other boy's face, Ricky continued down the hall.

"Hey." A deep, rough, voice called from behind him.

Ricky sighed before turning around to look at Ben. He cringed as he looked at the skinnier boy. The whole right side of his jaw was purple and blue, yellowing on the outside. There was a deep cut over his left eyebrow, and one of his fingers had a bandage around it. Shit.

"I told you to stay away from me. To stay away from here." Ben spat, pointing his bandaged pointer finger at him. "You're gonna pay for what you've done, Underwood. You're gonna loose everything." He threatened.

Ricky swallowed hard. He noted that most of the other students had left for class, and Ben had grown a lot closer than he was moments ago. "Once your girlfriend finds out about this, she'll leave you too." He growled.

Ricky snorted. "And what, come crawling back to your bruised ass?" He narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to the injured boy. "Listen, Boykewich, after what YOU'VE done, you really think her biggest worry will be me? You're pathetic."

Ben's eyes flashed with worry and hurt, before he paled, completely white.

"I don't care what you tried to do to me, but as soon as you tried to bring Amy into this, it got personal. Stay away from her, and me. "

"Or what? You're really gonna risk going to jail? You really think, if this doesn't make her leave, that she'll stay when you get thrown in juvie?! You're living a pipe dream. There's nothing you can do, Ricky. I'm gonna sue you for all you got. Then, once and for all, Amy will be crawling back to me."

"What fucking world do you live in, Boykewich? You guys dated for like two minutes. And that was only because she was trying to make me jealous. You're never gonna be that guy, Ben. Get over it. I'm done with this conversation, and I'm done with you." Ricky warned. "And I swear, if you lay one finger on her, I'll break all of yours. And that pretty face of yours too."

Ben's face reddened, balling his fists as he held them to his sides. He glared at Ricky once more, without saying another word, and stalked in the other direction.

Ricky let out an angry growl under his breath, walking in the other direction to his first class. He stopped short of his class when Jack's Caller ID showed up on his cell phone.

"Yeah," He mumbled into the phone, leaning back against the wall, letting his head tilt back against the locker as he sighed.

"I'm...so sorry."

The worried tone in Jack's voice caused Ricky to stiffen. He was silent for a moment before asking, "Sorry...for what." He snapped, as if demanding an answer immediately.

"I slipped up man. " Jack started to ramble, nervously. "I told her, man. I told her everything. She knows. A-a-a-and she's FREAKING OUT, MAN. SHE'S TOTALLY TRIPPIN' AND BREATHIN' FUNNY AND I CAN'T STOP IT, AND OH MY GOD, I'M, LIKE, KILLING YOUR GIRLFRIEND...Hello?" Jack stopped, pulling the phone from his ear when no screaming and yelling or threats came through the phone. He put it back to his ear, hearing the faint sounds of a car engine roar to life. "R-Ricky?"

"You're at her house?" The familiar boys voice was heard again, yet farther away, as if he'd tossed it on the passenger side seat.

"W-what are you talking about? Why would she be there? No. She's at Grace now-OW!"

Ricky's brow's furrowed in confusion as his speaker on his cellphone buzzed with statically.

"YOU IDIOT!" Amy squealed through the other end of the phone, and Ricky was sure he's never been more confused in his life.

"Ricky, " Jack's voice came back on the other end. He cleared his throat. "Uhm..."

Ricky blocked out Jack's words, his palms sweating furiously, praying he could get there faster. Oh god, what if something happened to her, and she needs a hospital, and they couldn't get there on time 'cause he didn't drive fast enough, and-

Ricky shook out of his thoughts by the sounds of horns and beeping. Ricky flinched, his heart stopping, swerving back into his lane, preventing a seriously deadly accident. He's pretty sure he just pissed himself.

**...**

Amy's head jolted up at the sounds of horns and car tires screeching echoing through Jack's phone. "What was that?" She asked, quickly, panicking more (if that was really possible as this point, 'cause she's about to throw up her insides). Her breath hitched.

"I'm...fine. Sorry. I'll be there in five." Ricky's voice seemed to sooth her. Jack running around like a freaking maniac didn't. He was really bad under stress.

**…**

Ricky seemed to get there in record time (almost running over the mailbox, in the meantime) and jogged over to them. He knelt beside Amy, as Jack fiddled with his hands nervously.

"Ricky, man, I didn't mean to tell her, I just-"

"Jack, shut up!" Ricky shouted over his shoulder as he helped Amy off the floor.

Amy shook her head, stepping out of Ricky's grasp. She turned to Jack with fury. "Why did you call him after I told you not to?!"

Ricky's jaw clenched, a scowl on his face. "Why wouldn't you want me here?"

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"What are you hiding? Why are you at Grace's, anyway? I dropped you off at home yesterday. I saw you go inside-" Ricky started.

"No, you didn't." She interrupted. She grabbed her hair and balled her hands in fists into it. "After you left, I walked to Grace's." She confessed. While she's at it...

"I also live with her now. My dad kicked me out after I got pregnant." She whispered. She looked up at Ricky who was starring at her with an unreadable expression. "I couldn't tell you, you have to understand-"

"I beat the shit out of Ben after I found out he posted the pictures of us around school." Ricky blurted out.

The couple stood in silence, debating what to do or say next, absorbing the new information that they were given.

Amy let out a shaky breath. She knew this relationship wasn't going to work out. The were completely different people. The stress and the drama was too much, and there was two things she needed to do before she got her life back on track. The thought of doing either brought tears to her eyes, and before she knew it, she was bawling her eyes out again.

Ricky's mouth was agape. He looked at Jack, who just shrugged. He had no idea why she had started crying again. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, cautiously. This only made her cry harder.

"Ricky...I think I need to get an abortion." Amy admitted, quietly. She said it so quietly, she wasn't sure if he had heard her, before he stiffened in her arms, quickly letting go of her. She already missed the contact.

Everything fell silent after that.

**...**

**-3 Days Later-**

"Why do you have to say it like that?!"

"Say it like what, Amy? The truth? 'Cause that's what it is."

"No! I'm doing what I think is BEST, Ricky. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST...JUST TRY TO UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

"BECAUSE I HAD NO SAY IN IT! I'M THE BABIES FATHER, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO_ HELP _YOU DECIDE IF YOU WANT TO KILL OUR KIDS OUR NOT! MAYBE THAT DIDN'T CROSS YOUR MIND!"

Jack and Adrian shared a look as they watched the couple down each others throats in the middle of the school parking lot. They've been at it every since Amy told Ricky she needed an abortion three days ago. Of course, neither one listened to the other ones side of things, so they figured the best way to get their point across was screaming at the other one in the school parking lot after school.

As soon as Amy said the word 'Abortion', all hell broke loose.

_"Ricky...I think I need to get an abortion."_

_Ricky blinked back at the brunette for a couple of seconds before the new information sunk into his head. His face reddened and his jaw clenched. "You what."_

_"Hear me out, okay? I think it's for the best Ricky-"_

_"What the hell-y-y-you have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not listening to thi-"_

_"You have no job, I have no job, I don't even live in a stable environment-"_

_"So, that makes it okay to kill a kid?!"_

_"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!"_

_"That's what you're talking about, Amy! Killing children!"_

_Amy fumed. "They're not CHILDREN YET. They're...they're little- like beans. They have no hands, or feet, or faces..." Amy sighed._

_"I can't believe you would even consider this." Ricky pressed on the subject, running his hands through his hair, roughly. _

_"We're sixteen! We can't take care of a child! Let alone TWO. __**TWO, RICKY."**_

_He groaned, turning his back to her as he tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth, "So what, okay? You can move in with me, above the shop." He compromised. Or, at least, tried._

_"NO! We would have to quit school, a-and you wouldn't be able to go to college, and on the pay we would get, it would barely be enough to pay the babysitter_._ So really, we'd be out busting our asses, just to pay the babysitter, that we, in reality, called so that we could GO TO WORK IN THE FIRST PLACE! IT'S JUST A HUGE CYCLE THAT WE'D NEVER GET OUT OF RICKY!"_

"HEY!" Adrian screamed at the top of her lungs at the couple standing a few feet away from her. The couple shut up, and turned their heads in her direction in surprise and annoyance.

"Listen, I don't care if you have an abortion, or you don't and you decide you want, like, seven fucking annoying kids, okay? I could care less, so when you feel like bringing this up again? TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE 'CAUSE I AIN'T GOT TIME FOR YOUR GUYS' SHIT." Adrian continued, Clearing her throat. "Thank you." She said softly, and grabbed Jack's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Jack just looked confused with the whole situation.

"Adrian! You don't have to be such a bitch." The blonde, bubbly girl skipped passed the Latina, and rushed to Amy's side in sympathy. "Obviously, they're going through something really serious right now, whether it matters to you or not, it's really important to them!"

Ricky snorted."If it was_ really _important, you would have let us discuss it before you made up your mind, and with your fucking stubbornness-" Ricky interrupted, yelling to the brunette that was fuming beside Grace.

"I didn't make a decision! If I did, I would be at the abortion clinic now, Ricky! But I told you 'bout it FIRST!" Amy screamed back at him, about to step closer to him, when Grace stepped in the way.

Ricky scoffed, kicking over the garbage bin that was placed a couple feet away. "This is bullshit! I'm done with this conversation." He could feel the blood rushing to his head as he stormed away

"We're not done! God, you give up on everything!" Amy snapped, crossing her arms. "And you wonder why I believe we aren't fit parents! How could I trust that you won't just run away every time something gets to be too much for you?!"

Ricky shook his head, sucking his teeth. He gave her a cold stare, his jaw clenched tightly. "You're seriously going to talk about my trust issues right now? In front of everyone? Why don't you stop acting like a child, and talk abut this kind of stuff in private? Why does the whole _fucking s_chool have to know every little thing about our life?!"

"You say_ I'm_ acting like a child?" Amy's voice cracked, as her throat closed up. Her tears started to sting her eyes as she crossed over to him. "Y-y-you're the coward that ran out on me as soon as you found out I was having twins! You're the guy who couldn't break up with his girlfriend because he was too scared of the consequences! You're the guy I'm scared to have _ANYTHING_ with because I'm scared you'll leave everything we have when you find out you don't want it anymore!" She stuttered, fumbling with her words, focusing hard on what she was saying rather than the tears that were threatening to fall. She could see tears building up in his eyes, and the guilt flooded her body. Her blood turned cold. She couldn't believe she just told him that.

Not that it wasn't true...

"You know what?! I don't care! Go find a guy that will be a better father than me then. Maybe **BEN **can help you!Maybe HE can convince your stubborn ass to keep the kids, because obviously I'm not good enough." Ricky spat, but she could hear the hurt in his voice.

Amy looked down. She couldn't look at his hurt expression that crossed upon his face. She knew why; it was her that put it there in the first place. She shouldn't have even mentioned it when she knew she wasn't completely sure of her decision. Of course she didn't want an abortion, it made her sick to her stomach just thinking about it, but she knew there was a reason it had even crossed her mind. She wasn't a fit parent. She was practically a child herself. She still made mistakes. Huge ones. What if she makes a mistake with one of the babies? She'd never forgive herself.

Then again, what if one of her mistakes is actually getting the abortion in the first place?

She shook her head. What the hell is she talking about?

Looking up, she noticed Grace starring at her. Just Grace...? She looked around to find everyone else had left. She hadn't been pondering over her thoughts for that long, had she?!

"Ricky left a long time ago, Amy." Grace whispered, like she knew what she was thinking.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Grace shook her head. "Adrian pulled Jack away right after." She continued. "I don't know what her problem is, but seriously, she needs to get that stick out of her ass, before I personally pull it out for her."

Amy's brows furrowed, and Grace shrugged. "Shut up, you know I don't make sense when I'm angry-" The blonde paused for a moment. "But seriously, you need to tell me what happened between you and Ricky. Are you guys...like done now?"

Amy looked out into the parking lot. Her eyes skimmed over the empty spot where Ricky had parked this morning. "I don't know, Grace..." Her voice cracked, already telling Grace the water works were coming again.

Grace had come downstairs the night before while Amy was up thinking last night. She sat with her for a couple hours, holding her in her arms as she cried. Eventually, Grace had fallen asleep on Amy's shoulder. Amy had woken her up and told her to go back to her bed a couple minutes later. The blonde blinked a couple times, eyes shaped into slits as she mumbled something incoherent, shuffling up to her bedroom. Amy sat like that until the sun rose the next morning.

"I just wish I hadn't have done it." She whispered.

"Done what? Gotten pregnant?"

"No. I wish I hadn't have fallen for him."

**...**

Ricky didn't come to school the next day. Or the day after that. Three days into the school week, and nobody had heard from him.

Amy's nerves shot through the roof as she starred down the crowded hall towards Ricky's locker that hadn't been used in days. The bell rang, telling the students first period was about to start. Amy slowly pushed off the lockers behind her, pulling her bag over her shoulder as she made her way towards the rusted locker. She stopped near it, starring blankly at it. Not long after, she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

No messages. No missed calls. _No nothing._

Swallowing hard, she sucked up her tears that she had let loose too many times this week. Suddenly, she heard a loud whisper behind her and another voice start giggling. She glanced behind her at the two girls who were starring back at her with smirks on their faces.

One of the girls looked her up and down, shaking her head. "I have to say, you sure cover up well. You look nothing like the picture..."

Amy glanced down at the picture the beach blonde was dangling between her fingers. The picture of her and Ricky. The ones that were all over the school. She thought those were all gone now...

"Speechless." The Red-head beside her said, cockily.

Amy bit her tongue, refraining from telling them to fuck off, turning around to proceed down the hall. If she thought that was the worse thing that had happened all day, she was really in for it, as she smashed into someones chest. Shocked, Amy stumbled back a bit, getting a good glance at the brown haired boy starring at her in shock.

She must have really did something bad in other life, to be treated like this. She honestly didn't know why God hated her much.

_To get the good, you must get through the bad,_Amy thought, as she looked up into Ben's brown eyes.

**…**

"I don't understand why you were so mean back there..."

Adrian rolled her eyes, stepping out of Jack's car. She looked up at her house, sighing loudly. She glanced back at Jack, who was getting out of his car, following after her. "What do you mean?" She asked, annoyed at how long this conversation had dragged on. Why did everything have to come back to Ricky and Amy? So, they were fighting. SO. WHAT. Everyone fought. Everyone knew they were bound to get back together, anyways. You could tell. And although, there was that part of her heart that yurned for Ricky's love back, she realized, maybe he never really loved her at all.

"You know what I mean, Adrian. What the hell was your problem?" Jack said harshly, pushing by her t let himself in the house.

Adrian scoffed, following after him. "My problem? I was just sick of hearing them bicker. Okay? God, why can't she just be freaking happy that she can actually HAVE children? Some people can't! She has the guy she wants that loves her, and actually wants to keep the baby and raise a family with her, and she's acting like a little cun-"

"Adrian!" Jack interrupted her, frowning as he shook is head. "What's really going on? Why does her baby problems bother you so much? She has lots of problems too."

Adrian looked down, looking at her shoes. "You don't get it." She mumbled. Her asked her what about, but she just shook him off and trailed up the stairs to her bedroom.

She _wished_ she was in Amy's position. God, she would give _anything._ She had Ricky, who loved her, and wanted to grow old with her. She was having a baby, her parents would most likely pay for all that anyways. Her life was a breeze.

What everyone didn't know, was up until yesterday, Adrian can't have children. Or at least, highly unlikely. He said there was still a chance, but she thought he just said so to make her feel better. Her doctor told her, she had blocked fallopian tubes- the sperm can't meet the egg- and she should be glad she found out now.

Glad.

She wasn't glad at all.

For Christ sakes, she had a pregnancy scare just a few days ago, she thought she might have a kid, and now she's physically unable to have one?

Now Amy was going around moping about having one. Screw her. Screw her and her perfect life.

**…**

**Wow. Uhm. I didn't see any of that coming. Anyways, I'm not gonna rant about why I haven't updated, because honestly, I don't think any of you really care, you just want to read the story lol XD**

**Sooo I'm sorry for not updating in...forever, and ever. And now that I have a plan sort of planned out, it should not be long at all before I update again. Promise. If anyone's really even reading it anymore? D: **

**I'm not sure how many chapters are left. Probably not to many. I think I'll kind of be relieved when I do finished it. It's been so long...**

**Long story short, _Review,_ Favorite, and Alert :D**


	22. I just want you back

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Life Of The American Teenager., nor do I own or Yahoo Answers (where I had received, and re-written some of the questions from the website into my story.)**

**P.s. Uhm. Okay. Since, I've never had the experience of being pregnant (I'm still young, there's plenty of time!) I'm trying my very best to perfect Amy's behavior, her thoughts, and how everyone else acts around her. **

**Okay, some of you mentioned you wanted more detail with the whole... erm, sex situation, I tried my best. I don't find myself really all that good at writing, um...foreplay? Anyways, yes, I tried, and I'm sorry if you hate it XD**

**Oh! This chapter jumps the next couple of weeks, 'cause really, 9 months, everyday, of an angry emotional Amy? Nobody wants to be put through that. **

**Damn, this chapter is _long. Like 20 pages? O:_**

**Chapter 22: I just want you back**

**Inspiring songs for this chapter:**

**One direction- Moments**

**7 days- The Summer Set**

**Cody Simpson- Pretty brown eyes**

**Trading Yesterday- Shattered**

**(I don't know why I did this, I never do, I think it's kinda pointless, but try them out. You could love em? Or hate them. You might hate them. People say I have bad taste in music...maybe this was a bad idea.)**

**~"Say goodbye to yesterday, some things may never stay the same, but my love for your will never go away."~**

…

If she thought that was the worse thing that had happened all day, she was really in for it, as she smashed into someones chest. Shocked, Amy stumbled back a bit, getting a good glance at the brown haired boy starring at her in shock.

She must have really did something bad in other life, to be treated like this. She honestly didn't know why God hated her much

_To get the good, you must get through the bad, _Amy thought, as she looked up into Ben's brown eyes.

Amy sucked her teeth, looking away from the brown eyed boy, who was looking rather speechless in front of her. Boost of confidence for knowing she can still scare people even while she's pregnant. Awesome. Pursing her lips, she glanced at him for a moment, studying him.

He was stiff still, wide-eyed and blinking rapidly. She knew when she was mad she was intimidating, but this was ridiculous. Something must have happened.

_"I beat the shit out of Ben after I found out he posted the pictures of us around school."_

Amy gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Ricky must have threatened Ben, and now he's scared Ricky will do something if he talks to her.

"What's so funny?" Ben whispered, apparently snapping out of his trance.

Giggling like a school girl, Amy looked around quickly. "You're scared of my boyfriend." She blurted out. Wait.

Amy paused.

Would he be okay with her calling him that anymore? Her boyfriend? She didn't know where they stood, and she doubted (unless she admits she was wrong) that everything will be okay anytime soon.

Ben scoffed. "I'm not scared. I'm avoiding drama." He told her swiftly.

Amy laughed. "Yeah, you sure were running from the drama when you tried to sue my boy...friend." She stopped herself at the end, shaking her head.

"He beat me up!" Ben yelled, raising his eyes for dramatic effect.

"You were a creepy stalker who uploaded NAKED photos of me and Ricky around the whole fucking school!" She fumed, raising her arms over her head, mimicking him.

Ben dropped his hands, letting them lay limp at his sides. "I really liked you. And you never noticed me. It was always him."

"Are you absolutely out of your freaking mind! I told you I would go out with you, and you cheated on me the very same day! Of course I broke up with you! Of course I wanted nothing to do with you after that!"

"Whatever. I don't want you anymore anyways. You're just a whore that cheats with her best friends boyfriend."

Amy grit her teeth together. She bit her tongue (_hard_) "Say that to me again." She warned.

Ben snorted. "Right. Y'know, the phrase isn't _nearly _as intimidating coming from a pregnant dwarf." He replied, his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

Alright. This was it. If she got suspended for this, she really didn't care. It wouldn't matter. If she drops out of school, how much difference is it gonna make to her right now?

"Listen to me, you twat," Amy growled, stepping forward to bump chests with him.

Twat? Since when did she use the phrase twat? Was that not a British thing? Well, what did she know about the British? She can't judge.

Shaking her head, she continued her rant. "Don't pick on me just because you're a scared little boy who can't get the girl he wants 'cause he's a _total douche bag._" She didn't even care if she made sense anymore. "I don't care what you say to me, but _do not_ talk about my pregnancy, or _my babies._"

"Your words don't hurt me Amy." He brushed her off.

Before she could even give it a second thought, she was whipping her textbook out of her bag. Swiftly, she swung it at him, like a baseball bat, not one worry of where it might of landed or how much damage it could leave.

"Jesus Christ!" Ben hollered, jumping back from the brunette with the same shocked look he had on when he had first saw her this morning. He clutched his upper arm, tightly.

That's more like it.

Amy clutched the textbook to her chest, smiling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You told me words don't hurt you. I proved you wrong." Amy glanced down. "And finally, Math came in handy for once." She whispered, admiring her Math textbook, her smile growing.

"You're so lucky I can't hit a girl, or I swear-"

Ben froze, his eyes wider than she's ever seen them before in her life.

Of course though, it wasn't because of her (_sigh_.)_, _she turned her head to find Ricky leaning against hislocker, starring intensely at Ben_. _As if she wasn't standing_ right next to him. Rude._

As much as she hated him ignoring her, she knew it was her fault. She dropped her gaze for a moment, as Ricky slammed his locker closed.

She spared a glance at Ben, who swallowed roughly, hoping the other boy hadn't hear his last words to the brunette.

But as Ricky approached them, his hands tucked in his pockets, she was wishing he hadn't either. This wasn't his battle.

As Ricky stopped in front of him, Ben took a step back.

Amy played with her fingers nervously, _guiltily. You know this is all your fault._

Ricky glanced at her for a moment, and she felt the shivers run down her spine as his hard, cold gaze ran over her. He looked away before she could.

Ben took this as the perfect opportunity to bolt. Or, _tried_ to.

Ricky sparred no time in grabbing the back of his shirt, and nailing him against the lockers beside them. His jaw clenched, and he shoved him harder into it. "No, please, Boykewich, continue what you were saying," He tilted his head a bit, seeing the scrawny boy twitch beneath him.

"I-I-" Ben stuttered, trying to find the right words to say in this situation.

Amy looked around, frantically, hoping nobody could see this. Ricky didn't need any more trouble right now.

"Ricky, stop...y-you're going to get in trouble." Amy whispered, glancing down at her shoes.

Ricky's eyes flickered down, before glancing over at the brunette across the hall. "Stay out of it." He said calmly. She watched as he turned back to Ben, whispering something in his ear, before dropping him on the ground.

Her brows furrowed, starring after the boy who stalked off in the other direction. She glanced at Ben, who was now dusting himself off, huffing and puffing.

"What did he say to you?"

Ben looked up at her, but almost as fast as he did, he looked away, and walked in the opposite direction.

"What the hell? BEN!" She called after him, but he chose to ignore her, and turned the corner.

That's IT.

Stalking down the hall, she raced after Ricky, who had disappeared long ago.

Shit shit shit shit shit. What class did he have now?

…

**_How far along in the pregnancy can I be, before it's too late to have an abortion?_**

Amy starred at the computer screen, nervously chewing on her thumb nail as she watched the page load. Her eyes skimmed the page, quickly. The knots in her stomach were building up, and it was all beginning to be too much for her to handle.

_In a pregnancy how far along is it too late for abortion? - Yahoo Answers_

_The girl's Guide To Having An Abortion – Jezebel_

_About Abortion – Canadians for Choice_

Amy hesitated before clicking the first link. Her hands started to shake nervously, as she turned around in her chair to make sure nobody was watching her. After trying for a good twenty minutes to find Ricky, or what class he had, she realized he decided to not show up. She had gotten nowhere in the last couple days, but she needed to look at the more important thing at hand. Her _babies. _Looking up at the Librarian who was behind the desk, typing away on her own computer, Amy realized they were the only ones left in the Library. She figured right after school would be a preferable time to do some research (it saved a lot of questioning from Ms. Bowman, considering she still had yet to find out she was pregnant).

Alright, that was a lie. At least, partly. She couldn't get the thoughts of her and Ricky's arguments over the abortion out of her head, and the Library was the closest thing she had to internet access.

Going back to chewing on her nail, she reluctantly read through all the answers on the page.

'**Three months.'**

'**Within the first trimester. Anything after that, and there's nothing you can do. Please go through all your options first, before resulting in abortion. Adoption could be one?'**

Amy swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She scrolled down the page further, trying to forget about the last answer.

'**You should close your legs before thinking about killing an innocent child.'**

**'By the end of the third month all arteries are present. The blood is circulating through these vessels to all the body part. The heart beat ranges from 110-160 beats per minute. Vocal chords are complete and the child can and does sometimes cry (silently). The brain is fully formed, and the child can feel pain-"**

Amy froze, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She could feel herself starting to sweat, and she didn't know if it was because of how nervous she was, or because it was an effect on the pregnancy.

**'-The fetus may even suck it's thumb. Their eyelids remain shut until the seventh month to protect the delicate optical nerve fibers. Please don't go through with it. The baby will be able to feel pain as it's being aborted! I'm completely against this.'**

Amy turned the computer off, erubtly, pushing herself off the chair, letting it slide back roughly.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't take the _guilt._ She didn't know how people did it. But she had_ two _to think about.

She'd been weighing all the pro's and con's for the last two weeks. She'd had time to really think about it now, and in all honesty, she couldn't do it.

She was willing to the kill her unborn children, because she thought it would make _her _life easier? Yes, it would be a huge struggle, but she'd rather go through that, than lose her kids and her boyfriend.

Amy paused for a moment, as she exited the Library.

Was Ricky her boyfriend anymore? He tried his very best to avoid talking to her, or anyone really (that she knew of) and after what happened today, she knew she really needed to talk to him. She needed to talk to him, and listen this time.

She just want him back. She wanted to know that she was still his, and they were still okay. And even if he didn't want her like that anymore, she still wished they would be okay, friends at least. She had to talk to him.

…

Adrian glared, irritatedly, as Jack typed furiously on his phone. She tore her gaze from the side of Jack's head, up to the teacher who was writing something on the top of the white board at the front of the class. She glanced down at her blank page on her desk that Jack had ripped out of his notebook to provide for her and huffed. Peeking at Jack once more, who was now squinting at his screen, his head ducked, so the teacher couldn't see him, she pressed her lips together before letting her aggression get the better of her.

"_Ow." _Jack hissed, under his breath. He starred, astonished, as Adrian's pencil rolled away from him. He snapped his head to look at her, irritation flashing bright in his blue eyes. "_What_ are you throwing pencils at me for?!"

"_What_are you texting in the middle of class for?" She snapped, using the same tone her boyfriend had just used on her.

"None of your business." He said, innocently, turning his back to her.

Adrian scoffed. "Like _hell_ it isn't." She growled, maybe a little louder than she would have liked. She quickly lowered her voice, rolling up her blank paper and hitting him in the back with it. He turned around, angrily. "What the hell is up with you?!"

"Leave it alone, Adrian."

"Are you texting Amy?" She whispered, leaning forward in her seat. "Just tell me... Is it Grace, then?" She pleaded.

Jack sighed, his eyes falling, before he looked back up at her, guilty.

Adrian froze for a moment before nodding her head in disbelief, falling back into her chair. She didn't look at him once after that. He was talking to his ex girlfriend right beside her. And she didn't even know about it? What was he hiding? Was he cheating? You know the saying: Once a cheater, always a cheater. If he cheated with her, what's stopping him from cheating on her?

Once the bell rung, Adrian made a quick moment of snatching her backpack and running out the door. Jack stopped her as she was half way down the hall, turning her around to face him roughly.

Shocked, Adrian tore her arm out of his grip. "_Don't touch me." _She warned, turning back around to go to her next class. She felt his hand grasp her wrist again. Her blood rushed to her head. Turning back around, she yelled, "What the hell did I just_ tell you?_"

"How come it's okay when you snap at me for no reason, but as soon as I do it, you go ape shit?"

"_I _wasn't the one texting my ex-boyfriend, Jack. I can snap at people if I want to!"

"Don't bring Grace into this. She has nothing to do with it. You took it wrong, _as you usually do_, jumping to conclusions." Jack rolled his eyes. "We were talking about Ricky." He snapped.

"What about him...?"

Jack gave her a look. "Uh...He hasn't showed up to school in days? Maybe you haven't noticed? He told Amy to find someone else, 'cause he was done with her? Nobody's heard from him in days. You were _there_, Adrian."

Adrian sighed, running a hand in her hair. Shit. "Okay." She whispered.

"We good now?" Jack said, irritation dripping from his voice.

Adrian bit her tongue, holding back from slapping him right in the voice. "Yea, babe, we're super!" She said sarcastically, running off in the other direction.

She knew she was being a bitch about it, but what was she suppose to do? He was talking to his ex again, and it made her extremely jealous. How could he expect her to be so civil about it?

Shaking her head, she pushed the school doors open roughly, walking out to the parking lot.

Whatever. She had other things do to right now.

…

**7:30pm**

Adrian rolled her eyes, pounding harder on the door as person on the other side told her to 'fuck off'. Rude. She continued to bang against it, a little harder, but she could already feel the pain in her knuckles. She heard a low grumble coming from the other side, and the chain lock being unlocked, and she realized she had won. She pressed her lips together, fighting a smile. The door whipped open, revealing Ricky, in a white shirt, sweat pants, and a scowl on his face.

She pursed her lips, stifling a laugh at the way his hair was sitting on his head, sticking out in different directions like he hadn't done anything with it in days. His frown amused her to the fullest. He blinked at her for a couple of seconds, maybe surprised to see her, before he attempted to shut the door in her face.

Oh hell no.

Her reflexes kicked in fast, sliding her foot in between the door and the frame before it shut. She heard Ricky moan under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

"_What._" He hissed

"Don't shut me out. Let me in."

"No."

"Stop being stubborn. Let me in, Ricky."

"_No._"

Adrian huffed loudly, hitting the door with both her hands, shoving it open forcefully. Ricky didn't stop her. He stood in place, beside the door, eying it as it slid all the way open.

The Latina walked in slowly, eying the apartment around her. She missed this place so much sometimes. She missed him. She missed _them._ Together.

Turning around, she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Where did he...?

Adrian starred at the open door for a few seconds, before it clicked. Eyes wide, she darted out the door after him. What a coward! She was gonna _kill him_ for having her chase him down like this! She hated sweating.

Making her way out to the parking lot, she spotted him quickly. She leaned forward, letting her hands rest on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Asshole, trying to run away when she was doing this for his own frigging benefit. He was sitting in his car, his head resting on the steering wheel, his arms laying loose at his sides. God he looked so broken.

She needed to push every feeling of guilt, sympathy, and yearn for him, and_ help _him. Because obviously, Jack, nor_ Grace_ are doing that for him.

Walking up to the car, she tapped on the passenger side window, lightly. His head stayed on the steering wheel, but she watched his hand reach up to unlock the doors, like he already knew she'd follow him out.

Smiling a bit, she got into the passenger side seat, and closed the door behind her.

They sat like that for a while, until Ricky had finally lifted his head from the steering-wheel. As soon as she looked at him, she could tell he had been crying.

Adrian looked at him for a moment, narrowing her eyes at him. He glanced at her quickly, before started up the car.

Adrian looked out the window, wide-eyed, as they pulled out the driveway. "What ar-"

"Shut up, Adrian." He said roughly, but it was almost a whisper to her ears.

Alright. She can outright say, she didn't see this coming. Was he kidnapping her? She knew how he got when he was angry, and hurt, or when he blamed himself for somethin- oh.

Adrian paused.

"You feel like this is all your fault, don't you?" Adrian said softly, ignoring his request of silence.

He didn't respond, but his eyes flickered down for a moment, and she knew that was a moment of weakness. Her statement was true. He was mad, but it wasn't at Amy, or Jack, or Grace (pr that freshmen he nearly killed this morning) He was mad at _himself._

"_It isn't. You know that right?_" She reassured him. Again, he didn't respond, but she could feel the car slowing down.

They suddenly came to a stop, and Ricky roughly put the car in park. He starred out the windshield for a moment, and Adrian opened her mouth to repeat what she said ('cause he really needed to hear it) but he pushed his door open, and jumped out of the car. Following in suit, Adrian got out herself, watching Ricky walk over the the large patch of tall grass beside them.

"Ricky, you need to know, it's not your fau-"

Ricky groaned loudly, fisting his hands in his hair. "Yes it_ is_, Adrian. _All _of this is my fault!" Adrian flinched, not because of how much his voice had raised, but because it seemed to echo out into the empty road they were on.

Where were they?

Ricky shook his head, turning his back to her. "I'm sorry." She heard him mumble from where she was put on the road. She took a couple steps into the tall patch of grass.

"Ricky, _listen to me_. It's_ not your fault_. Everyone made a choice. Everyone brought this on themselves." She stressed to him. He just wasn't seeming to get it.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled to her. His voice cracked, and he turned his back to her to hide it, but she'd already heard it.

"I know." She whispered.

And she did know. They weren't talking about her anymore. They were talking about _them. Ricky and Adrian._

He turned back around, his eyes pleading. "You don't. Why are you here, Adrian? Why do you care? I cheated on you with the same girl you're trying to help right now."

Adrian huffed. "Yeah. I know. And I know Amy and I will never be at the same point again, but I know you really care for her. And I care for you. I hate that both of you went through so fucking much together, just to give up so easily. How could you let that happen Ricky? For as long as I knew you, if you wanted something, you were determined to get it. Why as soon as it came to Amy, you gave up?"

"_I freaked out. Everything_ about Amy freaks me out. As soon as I realized I was falling for her, I knew that was it."

"I think you're just scared to disappoint her, to lose her, but in the end, you end up doing so anyways."

"She's not gonna forgive me this time. I fucked up too many times."

"Ricky, seriously, believe me. She's not going to leave you. Ever. Look at all the bullshit you put her through already. She stayed through all of that. What makes you think she'll leave now?"

"She's scared i'll leave her. I already did. She's scared to be with me, because she's scared as soon as things get to serious, or too hard-"

"You'll leave her again." Adrian finished his sentence. She was there when Amy said was shocked, really.

Ricky starred at her, and it made a shiver run down her spine, his eyes were piercing into hers.

"You won't though. I know you won't." She told him, sternly.

"Why the hell are you so sure, huh? We went out for months, and I still cheated on _you!_ I don't even know why you're here right now! I'd hate me if I were you."

Adrian stood still for a moment, debating what to say, before she pulled out her phone, making sure Ricky couldn't see it. She pressed the first person on her contact list, and silenced it on their end of the call, so they could only hear what Adrian and Ricky were saying. She took a few strides towards him, wanting the caller on the other end to hear him clearly. "Sure, I wanna punch you in the face, but I still care for you. And Amy makes you happy. And according to Jack, the feelings mutual. If she cares for you, as much as you care for her, what's the problem?!"

"The problem is I love her! I want her to keep my kids! The fact that she doesn't want to makes me sick to my stomach. Like I'm not good enough, a-and if it was any other guy, she'd be more than willing to keep them."

_Them?_

"I doubt it has anything to do with you."

Twins.

Ricky snorted. "You think you know everything, don't you? She doesn't want my kids, what the hell am I supposed to do to stop that? I can't change her feelings."

Amy was having twins? But...

Adrian ended the call, after realizing the person had picked up and had been listening to a good portion of the conversation She smiled slightly, looking back up at Ricky as she slid the phone back in her pocket.

"Then go tell her what you really want."

Ricky looked annoyed. "She's not going to listen. I've tried. Multiple times. She's stuck on the decision she made and she's not about to go down without a fight."

"Then, Ricky, MAKE her listen." Adrian demanded.

…

Amy starred blankly at the glare of the television. She had wrapped herself in a blanket, curled up on the couch in the dark, playing a movie. It was more a background noise to her thoughts though. Amy sighed, hearing the ringing of her phone that was yet to be cut off (due to lack of money she has to pay for it). She needed a job. She searched, absently around her as the phone continued to ring. Once she found it, eyes focused on the tv. Pushing away the nervous feeling when Adrian's name flashed, she answered it.

"uh, h-hello-"

"**-her, what's the problem?!"**

Amy pulled the phone from her ear, Adrian's voice piercing her ears, unexpectedly. "Uh..." Amy

"**The problem is I love her! I want her to keep my kids! The fact that she doesn't want to makes me sick to my stomach. Like, I'm not good enough, a-and if it were any other guy, she'd be more than willing to keep them."**

Amy let the phone slip through her fingers, her mouth a gap. She honestly didn't know he felt that bad about it. She thought he was mad because she didn't want to talk to him about it. Not because she didn't want his kids, because it's _him. How could he think that?_

…

**1:52 PM**

It was almost midnight before he got the balls to go back and talk to her. The final time. He was determined to argue until he got his way this time. There was no way she was taking his kids away before he even got the chance to meet them for the first time. There's no way he'd be able to go to school and work everyday and pretend like nothing had happened. There's no way he can admit that he didn't want this. Or her.

He wanted all of it, but knowing she didn't, killed him..

Clearing his throat, he knocked on the guest house of the bowman resistance. He stepped back, shoving his hands back in his jean pockets as he waited.

When there was no response, he knocked again. No answer. Swallowing hard, he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. He stood in the doorway for a moment, glancing around at the dark living room.

He looked behind him quickly before stepping in and closing the door. "Amy," He called out into the darkness, blinking rapidly, his eyes adjusting to the pitch black.

Shaking his head, he headed to the bedroom, swinging the door open. Nothing. Furrowing his brows, he turned to walk to the bathroom, before stumble over a hard surface.

"Shit- fuc- OW." Ricky growled, stepping away from the glass coffee table with a grunt. Bloody coffee tab-

"Ricky?"

Ricky looked up into the darkness at the sound of her voice, but he couldn't find her. Or anything. Internally groaning, he threw his hands out in front of him as he walked to the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah...it's me- where are you?"

He followed the sound of her laughter to the bathroom, where he found the door closed. "Can I-?"'

"Yeah, come in, just be car-" Before she could finished, the door swung open. "Ow!"

Ricky flinched, jumping back a bit as the door harshly hit the girl laying on her back on the cool tiled floor behind it.

"Shit, sorry," Ricky blurted out, grabbing her hands to help her sit up. "Sorry..." He repeated, when she didn't say anything.

Amy rubbed the sweat off her forehead, blowing a piece of dangling hair out of her face in the process. "Sorry, I was just-"

"Lying on the floor, I can see that." He smirked at her, shaking his head. Only her. She laughed and looked up at him. He ducked his head, taking in her flushed (fucking adorable) cheeks, her hair sticking to the sides of her face, and the tiny- _tiny_- shorts she was sporting.

"Other than the fact that I'm lying on my back to cool off on the bathroom floor; why have you broken into my guest house?" She joked, putting her hands out for him to take to help her stand up.

Ricky grabbed her hands, pulling her up gently. "I wanted to talk." He whispered.

Amy pursed her lips, before nodding at him. "Yeah, me too." She said calmly, gesturing to the living room. She grabbed his hand, like nothing had changed, dragging him over to the couch.

"Although, I would have preferred an earlier time. And maybe when I didn't look like an ugly, sweaty mess." Amy added, sitting on the couch and crossing her legs. She looked up at him, waiting for him to sit beside her.

"You look fine," Ricky mumbled under his breath, dropping down on the couch beside her.

He knew he really should be thinking about anything other than this, but he really want to kiss her right now. Was he still allowed to do that? It felt like forever since the last time he had. He dropped his head, glancing down at the carpeted floor. He could feel her eyes on him though.

"So, you're here. This was obviously very important to you, if you're willing to come at this time at night. I know it's bothering you. I wanted to talk to you about it-"

"Just...don't." He looked up at her, and she froze. She could literally feel her heart break at his expression. She couldn't even explain it. They both meant what he was trying to say. She knew he was trying to tell her something he's been trying to tell her for days, she just hasn't been listening. He wanted her to have these babies, and this whole time she'd been trying to convince herself it wasn't the right thing to do, that it could ruin their future. But Ricky _wanted_ them to be his future. "Please." He pleaded, and Amy glanced down as he grabbed her hand. "I know it's not what you want, and I know you want to start your life before you give it away to these kids, but I want them, Amy. Even if you don't."

Amy dropped her hand from his, blinking rapidly at him. If her surprised expression was anything, he would shut up right now. Without her? She didn't want them? Himself? What?

"W-what-?" She mumbled, pushing back from him in the tiniest in shock. What was happening?

"And I know you're not gonna listen, because this isn't what you want, but-"

Amy shook her head, shooting up from her seat. "I never said this wasn't what I wanted! I never said I wanted to kill my children before they even got the chance to see the world, okay?" And by now, she was bailing. Again. She's always crying, and it really pisses her off. Like, can she not control her own emotions? "I said I thought it was best, at the time. You were never wrong."

Ricky stood up too, crossing over to her.

"What are saying?"

"I won't."

Amy shivered under his intense stare. He looked so serious, like he didn't know if she was joking or not. "Ricky, I'm not gonna do it. I won't get an abort-" Before she could finished, he crashed his lips into hers, pulling at her waist. He pulled her against him, and she kissed back, fighting a moan as he ran a hand down her lower back.

Ricky pulled back, resting his head against hers. She could feel his breath on her lips, and she _really_ wanted to have sex with him. Right now. She could blame it on hormones all she wants, but she knew she just really wanted him right now. She reached up, touching her lips with his again, running her hands over his chest and locking around his neck. She felt him smile against her lips, and she couldn't help the smile creeping on her face either.

"You know what I want?" She whispered as their lips parted.

"Hmm?" Ricky hummed against her skin, trailing kissing along her neck.

She arched her neck, giving him better access, backing up until the back of her knees hit the back of the couch. The impact against her legs hurt, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

"Ice-cream."

Ricky laughed, his voice vibrating against her skin, as his lips left her neck. He gave her a little push, making her fall back against the couch.

She eyed him as he crawled on top of her. She starred into his brown eyes for a couple moments before she realized he was doing the same. "You know what's different this time?"

Ricky bit his lip, starring down at her as he placed his hands on either side of her head to keep himself from crushing her. "What?" He whispered.

"There's no one waiting at home for you this time." She whispered back, glancing at his lips, before looking back in his eyes.

Ricky lowered himself onto her, catching her lips with his again, as she cupped his face with her hands. "You were always the one I wanted at the end of the night.I told you that." He laughed. "I told you that the first night I ever kissed you."

Amy blushed, biting the inside of her cheek as she though back at the memory. "We always had great sex when you were an angry drunk."

He looked taken aback. "We had great sober sex too, okay?" He said, in mock hurt.

Amy laughed, "Of course, Ricky."

Ricky dipped his head, going in to kiss her again, when a phone when off. The couple stopped for a moment, their eyes searching for the celluar device.

Amy spotted the glow of the screen of her phone sitting on the kitchen counter and sighed. She attempted to sit up, but Ricky didn't move.

Looking up at him, she bit her lip. "It could be important-"

"This is important." He mumbled into her hair.

She wiggled underneath him, uncomfortably. "No, what was important, was us finally talking about what we were going to do about everything. We're doing anything but that right now- and I really need to ans-" Amy stopped her rant as Ricky's hand slid up her shirt. "Wha...I'm trying to talk to you, stop groping me!" She glanced at the phone that was still vibrating violently on the kitchen counter. "And I really need to answer that!"

She was trying her hardest not to let Ricky know how much he was affecting her right now. She could feel his hand ghost over her bra, and she bit her tongue, fighting back another moan. She looked up at him, his face just barely visible in the darkened room.

"R-Ricky," She stuttered, arching her back as he unclasped her bra. He kissed along her jawline, and she barely noticed the phone stop buzzing.

Giving in, Amy rang her hand down his chest before reaching the ends of his shirt. She pulled at it, telling him she wanted it off. Now.

Ricky laughed, pulling the shirt over his head, letting it fall on the ground beside the couch.

Amy took in a breath. Why was she suddenly so nervous? She was seriously sweating. This was so unattractive, oh my god. They've done this before, what's really so much different now?

**You're_ pregnant_? It's more intimate? He's not just fucking you, he's making _love_ to you.**

**Or maybe it's because Adrian is still in the back of your head, isn't she? Her phone call to you today is still rattling in your brain. You don't know why she was with him, or why she called you. Or how about, why they were talking about you? **

**You already know the truth. You're scared. Of everything. Of Ricky leaving you and going back to her, the fact that maybe he never did love you the way he loved her. Or worse. You know what's worse. You're scared he'll cheat on you with her. And what's worse than that? You never finding out about it.**

**Doesn't be such a coward though, sweetheart. You couldn't be mad at Adrian for that, after all, you did the exact same thing to her. She would just be taking back what's rightfully hers, wouldn't she? Then what would you do?**

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed she now wasn't wearing a shirt either. She looked down at her red bra with white pokadots and felt her cheeks heat up. She heard Ricky laugh, and she smacked his arm. Or at least, in the dark, she thought it was is arm.

"Ow," He said, still laughing as he rubbed his ribs. "It's fine, baby, it's cute."

Amy bit her lip, shaking her head. She really couldn't get Adrian out of her head. She couldn't do this if all she was thinking about was Adrian.

**Just put her at the back of your head like you did every other time she crossed your mind while this happened. You've grown quite used to it, haven't you? **

Groaning, Amy covered her face with her hands. She could feel Ricky lift himself off her body slowly, and she already missed it. God she was so confused. She felt her hands being pulled away from her face, and looked down to see Ricky's hands wrapped around her wrists, pulling them down in her lap.

"If you don't wanna do this, I'm not gonna pressure you into it."

Amy's shoulders slummed, and her eyes dropped. "No, It's not you. Don't think that, it has nothing to do with..._this_...or _you._ 'Cause I really do want this, It's just Adr-"

Before anyone could say something else, a loud knock was heard at the front door.

Amy's head shot up, and she starred at the door in horror. She glanced at Ricky, to see him also starring at the door in shock.

"It might be Grace," Amy whispered, practically jumping up from the couch. "She- she doesn't know you're here...what are you doing-?" Amy questioned while she watched Ricky approach the door. She ran up beside him, as quiet as possible as he peered through the peephole. He stepped back, and Amy looked at him with questioning eyes.

"AMY! ARE YOU OKAY!" Came through the other side of the door. Ricky didn't need to respond, they both knew who it was now.

"GRACE, IT'S MIDNIGHT, I'M FINE!" Amy screamed back.

"I KNOW, I'M SORRY, IT'S JUST YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE, AND...YOU KNOW, I GOT WORRIED,"

Amy unlocked the door, worried the whole neighborhood would hear their conversation. She gestured for Ricky to get behind the door, as she opened it a crack.

"Sorry, Grace, you woke me up."

Grace blushed, stepping back a bit. "Sorry, it's just...I heard some like...manly screaming, and..." Grace poke her head in the door, "Is there...is Ricky here?" She whispered.

Amy swallowed hard, before shaking her head franticly "Nope...nope. He's not." She blurted out nervously, stepping to the side, to hide most of her body ('Cause, hello, she's _half naked_). She was now just poking her head around the door.

Grace's eyes widened. "So, there's another guy here?!" She hissed, ready to start her rant on how disappointed she was in her.

Amy opened her mouth to say something, when Ricky wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She froze, starring at Grace. She knew Grace couldn't see him, since they were both behind the door, but she swore he was getting punched in the head when she leaves.

"N-no. Just me. I...hit my hand on the b-bathroom sink, that's...why, that's why I screamed." Amy responded, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself as she felt Ricky's hot breath on her neck. "O-oh god." She blurted out.

Grace straightened her back. "What- what's wrong?"

Amy shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Nothing! I just, forgot to p-p-put, _ohhh_...I mean," Amy stuttered. She was furious with him right now, and she could feel him laughing against the back of her neck, as his hands trailed over the top of her short shorts. She swatted his hands away. "I forgot to turn the oven off. Sorry. Hey, Grace, I gotta...go. See you tomorrow at school, okay?" She hurried, already closing the door before the blonde could say anything else. She locked it, and whipped around, shooting a glare at the smirking boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She hissed.

Ricky laughed, stepping closer to her, resulting in her stepping back until her back hit the door. Shit.

Ricky hovered over her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She glanced at his lips, and he tilted his head in amusement. "You wanna talk now?" He whispered.

Seriously? They both had their shirts off, and she was _SO _ready for this, and he wanted to talk_ NOW?_

"No."

Ricky bit his lip, holding in a laugh.

She glared at him as he trapped her against the door, putting his hands on either side of her head, again. She stood on her tippy toes, leaning in to kiss him, but stopping right before they touched. Ricky tilted his head forward, but she moved back with a smirk. "You're right. Lets talk." She said, proudly, ducking under his right arm and stepping away from him. She heard him groan, and smiled as she dropped back onto the couch.

Ricky dropped his hands from the wall and walked over to the back of the couch, before his shirt was being flung at his face. He grabbed it on fast instincts, and glared at Amy who was innocently pulling her own shirt back on, the tiniest of smiles on her face.

Ricky smirked, walking over to the couch and pulling her up. She gave him a confused look as he dragged her to the door.

"We're not talking here."

"Wha...what's wrong with talking_ here_?"

"I don't like it."

"You thought it was fine when we were gonna have sex on the couch..." She pointed out, causing both of them to look back at the couch awkwardly.

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Because...it's sex. With you. And _Itdoesn'treallymatterwherewehavesexaslongaswe'redo ingit."_

"But it matters where we_ talk?"_

Ricky rolled his eyes, pulling her out the door. "Yes."

"You're so weird!" She yelped as he pulled her out the door.

"No, I just don't want to talk there. Someone could hear us."

"_Who_?! It's midnight! And we're in a separate house!" She could actually laugh at how stupid this conversation was.

"Do you have to argue about everything?"

"I was just curious." She mumbled.

Ricky looked over at her, shaking his head as he smiled. He grabbed her hand from across the front seat, and intertwined them.

…

_**1:16 AM**_

"What is that?"

Ricky looked up from his spot on his couch to Amy, who's back was to him, starring at something on the wall.

"Oh, uh," He scratched the back of his neck, glancing at the picture he had hung on his wall just a few months ago. She turned her head slightly to look at him, an amused smile on her face. "One of my foster brothers drew that...for me." He tore his gaze away from her. "So I hung it up. 'Cause it's cute."

Amy glanced back at the painting before walking over to the back of the couch. "That is so cute." She cooed. "I can't believe I haven't seen that before! I've been here a couple times..." She pondered in her thoughts for a moment. "I can't believe you're scared you'll be a bad dad!" She exclaimed.

"Hanging a drawing doesn't make me a good dad, Amy." Ricky deadpanned.

"No, but the fact that you put it up, means you care. And it's not even your real brother." She walked around to sit beside him on the couch. "You're not gonna be a bad dad, Ricky."

"You never met my dad, Amy. I'm exactly like him."

"From what you've told me, you're nothing like him. Or you wouldn't be here right now with me. You wouldn't have broke into my house in the middle of the night-"

"I didn't break in, the door was open- something that's really a habit of yours, we'll need to fix that- so I walked in-"

"And you wouldn't have demanded we talk," She continued, ignoring his last statement. "Ricky, you wouldn't have tried your hardest to make me change my mind, because you knew it was the right thing, if you were exactly like your dad."

Ricky bit his lip, sitting quitely, before he scooted closer to the brunette, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back,and he burried his head in her neck.

He let her go and laid down on the couch, pulling her down with him.

"We should talk now." He whispered into her neck.

Amy rolled her eyes playfully, "Y'know, you keep saying this, but it's kinda hard to take you seriously when your hand is up my shirt." She whispered back in his ear, rolling on top of him.

"I don't see you complaining,"

Amy rolled her eyes again, laughing as her body crashed into his.

"We can talk later." Ricky mumbled, smirking as he rolled on top of her.

…

**-3 Weeks Later-**

"**No," Amy breathed out, crawling out of the bed, ripping the blankets off her legs that were making her too hot. "I-I-I need to know! Now!" She cried. She could feel someone grab her wrist, but she just tried ruthlessly to get away. To the doctor. The tears were running down her face, down her neck, soaking the white gown wrapped around her.**

"**You need to lay down-"**

"**You're gonna make it worse-!"**

"**Sit down!"**

**Amy dropped her head, covering her ears with her hands. She could feel her hair sticking to the sides of her flushed, wet cheeks, as she sunk to the floor. **

**Ricky dropped down with her, grabbing and pulling her to him. She didn't hug him back. Her arms laid limb at her sides, and her head fell against his arm as she starred ahead at the window just a few feet above her.**

_**She killed her children.**_

With a jolt, Amy sprung up in the bed. Her breath caught in her throat as she let out a gasp. Her eyes were wide, and she could feel the sweat running down her back, and her forehead...

"Ames-" A raspy voice came from beside her in the pitch darkness of his bedroom.

Amy glanced at Ricky, who was lying on his stomach, shirtless, under the covers. He was looking up at her, no surprise hidden in his eyes this time though. This happened to often to be a suprise anymore.

She'd been having the same dream almost everyday this week. Only the dream got longer...and darker...and the longer it was, the more painful it got.

Ricky's arm wrapped around her waist, and he pulled at it, telling her to lay back down, but she didn't budge.

She glanced down at him again, but his eyes were closed, and she was pretty sure he had fallen back asleep.

This happened often too. Her staying at his house (almost daily now) and the guest house left empty every night. They talked a lot about what they were going to do in the future.

But being the two of them, they still couldn't agree on something.

They weren't back together yet. Well, they had sex a lot, but they weren't seeing other people, so they were still faithful. It was different now though. It wasn't cheating. She wasn't a whore, and he wasn't taking advantage of her. This was easier right now, and if that was all he was going to be to her right now, she was gonna take it.

The one thing they had agreed on was that no-one was quitting school. She had taken up an offer at a small dinner down the road from where her parents live (_real thrill there_) and decided that was good enough until she graduates. Ricky was graduating this year, and going to college (or that's what she's pressuring him into, since he insistes he stay and work fulltime at the shop to support her. _Like hell _she's letting him do that.).

She doesn't think any of their friends know what's happening in their realtionship right now, but she guessed it was better that way. The less people knew, the less chance it would get around. She knew Grace was suspicious though. She'd been spending less and less time in the guest house and more time in Ricky's bed...

None of them had seen Ben since that day, though. It's like he'd vanished, and Amy was determined to find out what Ricky had told him that day. Turns out, Ricky was just as determind to keep it a secret.

Amy took a deep breath, looking at the clock beside her.

**7:36 AM**

Shit.

She needed to work on her swearing, too. She did that way too often.

Flinging the blankets off her legs, she had a flash back of her dream, but shook it off. She crawled out of bed with a groan, and got dressed. She rubbed her hands over her face tiredly, blinking a couple times to wake herself up before she glanced back at the bed at Ricky.

She kicked the side of the matress, causing it to shake. Ricky mumbled something into the pillow, rolling onto his side, and burying himself in the blankets. She laughed, and crawled back onto the bed.

Ricky turned on his back, and she sat on top of him.

"We have school."

"No we don't."

"Just because you don't wanna go, doesn't mean it doesn't _exist_."

"S'okay, I'm sure the student body will be fine going one day without spreading a new rumor about us."

"They're not rumors!"

"Hey, just because one kid claimed I broke his nose-"

"But, you did break his nose-"

"-doesn't make it true-"

"But it is true."

Ricky starred blankly at the brunette sitting on top of him. "I had a good reason." He mumbled.

Sighing, Amy rolled off of him, standing up from the bed. "I know. I know you did, but..." She sulked, "It's gonna happen a lot. And you can't go around breaking every guy's nose that calls me a whore, or that my kids are gonna grow up knowing they were a mistake..."

"I can sure as hell try."

…

**I pretty much said everything in my authors note at the beginning, so I'm blank for words (:**

**I hope you liked it! I tried to be quick with this one, so I hope it wasn't too rushed. But if you did like it, lemme knoww and review, favorite or alert :))**

**I love you all! * blows kisses ***


	23. More Complicated Than It Needs To Be

**Um. Hi.** **It's been a while...oops!**

**So I was up at 5AM with nothing to do and some free time for the first time in god knows how long. It's almost 2PM now and I just finished this chapter. I really hope you liked, and I tried something I've never written before so don't hate me, I just want you all to love it, okay? *blows kisses***

**Chapter 23: More Complicated Than It Needs To Be**

...

**1 month later**

_**6 weeks pregnant**_

...

Amy sighed as she viewed herself in the mirror. She turned to the side, lifting her tank top up to her chest. The tiniest of bumps was showing. Barely noticable. Amy smiled, knowing she was still good to go with hiding it. She blew out a sigh, dropping her shirt back down as she grabbed her sweater and her purse from the dresser and locked up Grace's guest house.

She wasn't particularly fond of saturday mornings when it invovled work.

She decided to walk over to Ricky's, considering she would probably make it there before the bus even made it to her stop. She opened her phone and saw Grace had texted her something about confusing feelings, and texted her back saying that she would talk to her after her shift was over.

Her phone dinged a moment later, and she looked down expecting a responce, but saw a meesage flash against the screen.

**Message failed.**

What? Amy shook her head, sighing, She had a pounding heading. She resent the message, but the same message popped up. She went to send it once more, when the realization hit her, she never paid her phone bill. She didn't have the money to pay for it either. Even her car was gone, her father had picked it up from the motel she'd abandoned it at the night Ricky dropped her off.

She rubbed a hand over her face, waiting for the adrenaline to kick in since she'd just had a coffee on the way out.

She reached the butcher shop a few minutes later, swinging the door open, immediately spotting Ricky at the counter. She pulled her purse tighter over her shoulder and walked over to the counter. Over the past couple weeks her feelings for Ricky had been growing too strong, too fast and she wasn't sure how he felt about her either, and just all of it was just stressing her the hell out.

"Hey, I didn't know you were working today." She greeted him, smiling at his messy hair and baggy eyes. Glad to know she wasn't the only one who looked like shit today, but he made it look almost cute.

Ricky grunted in response, turning off the meat slicer, and she stood quietly as he packaged the meat and handed it to a man beside her. He sighed, leaning against his side of the counter.

"Why are you so happy?" He voice was raspy, like he'd just woken up and she laughed lightly, glancing down at her stomach. Happy she could still keep this on the down low. At least at work. That's why she's happy.

"I'm not. It's the coffee speaking," She explained, just as Jack entered the shop.

Ricky ran a hand through his hair. Amy watched as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment in an attempt to wake himself up. "Rough night?" She asked.

Before he could respond, Jack hopped over the counter swiftly, shoving his phone in Ricky's face.

That just reminded her that she didn't have her own phone now. Great.

"I need ideas on where to take a girl on a date." Jack said bluntly, sighing in frustration.

Ricky glared back at him, as if telling him to fuck off for bothering him with this at such an early time. "Do I fucking look like I know how to answer this?" He growled, shoving at Jack's hand. "Get that shit out of my face." He turned around, going back to whatever he was doing.

Jack rolled his eyes, not affected but the other boys response. "You never were a morning person." He mumbled, turning to Amy.

Amy's eyes widened, as he poked his lip out in an attempt to pout. "Oh, no. I'm not helping you with this. She watched him frown, causing Ricky to stifle a laugh from behind him.

"Shut up, I need your help."

"Since when do you and Grace go on dates anymore, I thought she gave up on trying to make you do that shit a long time ago," Ricky spoke up, his voice strained as he bent down to pick up a box from the floor.

"No. Dude, no." Jack laughed nervously as he walked over to help Ricky with the box, but Ricky swerved out of the way to avoid Jack, yelling about how he could handle it himself. "I'm dating Adrian...sort of." His brows furrowed as he starred at the ground.

Ricky stopped, glancing at Amy before shaking his head. "You never told me you were dating Adrian..." He said slowly, putting the box down on a nearby table.

Before Jack could continue, the bell to the door chimed, and a blonde girl skipped into the store.

Amy's breath caught in her throat as the girl approached them. She's seen her once or twice in the past couple weeks around the store, and it always pissed her off how pretty she was. Her long straight blonde hair (brown at the roots) swaying as she walked happily to the counter. She paused as she looked at Jack, confused, like she'd never seen him before.

"Hey, Jess." Amy frowned as Ricky greeted the girl casually, walking back behind the counter. She looked around, awkwardly, fiddling with her hands as she tried to busy herself. She couldn't get her attention off the couple talking quietly in front of her she allowed to be upset that he's practically flirting with a gorgeous girl? They weren't dating. But, they weren't _not _dating? Or maybe she assumed they weren't, not, dating, when he thought they just weren't really dating.

What is even going on in her head right now. Too much caffeine?

Jess giggled, telling Ricky to grab her the usual, and he nodded, whispering something she couldn't make out.

The_ usual_? How often did she _come_ here? Who comes to a meat shop to flirt with guys? She crossed her arms over her chest as she felt someones presence beside her.

"You need to learn how to control your emotions in public." Jack smirked, a smug look on his face, as he crossed his own arms, but for confidence instead of jealously.

Amy scoffed, unfolding her arms. She wasn't jealous...ish. Yeah, she wasn't_ jealousish_. She felt someone poke her cheek, and slapped Jack's hand away. "Stop touching me."

Jack laughed, rubbing her cheek again. "Did you do your foundation in the dark today, princess?" He joked.

What? She bent down to look in the reflection of the glass that was holding fresh meet in the counter and made out a few smug marks on her cheek. Oh god, she rubbed her face this morning on her way here. God dammit it. Why wouldn't Ricky say anything, what a dick.

Speaking of, she glanced over at the blonde who was giggling again as she grabbed a plastic bag from Ricky's hands. Why was she always giggling? She was going to rip her voice box out. She glanced at Ricky who was watching Jess leave, and she choked back her tears.

"Hey, control your public emotions!" Jack whispered in her ear, reminding her, as Ricky glanced over at them. Amy nodded, and pulled out her phone from her purse. 8:02. Crap she needed to go, she stayed longer than she should have.

"I'm pregnant, I can show any god damn emotion I bloody well want!" She hissed back at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ricky asked as he walked towards them, confused.

"Nothing." Amy snapped, turning around. "I'm going upstairs to grab something quickly and i'm off to the diner." She kept her harsh voice as she climbed the stairs, stomping the way up.

"We...a-are you still coming to mine later?" She heard Ricky call up to her from the bottom of the stairs, and she scoffed. Yeah, right. He just completely blew her self esteem right out of the water, and if she didn't know any better, she would believe she was having a heart attack right now.

"No." She said simply as she opened the door and ran inside.

...

On Monday, she decided to take a full shift at the diner and skip school. This really came in handy for two reasons, the whole school was still on her ass about the pregnancy, and she wasn't in the mood for loud whispers, and evil giggling and deathly glares. And two, she hadn't talked to Ricky much since Saturday morning, then again, she didn't have access to a phone. She really wasn't prepared to see him today either.

But it didn't seem like the brightest idea, because work started at 8, and she was dragging her butt out of bed at 6:30. By this, she meant rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

She probably should have told Ricky she wasn't gonna be there, but the Bowman's home phone was in the living room, and she was in the bedroom, and at 6:30 in the morning it seemed like too much of a challenge.

She gazed up at the ceiling, still trying to wake herself up, before there was a knock at the door.

"COME IN!" She hollered, letting her voice echo through the house. She didn't think her voice could be so loud, so early. The door opened, slowly and she laid lifeless on the floor, awaiting the stranger.

"Oh good, you're up." Grace poked her head into the room. "I texted you...you never replied." She frowned for a moment, before a smile reappeared on her face. "I made Jell-o."

Amy closed her eyes for a second, pulling an arm over her eyes as Grace flicked the light on.

"Jell-o?"

Grace giggled. "Yep. I mean, it's a little early for it, but I mean for latter, if you want...it's in your fridge. Different flavors!" She paused for a moment, "Oh, I have to shower, ill see you later, want a ride?"

Amy grunted, pulling the arm from her eyes, she propped herself up on her elbows. "I won't be going. I took a shift at work- speaking of which. I wanted to talk about that...rent?" She asked, hesitantly.

Grace's brows stitched together as she leaned against the door frame. "What are you talking about,silly. You're not paying rent."

Amy sighed, pulling herself up to stand up straight. "No, but i'd like to." She watched Grace shake her head, furiously. "No, I mean, hear me out-"

"I said you don't need to. End of."

"You provide me with food and a home and it's been a month, Grace. It's the least I can do for you. And if not for you, for your mom."

Grace's shoulders fell, "I guess. We can talk about it later, when you get home- Oh, hey, what's up with you and Ricky, is everything okay?"

Amy nodded, looking around for a shirt after realizing she'd been in her bra the whole time.

"Oh, okay, it's just...usually he's here, or you're there, and-"

"I don't know, maybe he's fucking that blond bimbo with the_ great_ hair right now." Amy said casually, "Maybe they're eating meat together and giggling, and fucking in his bed." She growled, throwing on a plain white t-shirt, and changing into her jeans. "Trying to seduce him with that ham she bought on Saturday, or something equally as stupid because I have no idea what im" She was mumbling under her breath now, and she wasn't even talking to Grace anymore, she was talking to herself.

Grace coughed, trying to cover up a laugh. "What in the world are you going on about?" She asked, watching Amy lean against the dresser, shoving her leg into the tight jeans.

"Nothing, nothing. i'll see you later for jell-o." She shooed her out of the room, and finished getting ready.

...

"Are you stupid, or?"

Ricky rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "What?" He snapped.

Jack huffed, looking up at the teacher as the two of them sat at the back of the class."Why are you texting Jess, are you retarted?" He hissed.

"None of your business," He replied in the same tone, taking his phone back out.

"I though you had a thing for Amy?"

Ricky sighed, shooting him a look. "So, what?"

Jack leaned back in his seat, glancing up at the ceiling. He was so frustrating sometimes he didn't know what to do with him. "_So_, she's carrying your kid."

"That doesn't I have to be with her because she's having my kids." Ricky said, not looking up from his phone as he texted furiously. "We agreed we wouldn't tie each other down."

"But you_ want her to tie you down_." Jack pointed out.

Ricky glanced up at him, "Fuck off."

"She wants to be with you too-" The bell rang, cutting Jack off, but he knew Ricky had heard him. He rubbed the back of his neck, before pushing his sleeves up. A nervous habit Ricky had, that Jack had picked up on during the years.

"No, she doesn't." Ricky scowled as they walked out of the class, pulling his phone back to his face.

Jack paused. "So, that's your problem. You're a chicken shit." He laughed at how unbelievable this was. "You're already fucking her, how hard is it to say 'hey wanna do more than bang?'. She'll be like 'oh yeah, cool'. Done." Jack rambled, flapping his arms around dramatically, causing Ricky to give him a death stare.

"Fuck you. It's not like that. And it's not that simple."

"Oh, no. No, it IS that simple. But you like to make things complicated. 'Cause you're scared. Like, fuck, man, you've already told her you loved her, you're so pussy whipped-" Jack laughed, watching as Ricky started walking away from him, flipping him off as he read something off his phone.

...

"I invited Ricky over." Grace announced as she opened the fridge door to the guest house. Amy's eyes widened as she watched her from the stool at the island in the kitchen.

"What? Why would you do that?" Amy groaned, sitting back in her seat. She just got off a nine hour shift at the dinner after she had skipped school today, and honestly, all she wanted was Jell-o night with Grace and to watch a terribly filmed movie then go to bed. She didn't want to see Ricky, or Grace, or Jack, or Adrian. Who are all, by the way, invited to her guest house, courtesy of Grace herself. Of course she didn't invite Adrian, but Jack insisted, more demanded, that she come or he wouldn't, so she said okay.

She could feel like awkwardness from miles away. If a fight erupts in the middle of the living room, she's taking the jell-o, and she's leaving.

"Because I refuse to be the only uncomfortable one in the room tonight." Grace said simply, walking over to the heater to change the settings, since it had been getting colder outside.

Amy turned in her chair, huffing. "Oh, and this idea is better? Shoving five lovely best friends who all hate each other in a tiny room after ignoring each other for a month?" She said spitefully. watching Grace whimper and pout. "We've basically all had sex with eachother. Can you feel the awkwardness now, Grace?" She pointed out.

"But..okay, look," Grace turned back around to face her, walking over to sit next to her. "I still have feelings for Jack, and I wanna see him...even if Adrian is there. It's my only way." She cried.

"Pleeeease?" Amy sighed, rolling her eyes and hopping off the bar stool.

"I hate you." She shouted as she walked into the bedroom. "And i'm taking a nap before they get here, 'cause my back is killing me, so screw you."

"AND DRESS NICE. WEAR THAT NICE BLACK ONE!"

She could hear Grace giggling as she dropped down on the bed, letting her eyes fall shut and sleep take over her body.

...

When she woke up, she could hear voices in the other room. At first she was confused, but then she realized that that everyone had actually shown up. Maybe she could hide in here for the night.

Groaning, she sat up, stretching, noticing her back wasn't as bad, thank god. She padded down her messy hair and looked around. Nice black dress...

She got up and walked to her closet, ruffling through all her clothes before she found the short black dress in the back. She slipped it on quickly, not bothering to do anything with her hair, and walked out into the living room.

Jack and Adrian were sitting on the love seat in the far corner, Jack yelling something at Grace who was in the kitchen, setting a big bowl on the counter, with Ricky, who was sitting on the bar stool in front of her with his phone in his hands. She took a deep breath.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Jack cheered, trying to stop the awkwardness in the room.

Amy shot him a look before she walked into the kitchen.

"Amy, here," Grace smiled, giving her a small bowl of purple goo. "Everyone else just got their jell-o."

Amy glanced at Ricky who had his untouched Jell-o sitting in front of him, as he typed away at his phone. He glanced up and they looked at each other for a second, as she watched his eyes look her up and down before Grace cleared her throat. "Try it! Sit!"

After minutes of poking at the purple goo, Amy turned in her seat. "Hey," She whispered.

Ricky glanced up from his phone, smirking. "How's the Jell-o?" He asked, looking around to see if Grace was near them.

Amy bit her lip, and she noticed him glance down at her lips for a moment. "It's purple." She said bluntly.

"Yeah. And mine is Orange..." He said questionably.

"Can I have your Jell-o?"

"The fuck, you got your own Jell-o?"

"I don't like purple." She argued.

Ricky dropped his spoon in his bowl, causing it to clink against the side of it. "Since when?"

"Since, _I never liked purple, _Ricky, geez, catch ." She rolled her eyes.

Ricky mumbled something under his breath, pushing the Jell-o towards her. She blushed. "Who makes three different flavors of Jell-o anyways?" He says more clearly.

She dragged his bowl closer to her, laughing. "Who even makes Jell-o anymore?"

...

"Grace, this Jell-o is shit, i'm ordering pizza." Jack demands, standing up from the couch where he and Adrian had been for the last hour. Grace had made herself comfortable on the lounge chair, the three of them watching TV as Ricky and Amy sat at the counter.

"I second that." Adrian spoke up for the first time since she got there, and Grace shot her a look.

Jack looked down at his phone, "Shit, aye, Ricky what's my password?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ricky rolled his eyes,dropping his phone on the counter and getting up to grab Jack's phone.

Amy fiddled with her thumbs, glancing at Ricky's phone. Was he texing that girl from the shop? What did she have, that she didn't? Nicer hair...nicer body...probably a lot better in bed. She really hoped she had a ditsy personality, cause she was really loosing this battle right now.

A phone chirped, and Amy jumped, glancing at Ricky, about to tell him his phone went off, but he was fiddling with Jack's phone still. Her curiosity got the best of her, she noticed, as she leaned forward to see a text from Jess.

...

To: Ricky

From: Jess ;)

Aha, okaii tmrw then? ;) lookin forward too it ;)

...

Amy scoffed as the screen dimmed. Why the hell does someone need so many winky faces in one message. And she spelt 'to' wrong. Ditsy, just like she hoped.

But then it really got her curious as to what HER name was on his phone? Did she get a winky face? It's too bad she couldn't call him and find out.

"Hey."

Amy jumped as Ricky leaned over her shoulder. He laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind. "Um, what did you want on your pizza?"

She really didn't want him to even be near her until she knew what her name was on his phone. She stiffened, glancing at her half-eaten Jell-o. It was important.

"Uh, i'm not really hungry." She could practically see him rolling his eyes at her right now.

"Stop being a stubborn ass, and tell me what you want." He wined.

Amy pushed herself off her chair, unwrapping his arms from her. "I'm not hungry. Okay?" He pursed his lips, shaking his head as he walked back to Jack. She followed after him, taking a seat on the three seater couch in front of the TV. Grace pulled herself out of the chair and plopped down beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She whispered, glancing over at Adrian who was rubbing her arms, looking at the ground like she'd rather be anywhere else but here. Which is weird. She didn't look bitchy or moody, she looked weak and vulnerable.

"Jess." Amy mumbled under breath, watching the TV aimlessly. She rested her elbow on the side of the couch and let her head fall into her hands. Her headache was coming back.

"The meat fucker you were talking about this morning?"

"Who's a meat fucker?" Jack blurted out, causing everyone to go silent. Amy could feel her heart in her throat, but she kept her head in her hands, not daring to look up at Ricky now.

"It's none of your business." Grace snapped, obviously not knowing how to react.

Adrian spoke up, "You don't need to be such a bitch. He was just asking a question."

Amy lifted her to see Grace standing up from the couch. Oh no. She glanced behind her at Ricky who was still standing with Jack. He nodded at her to go over to him, and with the situation unfolding in front of her, she didn't hesitate this time.

"You're kind of irrelevant, so stay out of it?" Grace said in a bitch tone, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Um, actually I am, because he's my boyfriend." Adrian gestured to Jack, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Grace laughed, "Your boyfriend, for like, a month, so what?"

Adrian smirked, glancing at Jack and Ricky. "It was more than a month, Gracie." She cooed, irritating the blonde.

Jack's eyes widened, and he jumped to stand in between the two girls.

Grace paused, looking up at Jack. "More than a month?" She asked, but it was more for Jack this time.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly. He had no excuses.

Ricky grabbed Amy's hand, pulling her to him as he watched the scene in front of him intensely.

"What are you doing?" She whispered in his ear. He didn't let go like she thought he would, instead he pushed her into him more.

"I know how you like to tackle people." He joked, "And I'm not letting you fight. You're pregnant."

"Oh my god, I'm _pregnant_?" She gasped sarcastically. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" She whispered, causing Ricky to roll his eyes.

"How many times did you cheat, Jack?" Grace screamed.

Adrian shot up from the couch, standing beside him. "Tell her, Jack. C'mon."

Jack glanced at Ricky, his eyes wide, pleading for help.

Amy felt Ricky let go, walking up to the trio. "Okay, why don't we call it a night? Obviously this was a bad idea."

Grace pushed passed Ricky who had stepped in between her and Jack.

"Grac-" Ricky started.

"How long, Jack." She whimpered, tears filling in her eyes.

Adrian huffed, annoyed that Jack wasn't talking, pushing in front of him. "Two months before everyone found out."

Ricky's brows furrowed, clenching his jaw as he turned around to face the couple. "Two months?" He snapped. "What the fuck?!"

By now, Grace was full on crying, and Ricky's hands were clenched so tight his knuckles were white, as he tried to control his anger.

"You fucked my girlfriend for two months before I found out?!" Ricky shouted, pushing passed them, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh, so what? You were fucking MY best friend at the same bloody time! Hypocrite! Probably even longer!" Adrian screamed back at him.

Jack shook his head. "She has a point."

Ricky narrowed his eyes on Jack. "You have no idea how bad I want to hit you right now." He growled, stalking towards him.

Amy jumped in front of him. She needed to do something before this whole thing turned into a blood bath. As much as she was hurt by Ricky being so angry about his ex, she knew the damage he could do, and she needed to do something right away.

"I'm pregnant!"

Everyone paused, shooting her dirty looks.

"I-I...you don't want to hurt my babies."

"Then move, you attention whore." Adrian said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Amy shook her head, looking at Ricky who was standing in front of her, already cooling down. "No."

"For fuck sake, Ricky, get her out of here." Adrian pressed on. Damn that girl was eager to fight, Jesus.

Ricky took a deep breath. "No, Amy's right. It's everyone else that should go home. This was a terrible idea, and it's never happening again." He said seriously, grabbing Adrian's and Jack's coats and throwing them in their direction. The couple caught them, speechless.

"Get out of my house." Grace said calmly, taking a couple steps back.

The couple didn't speak a word, making their way to the door, and Ricky looked down at Amy, smirking. "That was the best you got?" His face full of amusement.

"Are you still mad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A little." He mumbled.

Amy pursed her lips, looking at the door as Jack was closing it behind him. Grace was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "Well then i'd say I did pretty good, because you looked ready for a murder spree."

Ricky laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess...uh, so are you coming back to mine tonight, or?"

Amy glanced at her shoes. "I already answered that today."

"Yeah, but I figured you were just in a bad mood."

Amy glanced back at Grace who was wiping at her wet cheeks, furiously.

"Okay, I'm gonna go," He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He lingered for a second before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

The door closed, and Amy stalked to the bedroom,grabbing the tissues from the side of the bed and bringing them out to the living room. She was about to hand them to Grace when a dinging sound came from the kitchen. Both girls looked up curiously. It couldn't have been her phone, it got cut off, and Grace had hers in her jeans pocket.

Amy crossed the floor to the kitchen as the phone dinged again. Amy picked it up as the screen lit up again.

...

To: Ricky

From: Jess ;)

I figured it would be kinda kinky, haha :p

...

Amy grinded her teeth and the phone dimmed. She pressed the home button, lighting up the screen and displaying the lock screen. Of course he had it locked, he's not stupid.

"Who is it?" Grace called from the other room.

"Uh...it's just...it's Ricky's phone, he left it here." She shouted back at her, walking back into the living room. "Call him and tell him to come back."

Grace nodded, pulling out her phone. She pause. "Wait...wait how the hell am i supposed to do that, you idiot, his phone is HERE."

Amy mentally slapped herself. "Jesus Christ, right, okay," She ran a hand through her hair. "Okay, i'll go drop it off then."

"Just wait till he notices, and comes back for it?" Grace suggested, sniffling, whipping her cheeks with her sleeve. "Unless...you WANT to go to his apartment..." She said innocently.

Ha. No. That's for Jess now.

"No. No. Shut up." She waved her off, throwing her jacket on. "I'll be back later."

"Sure you will." She heard on her way out.

...

Considering the amount of time she's spent here, you'd think she had her own key. But she doesn't, Amy groaned, looking throught the store glass that was now pitch black.

Maybe if she knocked on the glass? Would he hear it from all the way downstairs?

Sighing, she dragged her knuckles across the glass, banging a couple times before she stood back.

Nothing.

She huffed, trying again, harder, before she heard a door opening.

A wave of relief washed over her as Ricky came down the stairs. Shirtless. Oh. She swallowed hard as he unlocked the door with a confused expression.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. There was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"You forgot something." She replied, not moving an inch from her spot as she focused on starring at his eyes and not his abs. When you have abs like his, it's a difficult task for a girl.

But, no, no, no. You said you wouldn't do this anymore.

_But, he's shirtless and you want him._

He glanced down at her dress, his eyes trailing down her body, making her nervous. Finally, he looked back up at her. "Why didn't you just call me?"

Amy smiled, pulling out his phone. "It would have been difficult." She giggled.

Ricky laughed, taking it from her, shoving it in his back pocket. "Thanks," He rubbed the back of his head, glancing behind him. "It's getting kinda late...you wanna just stay the night?"

Amy glanced around the dark, empty street and bit her lip. She didn't think this through. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Before she could answer, he had an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her in. "C'mon."

...

Okay. This should be fine. If she just sleeps on the couch, then in the morning she can just get up and leave, no worries, Amy thought to herself. She watched Ricky paced the floor, looking for something. He stopped for a moment, before heading to the bedroom. She kind of hoped he would come back.

A couple minutes later, her wish was granted as he walked back out, shaking his head, laughing. "Are you coming?"

Amy opened her mouth to speak. "I-I..Don't...really. N-no." Oh god, she was a stuttering mess.

He chuckled, letting his head hang down. "You always sleep in the bed with me. Did I do something wrong today? Are you mad at me?"

"No." She blurted out, keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"Then what are you doing?" He smirked, "I'm not letting you sleep on the couch."

Amy huffed, standing up. "Stubborn ass." She grumbled to herself, stalking to the bedroom.

She slid under the covers, sliding as far as she could to the other side to avoid him. The hell does he have so many blankets, it's so hot, what is happening right now. Was she having a heat flash? She watched him crawl in the other side, _still shirtless_, flicking the light off. She groaned, kicking at the blankets, rolling onto her stomach. She buried her head in the pillow, as Ricky's laugh filled the room.

"Is this a pregnancy thing? I figured it was too early to be having symptoms like this..." He joked, shifting closer to her.

Amy rolled onto her back, turning her head to shoot daggers at him. "No, no. Just me in my natural habit." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Ricky giggled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Did he just giggle?

"Your giggle is the cutest thing i've ever heard, oh my god." She cooed.

Ricky scowled, "I didn't giggle." Amy laughed. "It wasn't a giggle."

"Okaaay, I don't care, get off you're too hot!" She whined, pushing herself off his chest.

"You go any further, and you'll fall off the bed." He deadpanned.

She paused. "You think it's cooler down there?" She said seriously.

...

"If you're that concerned about his feelings for you, then just ask him." Jack said, seriously. She was going to shut down his idea, before he gasped. "But why would anyone wanna do it the EASY way?! Nooo, let's make it as difficult as possible, and then complain about it to all our friends." He ranted, rolling her eyes as he sat down at the lunch table.

Amy tried to hide her laugh as she took a seat next to him. "Adrian still not talking to you I assume?"

Jack groaned laying his head on the table. "You have no idea. The effort it takes to please that girl, oh my GOD." He complained.

She pursed her lips, watching him for a moment. "Do you love her?"

He sat up, looking across at the other people, at other lunch tables. "I dunno." He glanced at her. "Maybe...I mean does willing to not cheat on her count as love?" She rolled her eyes.

"No. It just means you have nothing to yurn for 'cause she gives it all to you. Nothing else to want, I guess." She shrugged, watching a massive blush come over his cheeks. Oh god.

"She gives the best head I've eve-"

Amy scrunched her nose, standing up from the table. "No! No! I don't need to bloody well know that, Jesus Christ, Jack." He chuckled, burying his head in his hands. "You're such a guy. I'll catch up with you later." She turned to walk away before he yelled after her.

"Wait! What are you gonna do about Ricky?" She shrugged, frowning slightly. What else could she do?

"Get him drunk." Jack burped, setting his Pepsi back down. "Seriously, he'll confess everything if you give him hea-"

"AH, okay stop!" She whipped around shaking her head. "Thanks for the amazing advice, i'll call you- Oh wait!" She turned back around again, flying back into her seat.

Jack didn't seem to care as he picked a hair off his sweater.

"Do you know..." She bit her lip, "Do you know what my name is labelled as in Ricky's phone? I mean- that sounds really stupid-" She stuttered as Jack watched with amusement.

"You mean is there a winky face, or a cute wittle heart beside your name?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

Amy blushed, looking down as she fiddled with her fingers. "Well, not re-"

"No." He said simply, taking a bite of his burger.

Her heart dropped.

"There's no little heart, or a smiley face. In face it's not even your name." He laughed. "It says babe."

"O-oh."

Jack sighed, dropping his burger back down on his plate. "Don't be one of those girls, okay? Guys hate this. Stop over-analyzing every little thing he does. He likes you. In fact, the guy is so pussy whipped for you, it's embarrassing okay?" He continued. "That girl he's sexting, he doesn't give a fuck about her. You're the one that put this on yourself by saying you didn't want to be in a relationship, and then go and freak out about why he doesn't wanna be in one? Stop making it so fucking hard. Tell the guy you love him, let him fuck your brain out, get married. You already got the kids, your one step ahead," He joked. "What do you have to lose?

"My pride. And my dignity." She swallowed hard, playing with her fingers again. "I-I mean what if you're wrong? What if he's just forcing himself to love me because I'm pregnant?" She choked out.

He rolled his eyes at how naive this girl was. "If he was forcing himself to love you, he wouldn't be denying it left right and center. When Ricky likes something, he denies it, and he literally gets defensive if I talk about you. He's always worried about you and shit, it gets fucking annoying to be honest." He rambled, "But if you won't shut up about it...i'll show you."

Amy was taken aback. "Show...me what?"

"That he cares about you, holy you're dense."

...

"Okay, you need to shut up, and listen to me."

Amy shut her mouth quickly, shocked. "Don't be a dick, i'm nervous."

Jack gave her a look, like she was the stupidest person he's ever met in his life. "The fuck would you be nervous for? It's me. You're literally flirting with your brother, that's just gross if you get nervous over that." Amy hit his arm roughly, glaring up at him as they walked down the street to the Butcher shop. "All you have to do is make sure you don't throw up your insides when I feel you up and talk dirty, 'cause then you'll just blow it all."

Amy laughed, clutching his arm as they grew closer to the store. "Just hurry up, we have school today, we don't have much time to play around with today." She said seriously, clearing her throat.

"I swear to god if i'm wrong and this doesn't make him jealous, I will willingly let you kick me in the balls."

Her jaw dropped she glanced up at him, checking to make sure he was completely serious. "You're _that_ confident?" She watched him nod, and smirked. "Can I film it?" He shoved her playfully as they reached the shop, looking through the glass window,

Amy growled, "_**She's**_ here. Maybe next time." She turned to leave, but Jack had grabbed her arm, spinning her back around.

Jack chuckled, "Nah, this is good. Gonna make things interesting, definitely." He whispered, tugging her smaller form into his body as they entered the shop.

Amy heard the familiar ding of the ball that hung off the door, causing Ricky and Jess to look up from their intense conversation. Ricky's brows furrowed as he noticed Jack's arm around her waist, and the fact that she wasn't moving it irritated him more.

Jack leaned down close to her ear. "Tell him you need to go up to get something from the apartment and grab my hand." He whispered, making it look seductive. She smiled to make it more believable.

Amy straightened her back and glanced at Ricky who was still starring at them. Okay, now or never. You're a good actress Amy, and you trust Jack. You can do this. "Hey, Ricky," She glanced back at Jack as she spoke. "I'm gonna go...grab...stuff-something, from the apartment," She grabbed Jack's hand, looking back Ricky, "Kay? Great. Thanks." She didn't wait for him to respond as she pulled Jack over to grab the spare set of keys hanging from the wall. She giggled quietly as they climbed the stairs to the apartment. Once they were in, she closed the door, letting out a big breath she didn't know she was holding.

Jack chuckled, walking over and flopping on the couch. She stood by the door nervously. "So, what now?" She walked over to the end of the couch, sitting on the arm as Jack spread himself out, flicking the TV on.

"Uh, we wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For him."

"For him? For him to do what?"

Jack groaned. "Jesus, Amy, I don't know what the guys plan is, just trust me." He shifted on he couch, getting comfortable. "He'll probably just storm in here and have a fit to be honest.

She bit her lip, shaking her leg violently. She couldn't keep still. What if she just made him really made and ruined what they already had?

"I give him seven minutes minimum. Doesn't wanna seem too desperate."

Amy laughed slightly, trying to calm her nerves. "Yeah, _okay_."

"I told you Amy," Jack whispered, never taking his eyes off the television. "A kick in the balls. I'm that confident."

And for some reason, that made_ her_ confident.

That's why seven minutes later, she was being ushered into the bathroom.

"Wait-" She dug her heals into the ground and the large boy pushed on her back

"No, shut up, you promised to participate!" Jack hollered as he pushed her into the shower.

"I'm full dressed, Jack!" She yelped as the water started to seep through her clothes.

Jack stopped. "You're right you probably could have just turned it on and locked the door, but I guess this has more effect, and i'm doing this for you, brat, stop complai-oh shit, he's coming, GO" He dragged the shower curtain across the wall, covering the bathtub as he ran to the couch.

He heard the keys jingle in the door, before Ricky pushed it open. He looked over at Jack who was laying causally on the couch with a smirk on his face. "Hey."

Jack smirked. "Hi."

Ricky cleared his throat, glancing at the bedroom, before looking back at the blonde. "Where's Amy?"

"In the shower, mate. Why're you so concerned?" Jack was pushing his buttons now.

Ricky clenched his jaw. "Did you hit on her?" He snapped, looking at the closed bathroom door.

Jack sat up, propping his feet up, smiling. "I don't know bro, why do you care?"

"Don't play fucking stupid with me, Pappas," Ricky growled, storming over and knocking the other boys feet off the coffee table roughly.

"Just tell me why it's so important to you, man." He said calmly, even thought he was sure to shit himself. Why did he ever think this was good idea? It was never a good idea to fuck around with Amy.

"You think you're funny? You're a fucking asshole." He spat.

Both guys froze as the bathroom door opened, as Amy came out, soaking wet in a tiny towel. Jack could practically feel the heat radiating off Ricky's body. He cleared his throat, standing up. "Hey, so, you've showered...wanna go now?"

"Uh..." Amy looked between both boys. "What are you doing up here, Ricky?" Ignoring Jack's question.

Ricky's eyes narrowed. "The hell do you mean, what am I doing here? I live here."

"I know." She whispered.

Ricky hesitated for a second. "Did you have sex with him?"

Amy's eyes widened and she looked at Jack for help. He shook his head 'no', and she repeated his actions, shaking her head at him.

Ricky spun around to face Jack, "Get out." He said angrily, pushing by him. He looked at Amy, "You, meet me downstairs in five minutes." He demanded, storming out of the room.

"Why?" She called after him,

"Just do it!" He yelled back, slamming the door, silencing the apartment.

It was quiet for a couple seconds before Jack broke out into laughter, grabbing his stomach as he crouched over.

Amy was too shocked to do anything. "Oh, god, he's so mad at me." She mumbled.

Jack laughed harder. "No, he's mad at _me_. 'cause he just looked like an idiot. And he already hates me for what happened a couple days ago, when he wanted to punch my face off for cheating with his ex." He shrugged.

"What's he want me for then?"

Jack smirked in response. "To bang your brains out. See ya later, slut." He jokingly blew her a kiss goodbye. "Remember to give him hea-"

"SHUT UP, LEAVE!"

...

Luckily for her, she had spare clothes at his house. Well. Not really. They're pajamas. Which means she'll be having to stay the night until her clothes dried, unless someone was willing enough to bring her some. Which won't happen. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her tank top, sliding into short track shorts, and headed downstairs. She was kind of worried when she didn't see him right away, in fact,t he only other person in the store was the new guy she's never seen before. And where did that Jess girl go?

"Scott!" She heard a familiar voice from behind her and whipped around to see Ricky out of his apron, just in his black t-shirt and jeans. He stopped in front of her. "Watch the store, will ya?" He called over he shoulder, not waiting for an answer and he grabbed her by the forearm into the back room. He locked the door and she turned around to take a good look at the place. It was actually too dark to really see anything but dust particles from the little bit of light that was shining from under the door.

She turned back around and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her heart sped up and she subconsciously leaned into him. He brought one of his hands to her cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb before he leaned in and crashed his lips with hers. She stepped back, banging into the wall, causing one of the mops to crash to the floor, No one flinched. She leaned back against it, Ricky hovering over her.

"Wait-" She protested as his arms found her waist again.

"Hmm?" He hummed, brushing his lips against hers again. She trembled, trying to form a proper sentence.

"I- we can't do this."

"Yes, we can." He whispered in her ear, kissing her jawline, leaving wet sloppy kisses.

"No, we s-shoul-"

"You're mine." He mumbled into her hair as he ran his hands up her thighs, under my shorts. She shut her mouth, scared to know what she might say next. She swallowed a moan and he kissed down her jaw to her neck,sucking it on, pressing himself even closer to her. She missed this so much, she didn't even care about the stupid bet with Jack, or the girl that came into the shop, Jess. She has no idea why she was so open and calm when it came to him. He flooded her mind and controlled her. She was putty in his hands.

She melted into him, pulling his head up, she brought her lips to his, feeling his hands trail her waistband. Her breath hitched and he pulled her shorts down. "You're so beautiful." He breathed, his voice raspy and deep, and she loved it.

She unhooked her hands from around his neck and ran them down his chest and stopped at his belt buckle. She glanced up at him , and he starred down at her breathing heavy, his eyes full of lust. That was all the approval she needed and she fumbled to unbuckle the belt quickly.

"Baby, lemme do it," Ricky covered his hands over hers, and she pulled them away as he undid it quickly, not long after his hands found her hips again. "Take them off." He demanded, running his fingers over the hemline of her panties. She did as she was told, and dropped them, letting them pool around her feet.

He was never this demanding when they had done it before. In fact, they barely spoke at all. He wrapped one of his hands around her thigh and lifted if up around his waist, wedging himself between her legs. She let her head fall back, closing her eyes and he pushed into her, He buried his head in her neck and she winced, waiting for the uncomfortable sting to subside.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. In the butcher shop. When his apartment was literally right above them. They could get caught and he could get fired what the hell were they thinking?

Amy's breath hitched as he hit a certain spot. She moaned loudly, and Ricky captured her lips in his to keep her quiet. He pulled in and out a few more times before she climaxed, causing Ricky to cum right after her.

She could feel his deep heavy breaths as he buried his head in her neck. She kept her eyes closed and he dropped her leg back down to her side, but kept his hand on her thigh. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, bodies pressed together, breathing heavily. If was such an amazing feeling, she didn't want it to end. If they could just stay like this fo-

Both of them froze as the bell chimed to the front door, bringing them out of their haze. He pulled away from her, rubbing his thumb along her neck. "Nice hickeys."

Her hands flew up to her neck, her eyes wide. Ricky just smirked.

"How am I supposed to hide these at work or school!" She paused for a moment. "Oh, god. We have school! What time is it?!"

Ricky chuckled, buckling his jeans back up. "We have 15 minutes."

Amy swore under her breath, pulling her shorts on, not bothering to put the panties back on as she rushed out the door.

...

**I don't know if you liked that? Or if I should stick to the innocence of 'behind closed doors', 'leave it to your imagination' kinda stuff?**

**Either way, _review_ and tell me if you liked it cause i'd love to hear from youu (:**


	24. Call It What You Want

**Hola my beautiful viewers. The whole SecretLife section was basically dead for months, and I come online today and my stories are blowing up. **

**Is this because of The fault in our stars?**

**Yeah, I see you.**

**This is dedicated to you because you got me to write this chapter.**

**...**

_**Chapter 24: Call it what you want**_

_**...**_

3 Weeks Later

9 Weeks Pregnant

...

"Was stealing my first boyfriend not enough for you?" Amy looked up fromher notepad at the Latina rolling her eyes, in the booth she usually serves, in front of her. "You have to try and steal my current one two?"

She hasn't seen Adrian in months, and here she was, right in front of her, in her workplace. She just blinked as the Latina sucked her teeth. She's too confused, too tired. If she could drink right now, trust her, she would. Pregnancy limits too much, she's basically just a walking potato. Grace has her on this healthy eating plan, with colored charts and time tables, and if she actually thinks Amy's following through with it, and not eating Dill Pickle chips at midnight, she's wrong.

"And what the hell are you even doing here?" Amy backed away from the table as Adrian stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. Or, under her breasts. How did Adrian get such great tits anyways? She's the pregnant one, and contrary to popular belief, her tits hadn't grown a bit. Ticked off would be an understatement.

"Wait...is this why you haven't been at school? Oh, this is hilarious." Adrian continued, giggling as her eyes wondered over Amy's apron.

Amy sighed, shoving her note pad in her apron pocket. She had to have seen this coming, whether she really knows what it's about or not. It's been drama-less for weeks. _Which around here is far too long._

"Can you explain why you hate my guts today, Adrian?"

Adrian scoffed. "You know why."

"Oh my god." Amy growled, running a hand over her face. "I'm still lost."

"_Jack_."

"You need to be a little more specific."

Adrian glared at her, snatching her coat from the booth. "You need to stop flirting with him, because I swear to god Amy. I won't hurt you physically, because you're pregnant and I'm not a monster, but i'll find a way."

...

"Grace told me she saw you and Jack flirting a while ago at Ricky's place."

Amy shook her head. She couldn't believe this. She watched Adrian slide into the booth, sliding herself in after her to sit on the other side. She told Adrian she was off in a few so they could clear things up, because honestly she was so done with fighting, and miscommunication in this group. After ten minutes of convincing, she finally got Adrian to let her explain and calm down a little.

"I mean, granted she only told me because she was jealous herself. She could have at least tried to pretend she wasn't, out of respect." Adrian rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what is it. I date Ricky, you want him, Madison wants him, half the school wants him. I date Jack, and now Ricky's dropped from the throne and everyone wants Jack?" She rambled, but Amy could tell she was more annoyed than she led on to believe.

"I don't want Jack."

"Then why flirt with him? Too piss me off? Or to piss Grace off?" Adrian snapped, and Amy leaned forward over the table, pursing her lips.

"I didn't flirt with him." She paused. "Wait. When did you say this was?"

Adrian resisted another eye roll. "I don't know. I only found out yesterday. A couple weeks ago maybe." She leaned over the table, mirroring Amy's position. "All's I know is you were a little too close, a little to touchy, and you two happily made your way up to Ricky's apartment. Alone. And from what I hear, you're dating Ricky, so am I missing something or are you just a bigger slut than me?"

Amy's face flushed red as she realized what was happening. Oh god. "This is embarrassing." She looked around the nearly empty diner before shrugging her coat off. They were gonna be here for a while. "I wasn't flirting with Jack- no, well, yes I was. But not because I _wanted_ to. I mean he's my best friend, no. I was trying to make Ricky jealous because I wanted to know how he felt about me. It was his idea." She explained. "It was horrifying though, just so you know."

She watched Adrian's eyes turn from vengeful to understanding as she leaned back in her chair.

It was silent for a good few minutes as Adrian looked down at her manicured hands with furrowed brows.

Amy tapped nervously against the wooden tables that she's so used to seeing nowadays, when Adrian looked back up at her. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Well, that's not exactly the reaction she expected. Maybe a "well at least this problem isn't your fault this time." or "That was a waste of my time". But she didn't prepare for that response.

"I'm don't reall-"

"You got me worried as _fuck_, _just _to get an answer for something you already _know_?" The Latina let out a bitter laugh, "Oh my god, this pregnancy didn't make you any wiser, you're just as stupid as you used to be."

Amy glared back at her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Adrian shook her head, shifting out of the booth. "Ricky's always loved you. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he always has. And the fact that you couldn't have seen that...gets me so angry, and just..." She stopped, her eyes wide in surprised. "I can't believe I just told you that."

Amy's shoulders shrugged. Although what Adrian said made her extremely happy, and kind of stupid, she knew it had nothing to do with him. "This isn't about Ricky. It's about Jack." She said softly, looking down at her own nails. Wow, she needed to stop biting them, they were hideous. Stop getting distracted. She glanced at Adrian who was rubbing her neck nervously.

"What Grace said was only based on what any outsider would assume." She said truthfully. She didn't want her to necessarily be mad at Grace, because she knows what Adrian can do when she gains an enemy. But it kind of threw her off that Grace would go to Adrian about something like that first. And if she had seen what happened that night, why wouldn't she mention it to her? I guess Grace pretty much ignoring her the last couple weeks makes sense now.

"Well, tell your friend to back off my man because she won't win this time." Adrian snapped, running a hand threw her hair as she blew out a big breath. At least she was learning how to keep her temper.

"Do you love him?"

Adrian flinched like she wasn't expecting the question. "I don't know what love is."

Amy nodded slowly. "You seem happy."

The other girl laughed, though Amy could tell she was confused. "Of course I'm happy."

"I mean happier. Happier than I've ever seen you."

"He makes me happy. Call it what you want."

...

When she got back to the butcher shop, the last thing she expected was to see Jess. Can she go flip her blonde hair in the other direction because she wasn't in the mood. Thankfully, Ricky wasn't there, but after the whole incident in the back room, he's pretty much stayed away from Jess anyways. She made her way through the store as someone called her name.

"Hi, Amy, right?"

Please don't tell me she was talking to her. Amy looked up at the blonde starring curiously at her. She blinked a couple times, staying silent.

"I...just was wondering where Ricky was, I haven't seen him around recently?" Jess continued, biting her lip nervously.

Amy huffed. "He quit." She said, nonchalant and carried on upstairs before the giggly blonde could put in another word. The hell was she talking to her for, she should have thrown her fucking purse at her face.

When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was Ricky sprawled out on the couch, a textbook lying open on chest, and papers scattered out around the coffee table. She guess talking to Adrian took longer than she expected. She dropped her bag at the door before walking over to the couch.

She looked down at him and pushed her bottom lip out in a pout. He was so cute and cuddly when he was asleep. She didn't want to wake him.

Maybe she could just...

She hoisted her legs over the back of the couch, throwing herself over the couch and onto Ricky's chest. She froze, watching him squeeze his eyes shut before his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." She blushed, shuffling around until she was in between the couch and Ricky's side. He dragged an arm over his eyes, having forgotten to shut the lights out earlier and groaned.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled, turning on his side so they were face to face. He took his arm off his eyes and brought them around her waist to pull her closer.

Should she tell him she saw Adrian? Maybe later, he probably won't even remember tomorrow. "I stayed a bit late, sorry." She whispered in his chest.

He hummed in response, already slipping back into unconsciousness. But there was a textbook in her back, and it was really uncomfortable but she didn't wanna move him because she loves sleepy Ricky.

"Ricky." She whispered, looking up at him. And he was already sleeping again. Of course. She wished she could fall asleep like that, it takes her like twenty minutes of twisting and turning. She shifted a bit, bringing her hand behind her back and digging it out from under her.

Please don't let it be too loud, she prayed as she tossed the book to the ground with a thud.

Okay, she can sleep no- fuck, the light.

She reached over Ricky's body, untangling herself from him embrace and hovered over him as she flicked the light off.

"You know, on most days I love this position," Ricky's voice startled her, causing her to pull back, which resulted in her sitting in his lap, with her legs on either side of his waist. "But I have an exam tomorrow, and I'm kinda tired, baby." He joked, bringing his hands up to her waist as she rolled her eyes.

"You're never too tired for sex." She pointed out,

"Sex? Oh, I thought you were just gonna give me a blow jo-" She hit his chest,causing him to smirk.

"I was flicking the light out, idiot."

"You just wanted to seduce me, you're a terrible liar."

Amy laughed, pushing his hands off her as she stood up from the couch. Ricky groaned at the loss of contact, and grabbed her wrist as she turned to walk away.

"No. Come back." He tugged at her, pulling her back to him.

"Ow, ow, that hurt, you ass." She swatted at him as he pulled her against his chest.

"Ames, shut up, can't you see i'm trying to sleep?" He smirked, rolling over, causing Amy to flop onto the other side of the couch. Dick.

Amy smiled innocently, "I thought you wanted me to give you a blow job?" She looked at him through her lashes, he looked taken aback.

"I di-"

Amy rolled back ontop of him, taking back the position on his waist. She leaned down, taking his lips between hers. He kissed back, bringing one hand into her hair, and the other gripping her thigh. She smirked, grabbing at the nap of his neck. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she pulled away, causing him to moan. She ran her hand down his chest, down to the hem of his jeans, stopping to look up at him.

"What were you saying before, babe?" She said cockily, running her hand over the bulge in his jeans. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, dropping his head back against the couch. His breath hitched as she undid his jeans, letting her thumb run across the lining of the jeans with a giggle.

"Amy." He warned, and she could feel the heat between her thighs, but she ignored it, pulling the zipper down on his pants. He gripped her thigh tighter and she let her hand ghost over him once more, before sitting back up fully.

"You know what, i'm kind of too tired for sex too." She said innocently as she hopped off him, walking into the bedroom without waiting for a reaction.

It wasn't thirty seconds later before he was storming in and pushing her back onto the bed to finish what they started.

...

"Will you stop that?" Ricky glanced over at Amy quickly as she rustled through her purse, head buried deep inside the black bag. He glanced back at the road, shaking his head as he turned into the school parking lot.

"SHH!" She hushed him and froze, listening closely for the familiar ringtone.

Ricky pulled into one of the spaces and the couple sat in silence as Amy scanned the car.

"I need to find it. I need to know. And I get free wifi at school, so stop saying bringing my phone is useless."

"You need to calm down. " Ricky breathed, flinching as she climbed into the back seat, her bag just missing his forehead as it slid off her shoulder. "The obygyn is gonna tell us everything we need to know. Googling every possibility of sicknesses the babies can have is only stressing you out."

Amy ignored him, throwing her hands up. "TORCH, RICKY!" She shouted as she slid between the backseats, checking under and beside them for her cellphone.

"Tor-what?"

"Call my cellphone again please," She dismissed him. "Wait, shit, on the Facebook messenger app though."

"Wait...what the hell is torch?"

"Yes!" Ricky laughed as she climbed back into the front seat, clutching her phone in her hand. She glanced up at him after typing something in on her phone.

"Look at this. congenital infections." She continued, shoving her phone into his hands as she stepped out of the car.

Ricky's brows furrowed as he followed in her steps, glaring at the screen. "The most common Congenital diseases...are you serious?" He looked up at her and her cheeks flushed red as she reached out to snatch her phone back. He held the phone up high out of her reach as he scrolled through her search history.

**pregnancy diseases**

**illnesses for babies in the womb**

**most common pregnancy diseases**

"I feel like you're _trying_ to find something wrong with the pregnancy," Ricky continued as they walked into the school.

"I took Parenting last year. If we're gonna make this work, then we have to be ready for every obstacle that could potentially stand in our way."

...

"Aren't you scared you'll like...you know...poke...it...when you're...you know-" Ricky let out an impatient sigh as he starred at the three footballers in front of him. He glanced at Jack, who was sitting behind them at the picnic bench in front of the school.

"Poke what?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at them. He could hear Jack's muffled laughs from behind him and made it a point to punch him in the neck after this.

"The baby." One of the other footballers spoke up, and Ricky paused, pursing his lips. "While you have sex."

He obviously has not been very social recently, because apparently he forgot how fucking stupid people could be.

"How else am I supposed to be able to feel it?" He said seriously. He should have known from their shocked faces that they didn't know he was being sarcastic.

"Guys, fuck off. He's joking." Jack shouted towards them just as he dropped his tomato on his jeans. "Ah, fuck."

Ricky pushed by the triplets (or might has well been, since they basically were all wearing the same thing) towards Jack, who had pushed himself off the bench, to dab his croch with napkins.

"Looks like you pissed yourself." He pointed out, humorously as he hopped onto the table.

Jack mumbled a 'fuck off' before whipping one of the napkins towards him. Ricky made a face, brushing it off. "Pussy whipped bitch." He cussed, laughing as he sat back down to finish his sandwich, swatting at Ricky's leg that was too close to his lunch.

Ricky swung his legs off the bench, "I'm pussy whipped? You haven't stopped talking about Adrian for weeks. And it's not even sex, man, it's fucking...hand holding."

Jack rolled his eyes, "And Amy's had your balls since day one."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, classic response for when you don't have a better insult. Good one, bro. I have a bigger dick, anyways, don't be jealous."

"We weren't even talking about dicks. Let alone _your_ dick."

Jack laughed loudly. "Every guy talks about his dick. Unless he's embarrassed about it."

"That's not even-"

"I have bigger hands too," Jack interrupted him, grabbing Ricky's hand in his. Ricky swore under his breath as Jack confirmed his was bigger.

"Okay, well I'm a drummer."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, his brows furrowed.

"I bang harder." He smirked as he hopped off the bench, just as the bell rang.

"Dude, how do you always have the best storming out scenes, like you're always so cool when you do it, " Jack rambled on, standing up and jogging after him. "Teach me your ways."

...

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Excuse me?"

"Figured he knocked you up, now he's gotta marry you, right? Isn't that tradition?"

Amy starred back at Adrian in shock. "I don't believe in marrying someone due to an accident..." She said slowly, since she had absolutely no idea where this was going, or why Adrian had randomly sat next to her at lunch.

"But...you believe in mistresses, cheating and lying? Weird beliefs if you ask me." Adrian said innocently, shrugging her shoulder as Amy shot daggers at her,

"What do you really need?" She said calmly. She'd check how much time is left of lunch (aka hell at the moment) but she's outside and she still doesn't have a phone. I mean, she could have. But Beef Jerky is expensive and she'd rather eat that than socialize. Too much drama anyways. She'll pay it next week.

"Just seeing how long you can hold till you crack."

Amy leaned her elbows on the picnic bench, burying her head in her hands."What do you mean?"

"Well how are you gonna support them?"

"Them.."

"I know you're having twins. I talked to Ricky...and I know you were on the phone that night. Obviously, because I called you."

Oh yeah. That was so long ago, she completely forgot that was the reason she didn't have the abortion in the first place. I guess she should thank her. "Why were you with him?" Comes out instead, and what the fuck, 'cause if she can't have control over her body, she at least wants control over what comes out of her mouth.

Adrian picks at one of her nails, and she assumes it's because she just really doesn't wanna make eye contact with her. She's perfectly fine with it, because she doesn't wanna make eye contact either. "Relax, I didn't go to seduce him or anything. I was trying to _help_ him. Something none of you assholes thought to do at the time, 'cause you only think of yourselves and your own bloody problems and he needed someone."

"You don't know shit. I tried to help him, but I couldn't even _find_ _him!_ Don't pretend you know any of us anymore. Everyone changed. And if you think I don't care about Ricky, you're out of your god damn mind." Amy snapped. "He couldn't even tell me where the hell he was, and it didn't matter how much I begged Jack, or I begged Grace, because I couldn't help him if he wouldn't even tell me what the fuck was wrong."

Adrian rubbed her arm, "You're right, I'm sorry. Jack says I'm kind of a bitch nowadays, but I can't change who I am. I'm trying though." she explained.

"You told me yesterday that you don't know what love is." Amy whispered, getting up from the table. She started to walk away before turning around one last time. "But I think you already found it."

Adrian gave her a half smile. "I could say the same to you."

Amy shrugged, turning back around to walk away. "Call it what you want."

...

**Argh it would have been longer but school and exams ew. **

**If you have ideas, lay them on me, seriously. I'd like to know where you'd want this story to go!**

_**Review**_**, favorite, alert, give me your feedback i love youu :]**


End file.
